Frozen is the New Black
by Vesfarhloc
Summary: A bisexual woman living in Arendelle, Anna is sentenced to 13 months in a women's federal prison for transporting a suitcase full of drug money with her former girlfriend, Elsa, who just so happens to be an international drug smuggler. What will happen when these 2 cross each other in the midst of new friendships, bonds, and events? [MODERN AU][ELSANNA]
1. Chapter 1: Always

**I've decided to take a break from my other story. Been running out of ideas, and the fact that I have to wake up everyday at the crack of dawn for remedial chemistry classes can really shut down my creative juices. My synapses are all fried and burnt out.**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always helpful.**

**I present:**

Chapter 1: Always

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute. You were a lesbian?" asked Kristoff through a mouthful of carrot, clearly aghasted at her fiancée's previously unknown sexual orientation.<p>

Anna stared back with deadpanned teal eyes, wrinkling her nose at the sound of munching carrots. "At the time." she whispered, fingering one of her signature braids.

"Was this before...or - " asked Kristoff again, eyes slowly growing bigger and bigger.

"It was during the time I had a lesbian relationship with an international drug smuggler." completed Anna with one fluid breath. She hated seeing her Kristoff like this: distressed and concerned for her. He was always the worrying type. Guess that's just one of his charms that drew Anna in.

Kristoff's eyes were as wide as the saucers. He got up, strolling around his living room. It was a nice, homely house, complete with warm wooden furniture and a working fireplace. The only sounds were the soft thuds that his feet made against the carpet. "When were you going to tell me?" he huffed out, pacing around the room.

"That was 3 years ago, Kristoff. People make mistakes. Even you did when - "

"Don't change the subject." said Kristoff darkly. Anna winced at the sudden change in his tone.

Anna let out her signature huff. Her fiancé was stubborn, that was sure. Another quality that she found attractive about him. Only this time it was getting on her nerves. "I was at a dark phase at my life. I didn't know what I was doing. I wanted to try new things." Her voice began to crackle with frustration and elation.

"Evidently so..." muttered Kristoff, his hand rummaging her unruly blonde hair.

Anna waited until he finished pacing around and sat on his sofa. When he did so, she asked every so softly, "Are you going to let me finish?"

Kristoff gazed at her future wife, brown eyes on piercing blue-green ones. "Sorry I got worked up. It's just...so much to take in, you know."

Anna got up and sat right next to him, rubbing his hand with hers. "I know."

"When you showed up in my life, everything moved so fast. We fell in love. We were going to get married. Then those charges came." Kristoff said as he slumped back even farther. "And now you're being sentenced to prison for 13 whole months."

Anna leaned on Kristoff, stroking his hair. "It was all thanks to your dad that he was able to procure me a short time in prison. We're lucky to have him."

"Yeah. I guess so." Kristoff straightened up, sitting properly in his chair. He turned to face Anna, brows furrowed in deep concentration. This beautiful woman, with her luscious auburn hair and fiesty personality, had somehow mutated into something that's barely recognizable. Essentially a stranger in his eyes, Kristoff didn't know which part of Anna she was facing. Her past, an ever-shrouded mystery, has know caught up to them and affected the two of them.

Kristoff wanted - no, needed - to know what she did all those three years ago. In some part of him, knowing that bit about Anna could potentially change everything. Nevertheless, he was always one to accept and love people.

"How did it all began?" he asked.

...

_Anna blinked. She is staring back at her 21 year old self. Counting the number of freckles on her cheeks and shoulders, she wrinkled her small nose. She looked at her reflection again. Her auburn hair was set in delightful pigtail braids, which practically screamed adorable. The bangs were parted on the right side of her face. Complementing it all was a fun, white summer dress with 2 inch shoulder straps._

_She is in a bar. Or to be precise, in a bar's restroom. Surprisingly it did not reek of alcohol, but of strong Southern food. Checking up her appearance one more time, she exited out of the stall, she approached one of the waiters. A Maldonia with rich caramel skin and curly brown hair looked up. "How may I be of service, miss?" he says in a thick accent._

_"Hi." greeted Anna, flashing her signature smile. She looked at his name tag. Naveen was his name. "I was wondering if you guys were hiring." She waived her resume. S_he was aware of the power of her dimples. Nobody could resist them.__

_Absolutely nobody._

_"Sorry, but we're all booked." replied Naveen with a sad smile_

_Anna blinked. Damn it, she thought. Nevertheless, she was still undeterred. "I see. Well, in that case, can I leave my resume here?"_

_"Sorry again, but it's probably going to end up in the drawer." replied Naveen again._

_Anna blinked again. Her dimples were starting to waiver. "Oh, I see."_

_"Yeah..." Naveen was clearly uncomfortable at this point. He looked like he wanted to leave really badly, evident by the loud squeaks that his rag was making when rubbing it on empty mugs._

_"Well, can I at least have a Maldonia GutPunch?" Anna asked meekly, in an attempt to preserve any pride._

_Naveen lit up like a Christmas tree. "Now that I can get for you." He turned his back and prepared to make the concoction._

_Anna slid herself on a stool, head slumped. How was she able to get a job in a recession like this? Fresh out of college with little to no experience in the real world, she had no direction to follow. She looked around. She was at a casual bar/restaurant called Tiana's. A colorful assortment of people were already here. From loving families to arguing couples, this place was practically packed. _

_"Too early for a Maldonia GutPunch, don't you think?" said a cool, husky voice to her right. Anna turned around._

_A woman in her early twenties was sitting beside her, with leaning on one arm on the counter as she stared at her. And damn did she look good: ocean blue eyes, porcelain skin, and a mane of platinum blonde hair that was braided and elegantly draped over her shoulder. Wearing a black blazer over some blue jeans and a band t-shirt, she looked young, refined, and modern._

_And very desirable._

_"You're staring." she said in a husky voice._

_Anna continued to stare, not registering any sound that came from the blonde goddess before her. ___She could have felt drool come from her mouth and not even care.__

_"Um...hi." the woman in front of her said, waving a hand over her face._

_Anna suddenly realized what she was doing. Her red soon became a shade of embarrassment. "Hi me?" She pointed to herself. The blonde woman nodded her head slowly, red lips curled in bemusement._

_"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I kind of do that. I do that sometimes during awkward situations. This is awkward. Not you're awkward but just because we're - I'm awkward, you're gorgeous - wait what?"_

_The blonde woman smiled. God, even her lips looked yummy. Perfect crescent moons painted in a delicate shade of pink Anna couldn't quite put her finger on. "I'll have what she's having." she said to the waiter in a husky voice. __"Let's see this." Reaching for Anna's resume without permission, she slapped on some secretary glasses and began reading._

_"Graduated from Arendelle State University with a degree in journalism magna cum laude. Won the Pulitzer Prize Award." The blonde woman looked back at Anna with one eyebrow raised. "Very good. Bet you must get a lot of attention."_

_Anna looked around. If those ocean blue eyes can cut through air, she'd be dead on the ground. "Not in this recession." _

_The blonde woman looked surprised. "You fucking kidding me?"_

_God, even her usage of profanity sounded so elegant, thought Anna._

_The flaxen-haired woman continued. "Then why are you here? Oh no...you've never waited a table in your life, have you?" _All poor Anna could do is stare back and shake her head dumbly.__

_"So...Ms. Anna Summers, you are an up-and-coming reporter, " she summarized, looking down at Anna's resume. "who is passionate about making diners feel good. Safe, well coordinated, and quick on her toes. I like that in a woman." She placed the paper down, then looked up with a curious smirk on her face. "What else do I need to know about you?" she said in her most huskiest and sultriest voice._

_"That my name is pronounced AH-NAH, not Anna."_

_"Norwegian, I presume?" Elsa asked, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised._

_Anna nodded. "Who are you?" she asked very slowly, as if enunciating each syllable would help her grasp the situation in front of her more clearly. A beautiful blonde is clearly hitting on her. Never before has this ever happened. __Truth be told, she had never gotten a lot of attention. She was always the background friend, the one you invite out to a party just because she happened to be friends with another friend. She was always at the peripheral, and never at the center. _

_But now? She was being acknowledged. Anna felt a surge of euphoria fill up her chest and lungs, and it's quite possibly one of the most exhilarating -_

_"My name is Elsa"._

_Anna licked her lips, then mouthed the name as she silently pronounced it. It was such a classy name, one that easily rolls right out the mouth. Simple, clean, and elegant._

_"What do you do, Elsa?" asked Anna as she leaned ever so slightly towards her, teal eyes cautiously darting between Elsa's sky blue ones. "Beside make fun of strangers at bars."_

_It was then that the waiter came back with two Maldonia GutPunches. It was a cross between sweet tea and German beer. Anna watched with amazement as Elsa downed the drink all in one go. Slamming her empty beverage down with a slam, she answered back, "I work for an international drug cartel."_

...

"And you believed her?" asked Kristoff.

"At the time." she mumbled shamefully, still fumbling with her braid.

"Seriously?" he exclaimed.

"At the time, I sort of wanted to believe her." she repeated, raising her voice. Kristoff could only stare at her with disbelief, mouth agape. Anna took this as an opportunity to continue. "I was at a dark phase at my life. There was a recession, and I wasn't getting anywhere. I lost most of my friends from college, as they moved on and stopped talking to me. Kristoff, you had no idea how I felt. I wanted something new. Something exiting."

Kristoff crossed his arm. "You certainly got it, considering your charges." "Drug trafficking. Very exiting indeed."

"I wanted to experiment as well." Anna said with an air of sultry and glee, yet there was still a strand of guilt laced in that sentence. "Does that sound very exiting to you?"

"Yeah, and how did that work out for you?" Kristoff's cheeks were reddening, something that usually spells catastrophe in social situations. "Did it blew up in your face? Did you know that it'll eventually catch up to you, as it did when the fucking cops came to our doorstep 2 months ago with evidence of you smuggling drug money and a warrant for your immediate arrest?"

"That was years ago." Anna said with a deadpanned voice.

"And now it caught up to us!" Kristoff exclaimed, hands wild in the air. "You're lucky that my father's a lawyer. It's a miracle that you've got only 13 months of prison sentence." An air of awkward silence broke between them. For a while, the only sound was the crackling of the fireplace.

Anna stopped fiddling with her braids. "I broke up after her as soon as she coerced me into doing it only once."

Kristoff wore a plain expression on his face. It was hard telling what he was thinking. After a few second, he said, "That's a funny word that you've just used. 'Coerced'. Wonder what that entailed..."

Anna looked offended. "What does that mean?"

"You know what it means." spat at Kristoff.

Anna was about to open her mouth and counter with a cold remark, but stopped at the last minute. After all, what would that accomplish? All this fighting and bickering has been going on for weeks. She can only hang her head down in shame.

Her fiancé got up, stretching and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I need some fresh air. I'm going to take Sven for a walk. Be back in an hour." Slamming the front door a little too forcefully, Anna was left alone in his apartment.

Adjusting her position on the sofa, Anna crawled to a fetal position as she watched the fireplace burn.

...

_"Come with me." Elsa said from the bedroom._

_"Wait, what?" Anna shouted at the bathroom. She was still struggling with her garter belt._

_"Come with me. I'll buy you a plane ticket." she yelled across the room, while smoothing out the right side of the bed she was sitting on. She wanted this night to be absolutely perfect. No mistakes could be afforded._

_This night is going to be their first night together, after all._

_Elsa and Anna were staying at a hotel in the ritziest part of Arendelle. It was small room with a contemporary design about it. Small light bulbs hung from the ceiling and neon glowing wires intertwined the bed poles and the fans, illuminating the room in a dim light. The best part of it was the great view of the entire city. How Elsa afforded this room, Anna did not care. They've currently been dating for over 6 months, and every moment with Elsa felt like complete bliss._

_"Gotcha!" exclaimed Anna, having managed to finally clip her garter belt. "Are you serious?" Her eyes and ears were perked up. She looked at herself on the mirror. The complete white lingerie set that Elsa bought for her only brought out her freckles. She had no idea that she had so many, as they were on her shoulders, legs, and even a little on the side of her torso. They definitely made her pop out in that area as well. "Where will we go?" she said, walking to the bedroom._

_"To Corona." answered Elsa, adjusting her bra strap. "You've always wanted to get a tan there, no?" said Elsa in her must silkiest voice, fingers tracing the red blanket which entwined her hourglass figure._

_Once Anna saw Elsa on the bed, she could only stare back. The black lingerie she was wearing accentuated her pale skin and red lipstick into new heights of erotica. Anna's eyes were glued to the black intricately laced bra, straining ever so slightly against the ample creamy mounds from which they hold. If Aphrodite met her match, it would be the blonde goddess that was before her. _

_"So...should...you." was all she could garble out of her drooling mouth._

_Elsa shook her head. Anna was always the adorable spaz whenever she saw any bit of skin. She was going to have to take this slow. Removing her secretary glasses, she unfurled the blanket around her. "Can't. My pale skin can't get sunburned at all." she cooed, beckoning Anna to come with her finger._

_Anna raised her eyebrows. She did not know that about girlfriend. At the moment, her legs felt like jelly and she (strangely) had no control over her actions. It was as if Elsa cast a wicket curse on her, making obey her every whim and command._

_"Yeah - it's practically like marble." Elsa scooted over, making room for Anna. Her blue eyes were all on those freckles, especially the ones that trailed to that particular area. When Anna was within arm reach, Elsa made a grab and pulled her on the bed. They both fell together, with Elsa landing on top and immediately seizing the woman's lips lying underneath her._

_During the first few weeks they've been dating together, it had always been a soft peck on the lips, or a kiss on a cheek and forehead. Simple innocent public displays of affection. _

_A couple months into the relationship, and they were having full blown make-out sessions. Sometimes even in public places. Elsa's favorites were usually in the now? _

_All hell broke loose. The libido levels were of the charts. There was nothing that could restrain the two of them, as their mouths worked together in perfect synch. Gasps of breath and hearty moans filled the air as drips of saliva coated their lips, fueling their lust, beckoning them for more._

_Elsa quickly founded Anna's little soft spot: Anna practically squealed with delight as Elsa kissed, nuzzled, and licked every inch of her neck, collarbone, and chest. Moans of "faster" and "don't stop" quickly filled the room, beckoning the dominating woman on top to continue._

_Anna in turn, couldn't get enough of Elsa's breasts, shoulders, and back. Being slightly taller than Anna, the blonde had noticeable larger bust. Ample mounds trapped in black, tight lingerie moved flexibly in tandem with the rest of her firm body, showing of even her faint abs which showed in the dim lighting. Anna's arms were all over her, clawing their way blindly on her shapely back as they traced every line of muscle with sharp nails._

_"You're look beautiful. Did I forget to tell you that?" Elsa whispered in her ear, biting Anna's earlobe._

_"You're look beautifuller, too." Anna gasped as Elsa grabbed a handful of perky, freckled breasts tucked under lacy white lingerie._

_"That's not a word, you know."_

_"Just shut up and fuck me." commanded Anna._

_"With pleasure." said Elsa, eyes dilating with lust. Without asking for permission, Elsa unhooked the lacy bra and threw it away. Sitting straight up, Elsa admired Anna's womanly form. _

_Her frame was nearly identical to Elsa's, only more tanner and pinker in some areas. Breasts, while slightly smaller, were rather quite large in proportion to her thin frame, which evened out with flared hips and long legs. Freckles were most prominent on her shoulders, arms, and lower legs._

_So apparently, she has them on the upper part of her breasts, Elsa thought._

_"I showed you mine. Now you showed me yours." playfully quipped Anna._

_Smiling, Elsa took of her bra as well, letting her goods fly for Anna to see. From Anna's perspective, she looked even more radiant. Every inch of her was pure flawless skin, with no blemishes, moles, acne, or scars (save of the ones she gave her). Her hourglass figure looked even more incredible up close. She had no idea breasts could be sculpted that perfectly!_

_"32-D, in case you're wondering." added Elsa, quickly catching to what Anna was thinking._

_Both girls traced each other's breasts, admiring their contours and shapely form. __The kissing resumed, acceleration quickly with hands pinching, slapping, and clawing in various areas of the body. __Erected__ nipples rubbed against each other, setting of discharges of passion and sex._

_"Hold on for a sec." said Elsa, before diving from Anna's view._

_"Hey, what are - oh my - " Anna gasped as stars exploded in her vision. Arching her back, she felt Elsa's cool digits rub against her flower._

_"Yes, dear?" said Elsa as she blew on that area, giving Anna's thigh a long lick._

_"I...I want - "_

_"Want what?"_

_"Please...don't..keep up - "_

_" - Anna, dear, you're going to have to use sentences."_

_"I want you to make me yours." Anna gasped._

_"Thought you never asked." Smirking, Elsa inserted a long index finger._

_Anna's only response was in rags and short gasps. Elsa inserted her middle finger, and Anna had her face buried in a pillow, muffling her wails as she was on the verge of climaxing. Her entire body was vibrating, pleasure coursing through every fiber of her being._

_"Elsa, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."_

_"Yes, dear?"_

_"I'm gonna - ARGH!"_

_Anna body jolted from the bed, her back fully arched as her breasts stuck in the air and her fingers dug into the sheets. Elsa felt it from her end as well. Her 2 fingers inside felt a sudden increase in pressure and moisture. After several minutes, Elsa withdrew her digits from Anna's womanhood. Elsa's fingers were marvelously coated, glistening in the dim lighting._

_"Wow! Elsa, that was amazing! I never felt anything like that before." __moaned Anna as her nostrils flared and her chest heaved up and down. Her bangs were already disheveled and framing her face, covering a good portion of her right eye._

_"That's because it was your first time."_

_"I know." Anna said loudly, teal eyes wide open. "What now? Should I do you as well? I never tried, but you can teach me!"_

_"In a minute, but first," Elsa ducked down once more. Anna looked at her with curiosity as she rummaged through one of her pants. Coming back to bed, Elsa showed her two tickets to Corona. "Please come with me to Corona." Elsa said in her most huskiest voice, licking her coated fingers. "You taste really good, by the way."_

_"I - Elsa - "_

_"You'll come, right?" Elsa said continue to play with her as she inserted a flexible finger inside Anna. Twisting and swirling away in bed, Anna could swear that she was about to experience another explosion between her legs._

_"Ah - look, Elsa..."_

_"Yes?" Elsa said, adding in another finger._

_"What about..." gasped Anna._

_" - your job?" finished Elsa, playfully slapping her breasts which were joyfully bouncing up and down from excitement. Anna could only respond with a whimper between gritted teeth._

_"Well..." said Elsa as she pinned Anna's wrist on the bed. Her eyes were heavily dilated with lust - so much so that they've begun appearing black. Elsa was wearing a wicked sneer on her face - looking down on her girlfriend with a small coat of saliva glistening her lips._

_"Oh, Elsa..." moaned Anna as her nostrils flared. Her mind couldn't function properly, not with all the stimulus going on down there._

_"You'll just keep me company, won't you?" said Elsa, her face within an inch from Anna's._

_Anna swallowed, then nodded. She knew the risks of associating someone like her, but she didn't care. She couldn't even think right now! She didn't care where she was going or what she was going to do. All she knows that she was going to see the world with this beautiful woman...who currently has plans of eating her out. She could use some fresh air, anyways. Could even put a good use towards that journalism degree._

_All she wanted now was to be with Elsa._

_Nodding, Anna closed her eyes, bracing her body once more to be taken away..._

...

Anna opened her eyes. She was no longer with Elsa 2 years ago, but now here, in the present, alone in their room. After he left, she had just decided to take a quick shower, change into pajamas, and jump right into bed. Lamp lights from the streets were seeping in from the open blinds, providing some lighting. A fan was spinning directly above her.

Shifting about, she laid their on her backside. Looking up at the fan that was spinning directly above, she imagined the life that she lived. 18 years of a semi-normal childhood, 3 years college, 2 with the most exiting woman in her life, and 1 with her loving soon-to-be husband.

"Story of my life..." she mumbled. In another world, she could've been a great author. Or an undercover agent. Or even a princess.

A snort caught her attention. Turning to her left, Anna saw Kristoff safely snoring beside her. He must've came back early. Anna felt her hand being grasped by his larger, callused ones. They lacked the smooth contours that Elsa possessed.

"Anna..." Kristoff grumbled as he turned to face her. "I'm sorry for getting angry with you."

Anna turned to face him. "No, I should have told you earlier. You've told me all about your secrets."

"What I'm trying to say that it doesn't matter. The past is in the past." Kristoff said, slowly wiping tears that were streaming down in Anna's face. "Just...think of it like a learning experience. You'll get to meet new people - "

" - and learn new things - "

" - and talk about each others experiences - "

" - like learning how to tattoo your initials on someone's behind."

Kristoff scoffed at Anna's childlike demeanor. He always appreciated her way to find humor in the darkest of hours. Guess that's one thing that they share that binds them together. "Yeah, that too." he said, planting a kiss on Anna's forehead. Anna?"

"Yes, Kristoff?"

"Will you be with me forever, till the end of time?"

Anna looked back at him, teal eyes over kind brown ones She knew full well what lied in her heart of hearts. Relationships had their ups and downs, but this time, she knew, that she wouldn't be screwed over. This time, she knew that she had found the one. Kristoff took her in. Sheltered her. Loved her. He gave her more than a home - he gave her a place to live.

A new hope.

A new life.

"Always."

...

_"Anna." gasped Elsa. She had just finished recovering from what she can recall her fourth orgasm. Either Elsa is a good teacher, or Anna is an amazing student. Revealing herself from the covers, Anna licked her lips clean, then began pecking her girlfriend on the lips. Beads of sweat coated both of their naked body, clinging to every contour. Breasts hung freely about in the air, liberated from their lingerie and with pinched nipples poking about._

_"Yes." she said, laying beside Elsa and playing with her golden braid. Before her lied a body marred in scratch marks and pinches. Her eyes, however, were back to their primary ocean blue._

_"Will you stay with me?" she asks calmly while Anna continue to play with her braid._

_Anna stopped playing. She looked at back at Elsa. "What?"_

_"You know what I do. This lifestyle - " she indicated the room they were staying in (which was completely filled with suitcases of drug money and illegal substances). A gun was lying on the cabinet right next to them " - can only last so far. Sooner or later - "_

_" - don't say that." Anna interrupted, eyes burning with determined resolve._

_"Sooner or later, my cartel will be caught, and we'll both have to go into hiding. When that happens..." Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "...will you stay with me?"_

_Anna looked at right back at her, teal eyes staring down on ocean blue. She knew full well what lied in her heart of hearts. She has never been in a relationship before, but she knew they had their ups and downs. But with Elsa, there was never any argument or heated exchanges. They meshed together perfectly, in personality and in sexual appetite. She knew her answer almost immediately._

_"Elsa, I'll be with you." she said firmly._

_Elsa fought back a watery sniff. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. "Always?" she asked beseechingly._

_"Always." she finished with a peck on the lips._

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, that wraps up Chapter 1!<strong>

**Let me know what you guys think. Reviews and criticisms are always welcome.**

**- V**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**The relationship between Alex Vause and Piper Chapman is one of the most dynamic and endearing relationships in O.I.T.N.B. I just think it'd be easier to write Anna as Piper, as she is more naive. Elsa is more sensual and more mysterious, making her easier to picture as Alex Vause.**

**And you guys do know that when something is italicized, that usually means that it's in one's mind, or it's in the past? No? Well, now you do know.**

**Wanna know something else? I don't own either Frozen or O.I.T.N.B. Who does? Well, there's always the internet.**

**That being said, I present:**

Chapter 2: Home

* * *

><p><em>"Sooner or later, my cartel will be caught, and we'll both have to go into hiding. When that happens..." Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "...will you stay with me?"<em>

_Anna looked at right back at her, teal eyes staring down on ocean blue. She knew full well what lied in her heart of hearts. She has never been in a relationship before, but she knew they had their ups and downs. But with Elsa, there was never any argument or heated exchanges. They meshed together perfectly, in personality and in sexual appetite. "Elsa, I'll be with you." she said firmly._

_Elsa fought back a watery sniff. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. "Always?" she asked beseechingly._

_"Always." she finished with a peck on the lips._

_..._

Breakfast was cold, fast, and (from the perspective of Anna's tastebuds) rather sour. They had to be at the front gates of Arendelle Penitentiary by 10AM.

Anna and Kristoff were sitting across from each other, but couldn't manage to look at each other in the eye. The only sound resonating between them was the clanging and forks and plates, and the occasional munching sound of toast. Sven would occasionally waddle around the two, hoping for a piece of sausage or toast, but his whimpers were sadly never responded.

Nevertheless, Anna tried to savor as much she could. Licking her lips over the cool stainless steel fork over mouth, she'll tried to enjoy the eggs that Kristoff maid for her (sunny side up, if you were curious). She always found it sexy that a man could provide for her and cook a decent meal. This would, after all, be the last normal breakfast dining she'll be having. In 2 hours, all that was going to disappear.

Had she know that it was all going to vanish like this in a sudden flash? No - no one would could ever imagine that ever happening to them. The authorities came to her house two months ago, complete with warrants, grumpy demeanor, and charges. They told everything: about the drug trafficking, about the expenses, about Elsa (Anna was grateful that the cops left out the lesbian part out). They demanded that Anna see to her court trials.

That's when the arguments happened. Day in and day out, it was constant yelling and tearing one's hair out. Occasionally, they've even slept in separate beds. This has continued up to last night, at then Anna told Kristoff about her relationship with Elsa.

As you can imagine, both didn't get much sleep. There was too much turning and shuffling around the blankets, and both were contemplating that this would be the last night together they'd had in 13 months.

When they finished eating their meals, both got up and placed their dishes onto the kitchen sink. Anna was about to turn on the faucet when Kristoff grabbed her hand.

"I'll clean the dishes this time, 'Kay?" said Kristoff in a soft voice.

"Oh, O.K. Usually I do them because I'm such a terrible cook and you're such an amazing one. Not to mention that fact that by me washing dishes, I'm probably going to be burning up time when I should be - " Anna couldn't finish her ramble as Kristoff's lips came crashing down on hers. Entwined with heat and saliva, they embraced each other for their last kiss.

"I love you so much." finished Kristoff as he brushed her bangs aside.

Anna faintly blushed as she nodded. Turning her back to grab her coat, she licked her lips, remembering Kristoff's. They didn't had the same fiery cool texture that Elsa possess, but they were still warm nevertheless, minus the occasional chapped lips.

"Come on. Lets go." he said, opening the door for her. Anna looked at their apartment. It was still the same as it was one year ago, when she met him. Now she wasn't going to see it. She'll miss all the warm chocolate that the two often drank together beside the fireplace. She'll definitely be missing that funky reindeer smell. But most of all, she'll miss calling this home. Home is where the heart is, and right now, it's with Kristoff's.

Bracing herself, Anna exited out of Kristoff's apartment for the last time and into the frigid morning.

This was the day. Today was the day where she was going to serve her time in jail.

...

_Kristoff walked into his apartment. He was completely flustered. The recent recession, which has been going on for several years, has hit his ice business hard. Sales were dropping dramatically. He still had some money staved on in banking accounts from his relatives, so that outta cover him for several months. Nevertheless, if productivity continues to plummet like this, at this rate, he'd have to get himself another trade._

_Dropping his beanie and goggles on the counter, he plopped himself down his sofa. Snow splashed down the carpet his relatives gave him, but he didn't care. All he wanted was -_

_"Sven?" he called out. Sven didn't respond back. "Sven?" he called again._

_Nothing._

_Panicking, he began looking for his German Shepard. A sharp knock on the other side of the room turned his attention to the door. Kristoff turned the door knob and opened it._

_"Woah..." breathed Kristoff._

_Woah would be considered an understatement to many, and an insult to this woman. This woman was absolutely beautiful. _Covered head to toe in a sprinkle of snow, she seem to be an early Christmas present to any man. _Freckles splashed across her cheeks gave her an almost childlike quality about her, as if the strawberry blonde braided pigtails weren't enough. Her teal eyes, told a different story. Years of experience and a recent breakup were spread across her iris. Though squinted with pain and discomfort, they still had enough fun in them._

_Wait - pain and discomfort, thought Kristoff. He looked at her legs. This woman__ was bleeding on her right shin, staining her skinny jeans._

_"Oh my God, are you - " gasped Kristoff._

_"In pain? A bit." answered the woman, who was fiddling with her braids. She then gasped as she clasped her hand on her right shin. "Is this your dog?" She held Sven in her arms._

_"Sven!"_

_"So it is your dog." said the woman, handing over Sven. He began licking over his owner's face. "He's cute, but I think he got a bit overenthusiastic when I gave him a snack."_

_"Sven, why did you bite the pretty lady. Is it because you liked her?" cooed Kristoff, patting Sven on the head. "You're bleeding. Let me help you with that."_

_"Oh, no, It's O.K. I'll just go to the hospital to get this cleaned up." insisted Anna._

_"You placed my dog's needs before your own. The least I can do is treat that wound and stitch you up really." "I insist." he added, holding the doorway and extending his hand towards his place._

_Anna looked inside. __She contemplated. She was getting a tad bit light-headed. "Well, since you did put it like that..." she said, stepping inside the apartment. It smelled weird...like a horse lived here, or -_

_"Reindeer. That's what you're smelling." interjected Kristoff towards Anna's wrinkled nose and confused face. "My family works with them, and I occasionally help them. Um...welcome to my new house - I mean, apartment." Closing the door, Kristoff set Sven down and went to get his medical kit._

_"I'm Anna." she said, still gazing around the room before. I_t wasn't the most luxuries or visually appealing, but it did house a nice, homely aura. Lots of wooden furniture dotted the loving room in an asymmetrical fashion, giving it a fun, careless vibe. Flecks of straw and hay were everywhere. Most fascinating of all was that he didn't use any conventional means of lighting (such as electricity), but lamps and candles. _She had gone a lot of places, visited exotic locals with Elsa, but she had never seen a place like this before._

_"I'm Kristoff." he said, pulling out the sofa with almost no considerable part on his end._

_Anna smiled. "Thank you, Kristoff." She pulled her right pants up, revealing the bruise where Sven bit her._

_"So...Anna," Kristoff asked as he dabbed some anti-bacterial swabs over the wound. He was pretty surprise that Anna didn't wince in pain at all. She must be the strong, spirited type, he thought to himself. "tell me where you're from."_

_Anna leaned in on her sofa. Sighing, she contemplated where to even begin. She had just broken up with Elsa. She had no future, no experience in the degree she majored, and no home. "I came from a lot of places." she began, throat thick with hesitation. "Been around here and there." Kristoff's eyebrows raised. Anna just realized what she had just said. "Oh, no - that's not what I meant - "_

_"It's O.K. I know what you meant."_

_This time, Anna raised her eyebrow. "You do?"_

_"Well, sort of." mumbled Kristoff. Finishing wrapping a bandage cloth around the bite wound, he looked up at his handiwork. No bad for someone with an informal medical training, he thought to himself. "There, that should do."_

_"Thank you. Thanks for everything." she said, admiring his handiwork. She flexed calf and moved her leg, careful not to hit Kristoff with it. She didn't feel any pain or discomfort whatsoever. A ding went of from the kitchen. "What's that?"_

_Kristoff smiled. "The hot chocolate." he said warmly. Anna's lips trembled. It was her one weakness. Getting up, Kristoff walked to the kitchen and poured himself 2 cups of steaming hot coffee. When he returned, he saw Anna with watery eyes and a leaking nose. _

_"Your one weakness, I suspect?" he asks sincerely. Anna can only cough a watery thanks as she took it with both hands. The heavenly scent of cocoa greeted her nostrils._

_"Yes, yes it is." she said, proceeding to take a drink. "Tastes really good." Almost like being in heaven, thought Anna. Kristoff joined in as well. Silence fell between them - the only sounds was the rushing snow and the crackling fireplace._

...

"Remember how we met?" Kristoff said while driving, eyes on the road. The penitentiary was rather far away from where they live. As a result, they had to take the freeway. Doesn't help that both are stuck in traffic.

Anna smiled. She could remember it well. His dog was adorable, despite the bite that she received. "...Yeah, I do."

"Man, how awkward was that." said Kristoff, running his fingers through his unruly blonde mane. Flecks of snow fell. "To completely ask a girl out who just got scratched by your dog."

"Well, that certainly proves how much of a doofus you were. You didn't know anything about woman back then, did you?"

"I had a couple first dates, but they didn't go anywhere." replied Kristoff sheepishly.

Anna's eyes widen. He had never head this side of him. She turned of the radio and turned of the heater, intent of hearing more. The car was warm already. "Really?" she said, taking of her sweater.

Kristoff licked his lips. "Yeah." he said after what seemed like half a minute. "Honestly, the first time I saw you, I thought to myself, 'Damn, this woman looks good'." Anna giggled. She liked this confident side of him.

He continued. "That's when I thought to myself...who is she? What's her story? I had to get to know her."

"Did you ever imagine her a former lesbian that was part of an international drug cartel?" Anna said, bashing her thick eyelashes.

"No - I...I...ah - I..." fumbled Kristoff with his words as he pulled of his gloves, as if almost trying to shake of the agitation and release his digits. Cracking them, he continued.

"I thought that she was a fascinating young woman with a thirst for life and having fun." he completed, eyes still on the road. "And I was right."

Anna continue to stare. She was rarely the one to gloss over the important aspects of relationships, or known colloquially as the "talk". She'd rather glaze over it with a night out with pizza and a movie. Yet here she was, in the middle of traffic in a freeway, in a freezing morning, to a prison for goodness sake...and somehow, inexplicably, finding this romantic.

Kristoff continued, biting back a sniff. Was that water building up in his eye, thought Anna? "This entire year has been a complete blast. All my folks constantly talk about is settling down. If you hadn't come to my doorstep...if Sven hadn't bit you..." he trailed on, staring at her with deep brown eyes. Some cars were moving over his shoulder, but Anna couldn't care any less.

"Kristoff?"

"I don't care that you're going to prison. I wouldn't trade my time with you for any other thing in the world. I know that this is somewhat unconventional, with the both of us being but..." Kristoff rummaged though his pockets. "Come on, where is it...ah, here it is."

"Oh my God..."

Kristoff was holding a blue leather pocket case with an flower design on it. Popping the lid up, he held up a ring. Simple in its design, the golden ring was engraved with intricate rosemaling designs. On top of it was sporting a small diamond.

Silence fell upon them again. The only sound was the radiating engine of their pickup truck. And the beeping horns behind them. Traffic has begun moving.

"Hey, Anna?" he breathed towards his fiancé.

"Yes, dear." she answered back, hands clasped over her cheeks. She was ignoring the obscene hand that were flying over Kristoff's shoulder.

"When you get out of prison, we will plan together the perfect wedding. Together, liked we talked about. Promise?"

Tears were streaming down Anna's eyes as she said her answer, "Promise." Sealing it with a kiss, the beast that clawed her heart roared with triumph and elation and Kristoff embraced her.

"Burn in hell!" yelled an angry taxi driver cutting in front of them.

Still in the embrace of each other, both of them greeted him back with 2, proud middle fingers.

...

"Well, here we are." Kristoff turned of his engine, unlocking the doors and getting out.

Anna craned her neck. The penitentiary did not look inviting. Situated on the far side of Arendelle, the main building was made with concrete walls with broken beige paint, giving it a state of adequate well-being. 15 foot looming barb wire loomed around the entire facility, and Anna could have sworn that they must be electrocuted, as there a large humming from the electric generator attached to the building. A track field with weeds growing can be spotted in the backside of it.

"Woah." she said, closing the door behind him and walking towards the building while holding Kristoff's hand.

The walking distance between them and the front entrance was rather far, but to Anna she wanted it to be infinite. She wanted to savor every walking moment with Kristoff, who has decided to conveniently park far away from the building.

A dark skinned woman with black hair in a prisons uniform walked towards them. She wore the standards prison uniform with sleeves rolled up, revealing an intricate Native American tattoo on her right arm. Approaching Anna, she extended her index and middle finger and gave placed her tongue between the two.

"She seems nice." Kristoff added after she passed the both of them. Anna looked stunned. "Looks like you just found a new friend."

"Yeah, tomorrow we're going shopping for shoes tomorrow." she replied sarcastically.

"How can you? Both of you are in jail - or at least, you're going to be to."

"That's the joke." Anna sneered. "We're here."

Both entered the main lobby. It had all the usual basic furniture: several sofas, a water fountain, and a table with numerous celebrity magazines.

"Can I help you with something?" a drawling, cold voice asks them.

Anna and Kristoff turned around. A cold receptionist with spiky white hair greeted them. Her face was accented with a strong chin, red lipstick, and accented blue eyelids.

"Can I help you two with something?" she repeated. Clearly she doesn't seem the type to enjoy her job.

"Ah, yes. I'm here to serve my time." said Anna.

"Sign right here and we can get started." she said, handing the couple several forms. "If you have any goodbyes, you might as well say them now."

The sound of scribbling pen on paper soon filled the room, as they were the only ones in the lobby. As they finished their signatures, they both looked at each other. This was the last time they'll be seeing each other in 13 months. And yet, they've never felt so close, yet so far apart. Every relationship has its ups and downs, its trials and trivialization. Well, this was it - this was the ultimate test.

Resigning herself to this fate, Anna felt at peace of herself. This was her doing. She made the choice to preform illegal activities. Now she'll pay the price. Being in here is no one's fault but her own.

"Well, this is it." she breathed, rubbing her hands for this. They weren't shaking, but warm and responsive.

Kristoff proceeded to give Anna the biggest bear hug. "I love you so much, Anna. Sven will miss you." he said, buried in Anna's small shoulder. "I'll come and visit on a daily basis."

"I know you will. Take care of yourself." Anna muffled under Kristoff's chest.

"You, too. " Kristoff said, releasing himself from her. "Just keep you head down, do what the guards say, and don't get on anyone's bad side."

"Oh, don't worry. I was born for this." she joked, pretending to be in a cage match with another fighter and dishing out some "fake-punches".

Kristoff smiled sadly. This was the one thing that he always admired about her: her unquenchable passion for living life. In many ways, it was this fiery personality that saved him from a lonely boring life of ice and reindeer. Now this was the last time he was ever going to see it. "Good-bye, Anna. Take care." Swooping down to savor every last bit of her lips, he whispered, "I love you." in her ears right before waving goodbye and exiting the building

"I love you, too." Anna whispered back, waving goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wraps up Ch. 2. Reviews and criticisms are always welcomed. <strong>

**I can't wait for Season 3 myself.**

**- V**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Arendelle Peniten

**I want to take the time to thank each and everyone of you guys who took the time from their busy days and read my story. You sick people are the reason why I keep doing this!**

**Oh, and I've changed the physical description of the receptionist to better suit my story.**

**And I love you for it. Now don't take that too seriously...**

**That being said, I present:**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Arendelle Penitentiary

* * *

><p><em>Kristoff proceeded to give Anna the biggest bear hug. "I love you so much, Anna. Sven will miss you." he said, buried in Anna's small shoulder. "I'll come and visit on a daily basis."<em>

_"I know you will. Take care of yourself." Anna muffled under Kristoff's chest._

_"You, too. " Kristoff said, releasing himself from her. "Just keep you head down, do what the guards say, and don't get on anyone's bad side."_

_"Oh, don't worry. I was born for this." she joked, pretending to be in a cage match with another fighter and dishing out some "fake-punches"._

_Kristoff smiled sadly. This was the one thing that he always admired about her: her unquenchable passion for living life. In many ways, it was this fiery personality that saved him from a lonely boring life of ice and reindeer. Now this was the last time he was ever going to see it. "Good-bye, Anna. Take care." Swooping down to savor every last bit of her lips, he whispered, "I love you." in her ears right before waving goodbye and exiting the building._

_"I love you, too." Anna whispered back, waving goodbye._

...

_"Oh, wow. They all look so pretty." said Anna. She was at a tattoo parlor and Elsa was beside her, holding hands. A dazzling array of intricate designs hung across the walls and shelves, all protected by stainless steel and tempered glass. It'd look more like a jewelry store than a old, smelly tattoo parlor one would expect here in the open wilderness of Norway._

_"Are you sure about this?" ask Elsa, obviously concerned. "Once it's on your skin, there's no turning back."_

_Anna looks at Elsa. God, she could never get tired looking at that face. "I'm sure." she answers back confidently. This was a big commitment for her - there was no going back. She wanted to this. Turning back her head to the walls displaying the tattoos, she spotted several that caught her eye. __"I'll pick these two."_

_Elsa arched an eyebrow. "Why of all things...a snowflake and a tramp stamp?"_

_"Oh, I like the design of it." she said, fiddling with her braids. "Plus, it sort of reminds me of you."_

_"Really?" said Elsa, eyes slowly dilating. She was still unsure about this. "In what ways am I similar to an ice crystal?"_

_Anna looked at her eyes, then her lips, then her eyes, then her lips. They were soft, pink, and coated with an ever small amount of moisture. "Cold on the outside - " she said, landing a small peck on Elsa's lip " - yet soft - " she gave another soft kiss " - and brittle - " a third kiss " - once you get to know her." She seized Elsa by her braid and seized her lips again for the fourth time, tongue permanently entwined in a battle of dominance and submission._

_"Ah, how sweet of you." said Elsa after they broke apart. "And the tramp stamp?"_

_"Well, I thought it might looked good on me." meekly explained Anna._

_Elsa looked at her lover disapprovingly. "Anna, if you're going to get a tattoo, then it's going to have a more substantial meaning behind it beside aesthetic appeal. Besides..." she spun Anna around and pushed her down so that she was bent over over one of the glass shelves._

_"Woah!" she gasped. Reveling in the feeling of Elsa's knee between her legs, she let out sharp intakes of her breath. _

_Elsa bent over till she was just in whispering distance of Anna's ear. Anna let out another gasp as she felt Elsa's breasts compressing in behind her back, the soft weight of them sending them waves of electricity down her spine and into her crotch area. "Your ass is already fine with those freckles."_

_"Woo-hoo!"_

_Both Elsa and Anna quickly got off each other and turned around. A large man was waving and greeting them nearby the counter, his thick mustache mischievous eyes giving him an air of playfulness and delight. _

_Elsa flicked her bangs back so they weren't covering her eyes, quickly regaining composure. "Hello, Oaken. It's so good to finally see you after all these years." she said, walking towards the lumbering behemoth and shaking his extended hand._

_"It's good to see you too, yah! And who might this young lady." exclaimed Oaken._

_"This is Anna," explained Elsa, grabbing Anna by the waist and dragging her to Oaken. "and she is my girlfriend." She planted another kiss on Anna's freckled cheek._

_"Ah, nice to meet you, Anna." he said, shaking her hand as well. He lead them into the back part of his store. This must be where the magic takes place, thought Anna as she looked around. Several monitors and mirrors all asymmetrically displayed across the room. A tattoo work station was present as well._

_"Same here. You've got a lovely place." said Anna, looking around the room._

_"Thank you. My boyfriend loves tattoo, but wanted to live out in the open away from the cities." said Oaken. "So, here we are. This is where the magic takes place. __What design what you like, dear?" inquired Oaken as he leaned down on his work-bench._

_"The snowflake design, on my neck, please." answered Anna in her most sweetest voice ever. She turned over to Elsa. "Will you hold my hand, Elsa? This is my first time."_

_"Of course, Anna. Anything for you." said Elsa, eyes dilating once more as Anna slowly began taking of her scarf._

...

"Strip." demanded the Correctional Officer. Anna looked at her name tag. Ursula was her name.

Anna blinked. She didn't quite catch that. "Wait, what ?"

Urusla raised an eyebrow. Anna notice that she spends an awful lot of time plucking them within an inch of their lives. "Hard of hearing? Strip! Oh, wait." She turned her back and rummaged through clothes that were laying on the table. "What shoe size are you?" she asks behind her back.

"9." she answered back. Urusla spun around and slammed a prison uniform onto Anna, complete with granny panties, cheap nylon gray bra, and khaki shirt and pants. "Oh, wow. These are like toms." she grunted, looking down at her uniform and observing the blue shoes that were on top. The prisoners here must have done a good wash with them, as evident with their lack of food (and Anna would guess, blood) stains.

"Toms?"

"Toms are shoes. When you buy a pair, they give another to a needy child in Agrabah." explained Anna.

"Oh, really? That's nice. " Ursula replied back sarcastically. "Now strip."

Anna reluctantly obeyed. The only degrading part about this was the fact this took in front of a demeaning officer. She could understand security protocol, but at least she could ask her to do so nicely. When she took out her blouse, she had the sneaking suspension that the officer was attempting to strip her with her own eyes. After taking out her undergarments, she threw them on a separate hamper as instructed.

"Now open your mouth. Stick out your tongue." commanded Gothel in a drawling voice.

"Lift up your arms." commanded Gothel again.

Anna lifted her arms.

"Turn around." instructed Gothel.

Anna turned around.

"Squat."

Anna hesitated for a second, then squat.

"Spread out those cheeks and cough."

Anna turned around, aghast at such a request. "Seriously?"

Gothel sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She gazed was like a frog in a hot summer afternoon: dead and inattentive. Anna reluctantly did so. "What was your name?"

"Anna." she muttered.

Gothel chewed the inside of her mouth, slowly digesting what she had just heard. "Pretty name." she croaked, licking her red lips. Anna shuddered at the idea. God only knows where they've been. "Now get dressed."

Anna began to dress herself up. The gray nylon bra, though itchy (and probably filled with lice), fitted perfectly. So did the uniform. Anna suspected that she must be doing this for a while. Within minutes, Anna was transformed into an inmate. "Follow me" she croaked.

Anna followed her. She was being lead to a corridor and into another room. She hasn't been for over 10 minutes, and already she hates it here.

"In hear" said Ursula, opening the door for Anna to enter.

Looking around, she saw a computer, camera, and printing machine. She can only conclude that this is where they make the infamous prison IDs.

"O.K. - I can do this; I was born for this; I'm so ready for this." Anna muttered under her breath, walking to face the camera. 2 male officers entered in the room. One had auburn hair, pale skin, green eyes, and evident by his sideburns, seem to take in great pride that he was the more experienced one here.

"Alright, chin up." he said, chest puffed out with gusto. He pressed a button on the computer and waited for a few seconds. His brow furrowed in confusion. "Ah, shit. It's not working again. New guy, what's your name?"

"Flynn Rider." replied the second male officer. He had slick back brunette hair, a goatee, and tan skin.

"Nah, shit. Seriously?" the auburn haired officer said. "You got a slick name."

"Thanks."

"Can you turn it on?" asked the auburn haired officer.

"I can certainly try." Flynn got of from his chair he was leaning and approached the computer. Looking around the circuitry, he scratched his hair and looked confused.

"Um...there's a chord over there. You think it might need to be connected?" she said meakly, pointing over to the chord that wasn't plugged.

"Shut your mouth and stand still." He attached the cord to the camera. "Got it." He then pressed a button on the computer. The camera bleeped for a second, before snapping a picture of Anna.

"Wait! I wasn't ready." she exclaimed.

The auburn haired officer ignored her, too busy typing away on the computer. A machine soon beeped into existence, printing a card out. Flynn grabbed it and gave it to her.

Anna looked at it. It was a picture of her, but with her face with a stupid expression: gaped mouth and wide eyes. On the bottom of the card spelled her prison number: 2246 - ARE. Great, she grumbled to herself, tagging the ID onto her shirt.

"Tough shit. Next!" the auburn haired officer sneered.

Anna muttered something to herself before leaving the room in a slump. Ursula was already there; her foot tapping impatiently on the concrete wall.

"Follow me again." she said again in her signature drawling voice. Anna resisted the sudden urge to strangle her. Increasing her prison sentence is the last thing she needed.

"Um...where are we going?" asked Anna, struggling to keep up pace.

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"I am in a prison, after all." Ursula turn around with a squeak of her heels that she had struggle balancing was worth it and glared right back. It would be considered impressive or even a tad bit intimidating if it weren't for the fact that Anna was a good 2 inches taller than her.

"Don't get smart with me."

Anna only stared back in cold determination. She had to hold her ground here, and not be bullied into submission by a CO. After a prolonged staring contest, she turned her back and opened a door to her side. "Get in." Anna entered quickly without eye contact.

"Are you O.K.?"

Anna looked around. A thin, balding old man was sitting on a leather chair. This must be his office, thought Anna. Generic cabinets, plants, wooden stools, and a mahogany desk were the only things that belonged here. The only odd thing that stood out, in Anna's opinion, was the giant black, looming leather chair that the man is sitting on. Must be a compensation thing.

"Are you O.K.?" he asks again.

"I'm fine." Anna lied, taking a spindly stool and sitting on it.

"It's a pretty big case. Criminal conspiracy." he said, pulling up Anna's record and flipping through the pages.

"That was the charge. I carried a suit case of money. Drug money. Once. 3 years ago."

"What's the statue of limitation?" he said without looking up. Anna had the distinct impression that this person didn't enjoy his job.

"32 months. Yeah, you can imagine how angry I was when I found out. I was practically balling my eyes out when the police told me. And -" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes." he said, looking up finally. His piercing blue eyes bore into her behind thick, rimmed glasses.

"You know what, I'm just gonna stop talking because I'd just be rambling onward."

The old man smiled. His wrinkled face scrunched up a pleasant white raisin. He leaned back on his chair, crossed his arms, and gazed outside the window.

"And here you are. Costing the tax payers money. Sweating in my armchair. You know, I've been here for over 10 years, and I still don't have an idea of how this system works. I got 1 lady that in the kitchens that accidentally backed into her best friend that cheated with her husband that's doing 4 years, and another drug smuggler here in SHU that's doing 2 years. How does that work, huh?" He turned back his head and raised one of his eyebrows with concern. Anna was smiling and mechanically nodding her head back. "Um...are you going to barf?"

Anna shook her head, her pigtails were flailing around her head."I'm not going to barf. And what's SHU?"

"Security Housing Units. Colloquially, it would be known as solitary confinement. And are you sure? I'm going to be very angry if you're going to barf." he said, waggling his fingers as if disciplining his youngest granddaughter.

"I'm not going to barf." confirmed Anna, shaking her head once more.

"Anna, no one is going to mess with you if you don't mess with them. And they are lesbians." he added with a dramatic pause. "They'll try and hit you up. Just ignore them. You do not need to have lesbian sex under my facility here. Am I understood?"

"I have a fiance. He runs an ice business, and helps out with his families' reindeer one."

The old man's face soften up. A slight smile appeared. Homophobia, perhaps? "Oh, how nice."

"You just keep to yourself, and everything will be alright." he said, adjusting his small glasses perched on his looming, crooked nose. "Your cell block is at section 2B. Your guide is waiting for you at the door." He pointed towards the door.

"Uh...O.K. Thanks." Anna extended her hand. The old man looked at it with boredom, not sure what to do with it. Anna withdrew it. "Oh...sorry. That's somewhat inappropriate. Um...bye!" Excusing herself, she braced herself once more as she exited the room. The old man leaned back on his chair and smiled.

Anna was staring a woman that was the complete opposite of her previous escort. Snow skin, red lips, and a black haircut with vintage haircuts gave her the appearance of a princess. "Welcome to Arendelle Penintentiary. The names Snow White," she said, extending her hand, which Anna eagerly shook. "and I will be your new guide for the day. Follow me."

It was always good to meet someone of your age range, no matter the circumstances. If there was one lesson to take away traveling with Elsa, it was never judge a book by its cover. Anna quickly noticed an engagement ring. "Congratulations." she said, strutting side by side with Snow White.

"Oh, thank you! My prince charming is so nice and thoughtful - he's perfectly the greatest husband a woman can ask for."

"I'm getting engaged as well." Anna added with a slight swagger.

"Ooh, really? What's his name?" Snow White inquired while checking up on something on her clipboard.

"Kristoff - he's in the ice business."

"Ah, I see." said Snow White. Turning right to another hall, she led her to the bunker room. 5 foot concrete walls sectioned of different parts of the room. In each section are 3 bunks. Anna can only assume that this is where'd she be sleeping with the rest of her prison-mates.

"Here's your cell: section 2B." she indicated the one that was already occupied by 2 inmates. "If you have any other questions, feel free to ask around or go to Weaseltown."

"Weaseltown?"

Snow White giggled at her mistake. It sounded like a high school tween getting of at her first kiss. "I'm sorry." she corrected. "It's Weselton, but everybody calls him Weaseltown. He's the old man you just talked to."

"Why?"

"Last time a thunderstorm came and struck out all the lightning, Mr. Weaseltown," Snow White explained with an animated face. "locked himself inside his office and ordered his guards via the speakers to do all his dirty work. He was constantly stuttering and breathing rather hard."

"Yeesh."

"Yeah." Snow let out a long sigh. "Catch you around." She left Anna and went into her own section.

Entering in, Anna saw 2 woman. Both had their backs towards her, and neither were aware that another person was at their presence.

"What are you drawing?" inquired Anna, in an attempt to start friendly conversation.

"I'm _digging_ a hole." said the woman, her back still facing. "It's not only represents the freedom of my escape, but rather the black void of the future of blue-collared workers in Arendelle in an industrialized, modern society." She turned around, revealing a woman of exotic Middle Eastern descent, with black hair tied into a long ponytail. "And a vagina. The name's Jasmine. And the girl over here - " she indicated to her left. " - is Rapunzel."

Rapunzel was a young woman in her early 20s (Anna suspected Jasmine was around her age as well). Bearing a short, brunettte pixie hair-cut, sharp green eyes, and a playful smile, it's a mystery as to how this woman even wound up in prison.

_Then again, I'm here in prison as well..._

"Seriously? Like the German fairy tail." Rapunzel nodded. "My name's Anna."

"Where you from?" she asks.

"I was born and raised here in Arendelle. You?"

"Corona, and Jasmine here is from Agrabah. What'd you do?" she asks again with a eager smile. She must be the chipper type, thought Anna.

Anna hesitated for a second. "Aren't you suppose not to ask those types of questions?" From what she gathered from watching cop dramas and movies, asking that type of question can make you the receiving end of the scorn of your prison-mates. Or a good ass-whooping. Or rape. Or all 3 combined, if that was even possible. Was it possible?

"Pfeh. You've been reading to go to prison?" interrupted Rapunzel, tossing her pixie haircut with her hair.

BBRRIINNGG

Rapunzel quickly flew to the left side of the room and stood next to her bed. Jasmine did the same in the center of the room. "Crap. When that buzzer rings, you make sure you're at your station. That's when there going to do a head count." Anna quickly followed suit, and made way to the right side of the room.

Flynn Rider entered in the room, counting both with clicks of his pen. "Hey - you're the new girl. Anna, was it?"

Anna blinked. Rare was the guard who actually remembered prison names, let alone used them (many go by the common denominator "inmate")."Yes..."

"Sorry about what happened back there." he said, leaning on the wall. "Hans could be a bit of a dick."

"I noticed."

"I like your tattoo, by the way." Flynn said, tapping on the back of his neck.

"Thanks."

"Hi, Eugene." chirped Rapunzel.

"Hey, Rapunzel." Flynn said, running his hair with his fingers. Walking away from the prison cell, Anna couldn't help but make out a slight smile on his face.

"Eugene?" she asked, bewildered by the alternative name.

"Yeah, that's his real name, but only I call him Flynn." explains Rapunzel. "Please don't tell anyone." she added, raising her hands.

"I won't. Promise." said Anna, pretending to zip up her lips with her fingers.

"Here." they said, handing her an odd assortment of goods.

"What's this?" Anna looked at what she's holding; a basic array of hygiene products such as toothbrush, toothpaste, slippers, towels; ect.

"Consider it a welcoming gift. Anything else you need, you'll have to go to the commissary to purchase it." said Rapunzel.

"You mean I have to buy stuff?" exclaimed Anna. She would have to ask over the phone Kristoff to mail her a check.

"That's how it works around here. Welcome to Arendelle Penitentiary." finished Jasmine as she went back to digging her hole.

...

_"There. That should do it." said Oaken. He leaned back on his workbench to get a good look at his finished masterpiece._

_"That's it? Only one session." said Anna, attempting to touch it, only to have Elsa pull her arm away from the place. "I thought tattoos like these require multiple appointments."_

_"Not for this artist." said Elsa. "He's really good at what he does."_

_"Wow. Thanks. Can I - "_

_" - see? Here it is." Oaken held 2 mirrors. Giving Elsa one, both positioned themselves in the front and back of Anna, giving her a good view of her neck. There it was: _An intricate blue snowflake was tattooed, complimenting the fiery freckles that dotted her; the skin a bright sore pink.__

_"It's so beautiful." she softly spoke while admiring the work. _

_"You, " said Elsa. "look beautiful."_

_"Thanks. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller - you don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna began to stutter, but Elsa only giggled her adorable giggle that Anna always found cute._

_"Thank you." said Elsa blushing slightly. She turned to Oaken to give him his payment. "Say, Oaken you never told me where you learned to do all of this."_

_"I learned it in prison."_

_"Really?"_

_"Oh, yeah. You can learn a great many thing in there. In prison, there's a fine line between boredom and insanity, and creativity," groaned Oaken, reaching down to catch a falling check. "can help you prevent from crossing that line."_

_"Which prison, may I ask?" said Anna, getting up from her stool to get a good stretch. _

_Oaken rolled up his sleeve. On his hairy forearm shined the code 2246 - ARE. _

_"Arendelle Penitentiary."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Hans is Pornstache here. Quite befitting, given that both of these characters are crafty sons of bitches.<strong>

**Oh, and if you're confused as to the chronological order of Anna and Elsa's relationship, it goes like this:**

**- At 21, Anna meets Elsa at a bar in Arendelle**

**- 6 months in relationship, Anna and Elsa have sex; the latter tempting the former to travel with her**

**- 9 months in relationship, Anna gets a tattoo.**

**Good news: I've finished my chemistry prep classes, and passed with flying colors. As a result, I now have more time to write these sick, twisted stories.**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always helpful.**

**- V**


	4. Chapter 4: Them TV Titties

**So in this chapter, be prepared to meet your favorite princesses in a prison industrial complex!**

**That being said, I present:**

Chapter 4: Them T.V. Titties

* * *

><p><em>"I learned it in prison."<em>

_"Really?"_

_"Oh, yeah. You can learn a great many thing in there. In prison, there's a fine line between boredom and insanity, and creativity," groaned Oaken, reaching down to catch a falling check. "can help you prevent from crossing that line."_

_"Which prison, may I ask?" said Anna, getting up from her stool to get a good stretch._

_Oaken rolled up his sleeve. On his hairy forearm shined the code 2246 - ARE._

_"Arendelle Penitentiary."_

...

_I'd always loved getting clean._

Anna took of her towel and began to inspect herself at the mirror. Could use some work, but all in all, it's a work in progress. Kristoff always said that she could do modeling, but Anna wasn't the type to show of.

_I love showers._

She stepped into her shower. It was a small cubicle with flimsy ceramic-tiled 5 foot walls that separated her from the other inmate. Small residues of mildew and stains Anna didn't want to think about dotted between the tiling. It had a very washed out pink texture,

_I love baths._

She took of her towel and hanged it on top of the wall.

_It's my happy place._

She turned on the faucet, expected to be greeted with warm, welcoming water.

_Correction: was my happy place._

Anna led out a loud yelp as cold, merciless water slapped her across her face.

_So this is the infamous prison shower..._

Clutching herself, she shivered as the cold shower water rained down on her. Wiping her bangs from her brow, she felt her teeth chatter for several seconds before fully recovering from the initial blast. Bending down quickly to grab soap from her bathroom basket (souvenir from Rapunzel and Jasmine), Anna quickly began to wash herself up.

Every prisoner was entitled to 2 minutes each day of shower time, and depending on the time of the day you used it or how early you woke up, it could be either a cold one or a hot one. Needless to say, Anna learned that lesson the hard way.

As Anna was washing her breasts, she looked around. Water droplets may have clouded her eyelashes, but she could see pretty clearly what was going around her: woman from their late teens to late 20s of varying degrees of modesty, all waiting for their showers or already showering. Many of them wore faces of discontent and impatience. Some displaying their assets with an air of flamboyance, others concealing them with the tiniest amount of modesty they can muster. Rapunzel and Jasmine were the latter.

Turning around, she let water run through her backside. It felt strangely relaxing; the merciless icy stream massaging every aching tendon of her shoulder blades and seeping deep into the contours of her back. In the long run, she could get use to this...

"Damn, you got some nice ass titties."

Anna's eyes popped fast. Standing right before her was a fully naked woman. With dark hair, warm brown skin, dark eyes looking at Anna, and an armband around her right arm, there was no doubt in her mind; this was the same woman that displayed the obscene vulgar vaginal hand gesture right before Anna started her prison sentence.

"Those are some TV titties if I ever saw one." she said in a sultry tone, licking her lips and tossing her raven locks around. "All nice and firm and perky that stand up on their own."

Anna blushed. Quickly turning around, she hurried as fast as she could. It was uncomfortable being watched in prison, but even more so with _her_, of all people. her swaying hips were already unnerving as it is already.

"Your 60 seconds are already up..." she said, tapping her sandals on the cement floor as her eyes trailed on those freckles.

Anna turned of the faucet and stepped out of the shower, head hung down low from sheer embarrassment. "Sorry." she said meekly as she rapped herself under the towel. "Oh, wait - almost forgot this." Turning back, she grabbed her bathroom basket.

"Now get the fuck out the way, bitch." she said, stepping in the shower.

Anna quickly left the shower section of the prison and went to the other side with toilets. She looked at a mirror. Her face was still raw and red from the large amount of blushing and bloodflow, complementing the freckles that dotted her shoulders and cheeks. She was still young, healthy, and practically glowing with vitality. There was no dead gaze of hopelessness in her eyes, no dramatic loss of weight, no sullied demeanor clouding her sunny personality.

Drying herself quickly, she tied her hair into their signature twin braids. She may be in prison, but even she wanted to feel pretty here...even if it meant increasing the chances of another inmate hitting on her. Putting on her khaki uniform, she inspected her looks one more time before heading out to the hallways of Arendelle Penitentiary.

...

Kristoff was bored.

Scratch that - he was lonely.

Like, really, really lonely.

Spending the night alone at his apartment did had its fair share of advantages. For starters, this meant having more sprawl space. And not having to hear Anna's snores (which till this day, insists that she does not do) or wake up to strands of her hair falling from her head was really nice.

But in the end, it wasn't enough. The apartment was way too quiet for his taste, and the news of Anna's prison sentence seem to have hit Sven hard. Deep down, he miss her. He miss how her hair smelled like strawberries and watermelon. He miss how how the light danced from her teal eyes and set her freckles on fire.

He miss her sunny, vivacious personality, and how it made him into the man he is today.

Getting up from his sofa to grab a drink, he looked at his wall clock. Only 40 minutes left until his work shift starts. He was use to all of this, before Anna showed up that fateful afternoon. Years of slaving away all alone on that ice farm really did made him a bit of a loner. He didn't talk to a lot of people, and didn't need to. With Anna by his side, it was always a relief seeing someone greet him when he was at his house. She reminded him with his big family. Now that she's gone, he has nothing to look forward to when he gets back from work. And a whining dog isn't much company these days.

What else was he going to do? Shovel and harvest ice all day? There was a engagement party to plan, and soon a wedding after that, but such plans won't come through tuition until the 13 months expire, and even then Kristoff thought that Anna might need some time readjusting herself back towards society.

_This is going to be a long year..._

Kristoff went back towards his couch and plopped open his laptop, scrolling down through various links and articles, as if determine to kill his boredom.

**Arendelle's latest recession sees slow recovery.**

_That can only be good news for my ice business._

**Agrabah's civil war displace 20,000 refugees.**

_Ouch. Sucks to be them. Hope those people make it._

**Idina Menzel's sophmore album hit top Arendelle Billboards 100.**

_Idina Menzel?_ That name struck a cord with him. Of course he remembers now. How could he not? She was one of Anna's favorite singers. Kristoff remembers fondly her adorable squeal when he presented her with concert tickets for her comeback tour.

_"Here." Kristoff handed her a sealed envelope one hot summer afternoon._

_Anna looked at it with apprehension. "What's this?" she ask, gingerly touching the package. She opened it, revealing 2 tickets to the upcoming concert of Idina Menzel._

_"Are you serious?" she said, holding up the tickets delicately up to the light. "Is this for real?"_

_Kristoff can only smile and nod his head is silent. He liked it when Anna just gaped and gaped like a teenage girl. Her eyes were practically teal saucers._

_"Are. You. Serious?"_

_"Damn straight I am."_

_"Thank you." said Anna, rubbing her face in Kristoff's chest. He liked his when she did this. "Thank you for this."_

Krisoff stroked his blonde stubble as he leaned back on his sofa, fondly remembering that moment. A ringing cell phone promptly cut his daydream.

"Hello?" he said irritably through the speaker.

"A call from Arendelle Penintentiary is being made to you right now. Press 1 to receive or hang up the phone."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. Has Anna got into a fight already? Who knew the feisty pants had it in her. He pressed 1 and listened intently.

"Hello?"

"Kristoff, is that you?" said a familiar, shaky voice.

"Hey, Anna. It's me, Kristoff...who's all alone...in the apartment. Anyway, what's going on with you? How's prison? Is the staff treating you well? How are the other inmates? Are they nice?"

Kristoff could hear Anna let out a sniff through the speaker. It must be nice, hearing someone you love worry and fuss over you. Truth be told, he couldn't be any happier to hear her voice again.

"Long story short, I've already been here less than 24 hours, and I feel like I already want to kill half the people in this dump of a prison." she said with a hint of menace in her tone.

"We can't have you doing that."

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell you more about it. But first I need you to so something for me." Anna quickly explained the purchasing economy within prison complex, requesting him to mail a check and wire an account for her while she's in Arendelle Penitentiary.

"I didn't know stuff like that didn't even existed." asked Kristoff.

"Oh, it does." stated Anna matter of factly. She then explained about visitation hours, and when Kristoff will be able to visit her.

"Reall? Next week?" Kristoff said. Despite trying to keep in voice calm, he was practically jumping in joy on his couch. He couldn't wait to see Anna again, even if it were a few hours. Even Sven felt his master's happiness, as he began wagging his tail in delight.

"By next week if all things run smoothly, which believe me, in a prison, rarely does. Still, one can only hope." said Anna."One last thing: if you can send your father my thanks, I'd really appreciate it."

"Will do. Anything else?" he asked.

"That'd be it. Kristoff?" Anna whispered. Kristoff imagine her looking behind her back, not wanting to show any strong emotion in a prison environment, with guards and inmates breathing down her neck.

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Anna hung up the phone.

Kristoff was practically bouncing off of his sofa and around his house. Sven was baring like crazy, his tail was wagging. Kristoff noticed and picked him up, only to then glance at his watch. Only 30 minutes till his shift starts.

"Snaps. Better get going." he said, kissing Sven on the forehead. Making sure that there was enough dog food on Sven's tray, he grabbed his coat and keys, and set out to the Arendelle morning.

...

Anna hung up the phone. The first half was done. Now all she needs to do was to convince the Warden to let Kristoff appear on his vistation rights. Shouldn't be so hard, right? What was his name? Weselton? Weaseltown?

She looked around her surroundings: nearly everybody was heading to a certain direction. Seeing Jasmine in a far distance, she increases her walking speed to catch up to her.

"So where are we going?"

"Lunch." replied Jasmine.

Anna's stomach grumbled. "Wonder what prison food taste like?" She didn't know any famous movie scenes or documentaries to draw reference from.

"You'll find out for yourself, princess." said Rapunzel, who appeared beside right next to her. "It'll take time getting use to."

"Well, here we are: Arendelle Penitentiary Kitchen." said Jasmine, arms spread out.

Anna looked around. She was having flashbacks of her old high school, as it was set up nearly identical to it. The baby-barf stools and tables, the pale tiles that coated the walls and ceilings, the florescent tubes of light that were hanging in the air - it was all there. They were key differences: guards in uniform patrolling by, watching them with intent eyes, making sure that no trouble would erupt. Oh, and the fact that this took place in a prison. A cafeteria line starting from her right led to the food station.

The line moved quick and without hassle. Occasionally Flynn had to bark at an inmate that was cutting in line, but that was about it. As Anna looked ahead of the line (she got their much later than the other inmates), she saw a variety of woman. Ranging from their early 20s to their late 40s, these were woman that all had a story to tell. Some had tattoos, others had wrinkles, while the unfortunate ones were starting to gray.

Each and every one of them had their own past and future. Their past, and the crime they chose to commit.

Once Anna got to the food counter, she gazed down. It was all standardized food you would find: eggs, hams, sausages, toast, dried peaches; ect. Edible, but Anna doubt that they held any real nutritional value for a woman to use. They came from questionable places, then frosted, then reheated again for prison consumption.

"Looks...appetizing." she said, gazing at all the food that was available for her. Her tone clearly matched her face, which was sharply reflected on the shield glass. A lunch tray suddenly crashed onto the top counter, containing toast, eggs, ham, sausages, and cut peaches. She looked up.

A young woman of African American features was looking back at her with a sarcastic smirk. Wearing a hairnet, her strong jaw and dimples couldn't hide away her feminine charm. "Thanks, sweetie." she sneered, revealing pearly white teeth.

Anna took the lunch tray. "Oookay. Who's that?"

"That's Tiana, the head of the kitchens. 1 simple rule to dealing with her: you don't mess with her..." Rapunzel said, grabbing her tray.

"...and she doesn't mess with you." completed Jasmine, completing her tray.

Anna looked around the room. "I see. Anybody else I need to know of?" Jasmine led the 3 of them near a table where Snow White was sitting. With a nod, she allowed the girls to sit next to her. Grabbing a bit of toast, Anna let out a squeal. "My God, does this toast taste like splooge." Struggling to swallow"Is all the prison food going to taste like this?"

"Pretty much. I've been here for over 2 months, and I'm still getting use to it." said Rapunzel.

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. Tossing her long black, ponytail, she opened a carton of mild. "Don't worry, your taste buds will get acclimated towards it after 6 months."

Anna stab a piece of peach with her fork and held it within an inch for her face. "Bet these peaches don't even taste what they look like." she said, scrutinizing it with disgust.

"Well, they are other yummy pieces of fruit that offer better nutritional value." sand a voice behind her.

Anna got exited. Anything was better than eating this crap for 13 months. "Really? Where?" Turning around, she saw her answer take in the form the same woman that was naked in the shower.

"The name's Pokahontas." she said, throwing her long, black hair. "And the piece of fruit I'm referring to is - "

"People - it's breakfast." exclaimed an slightly impatient Snow White.

"Ooh, woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Casper?" Pocahontas sat right next to her, her face dangerously close to Snow White's. "Maybe...I can poke your hole...if you would like?"

Snow White looked back at Pocahontas, brows furrowed with disgust and contempt. "No thanks - I've already got a lover waiting for me."

"Really? What's his name? When do we get to meet him?"

Anna had to tune the conversation out because she had to focus on eating the horrendous breakfast before her. Spearing a piece of scrambled eggs, she scrunched her face, as if trying to plow through the horrendous taste of eggs in her mouth just to fill her belly. If she wasn't going to eat, then she was going to drop dead. She might as well get use to this food.

Snow White turned to her, evidently concerned with her well being. "Don't worry. It gets better."

"With pussy." added Pocahontas, a fork still in her mouth.

Jasmine let out a heavy sigh. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "We get it."

Pocahontas stared back, fork still resting on her tongue. Jasmine returned the glare, resulting in an awkward 15 second silent staring contest. If invisible could be flying, then both Snow and Rapunzel would be feeling them at the moment. Anna was too busy digesting stale sausages that haven't been cooked properly.

Pocahontas broke the silence."How's Aladdin doing?" she said with a grin that would the Cheshire Cat to shame. Now the entire table seem to have gotten quiet. Jasmine's eyes narrowed, and her grip on her fork must have increased, as evident by the whitening of her knuckles.

"Don't even go there." she whispered with as much venom she can squeeze. She looked like she was about to stab her.

"Then stay out of mine."

"Of what? Scoring pussy?"

"A girls gotta eat in this environment." Pocahontas whipped her hair once more, accidentally brushing Snow White with it. "Would you not do the same?"

"I wouldn't." said Rapunzel, her head still down, as if trying to avoid the argument that was happening before her altogether.

"Well, I'm out." said Anna, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Wait, already?"

"That was quick?"

"Sometimes a quickie is good enough?"

"Maybe too quick. You alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm good. I just gotta do something. Catch you guys later." Smiling, she excused herself from the table. Returning back to the kitchen, she placed her tray back to a slot in the wall. A gloved hand came from the slot and took the tray but not before flipping her the thumb.

Anna could only stare back at the extended middle finger with a raised eyebrow. "The eggs tasted pretty good." Slumped, she quietly made her way over to the exit of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" shouted Rapunzel.

"To Weaseltown's office."

Walking down the corridors, Anna leaned her head on the wall. The cold, peeling paint scratched into her scalp, but she didn't mind at this point. These people were crazy. How on earth was she going to survive in a place like this?

Of course, she met people like them. They reminded her of her past. Being in near them reminded her the time she spent with Elsa, traveling around the world. They were people who you wouldn't consort: drug pushers, murderers, rapists. People who could turn on you in a second if you didn't get on their good side.

And now, they're all here with Anna. Only difference is that she doesn't have Elsa's protection. Continuing walking, Anna now faced the front of Weselton's office door. She knocked 3 times.

"Enter." Anna did so. The office's signature mahogany scent greeted her. She took it in and savored, it was the only remaining link towards the outside world.

Mr. Weselton was sitting on his big, black, intimidating chair. "Ah, yes. Anna. Tell me: how is your first day in Arendelle Penintentiary?"

"Fine." Anna lied.

"Not getting into trouble, I hope?" Mr. Weselton adopted a more sterner tone of voice.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"That's good. You...alright?" Mr. Weselton asked hesitantly.

Anna nodded her head. "Yep. I need to ask you about something." She then proceeded to explain her ignorance of the prison system. That she didn't know that there was a commissary where inmates can go to purchase items they need. She told him about her fiancé, Kristoff, and how he was going to send a check to her prison account, and that it needed to be processed immediately in order her to live here without mooching off of other inmates. Lastly, she told him that she wanted to see him very badly.

"That can be arranged."

Blinking, Anna struggled to process what she just heard. "Wait, what?" That was it? No puppy-eyed innocent pleading she would have to unleash.

"I said," Mr Weselton, with a hint of a smile on his wrinkled face. "that that can be arranged."

"I see. Well, thanks!" Anna chirped. She wasn't expecting it to be that easy.

"Before you leave, I have something I want to say to you."

"Uh...OK."

Weselton leaned back on his massive chair, crossed his arms, and began to look at her. What was he looking at? Contraband? Marijuana? "You must be a very lucky girl. Having a future husband like that. Someone who could visit you on a daily basis."

Anna smiled as she fiddled with her twin braids. She was uncomfortable with people eyeing her like that. The vivid memory of her morning prison was still etched in the back of her mind. "Yes, he's a very sweet man."

"It's practically the envy of all of these women over there." he said, sweeping his arms around the room. Anna couldn't imagine why. Nearly all of them probably hadn't had a dick in them in years. Bet their pipes are clogged as shit down there. "Do mind your step and place within this prison society. And if you see any suspicious activity, you report them to me."

Anna raised an eyebrow. What was he secretly asking me to do: be a snitch? An inside ear for him to slate his curiosity on prison gossip? "Uh...OK."

"Was that all?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Was. That. All?" Mr. Weselton asked. Anna meakly nodded. He signaled the door.

"Phew - glad that's over with." Anna muttered under her breath. Opening the door, she heard Weselton call her name once more. Turning, she saw him with a stern face.

"Lesbians," warned Mr. Weselton, pausing for dramatic effect. "can be very dangerous."

"I'm sure they are. Thanks for the advice." Anna said with a slow nod on her head before closing the door behind her. Deep down, she was struggling not to sneer right back and yell 'No shit'. The first one she met took her around the world, and the ones she was meeting right now want to rip her apart. Below the waist.

Satisfied with having secured financial stability within prison, Anna began making her towards her cell. She began almost skipping, and though it would have probably looked weird from the perspective of a fellow inmate, she didn't care. She felt elastic. She felt jubilant. She felt whatever insert advance SAT word that stood for happiness.

She was going to see her fiancé once more. She could live in comfort in a hellhole like this. Hell, she might even enjoy the food in here. The inmates she could eventually befriend. Yeah, she could do this, she thought to herself as she made a right to the next hallway.

Then suddenly, out of no where, a gloved hand flew from the corner of the walls, grabbing her by the collar. Anna tried to yell, but another hand flew towards her mouth, quickly silencing her. She tried to fight back, but was quickly overpowered as she was take into one of the storage rooms.

Adjusting her eyes to the dark, Anna tried to squirm once more as she moved her head. She could faintly make out her assailant's face as she was being dragged from behind: auburn sideburns, green eyes, and a dash of sinister handsomeness.

It was Hans Westerguard.

"Let me guess." he cupped Anna's breasts with his gloved hands. Though a good deal of fabric (4 layers, if you count the bra, gray undershirt, khaki shirt, and Han's gloves) seperated his digits from her breasts, he expertly managed to locate the nipples and began pinching them; twisting them until Anna began to buckle down at her knees. "34C?"

All Anna could manage was a grunt. Despite not wanting him to give him the satisfaction, she secretly reveled being pinched and teased like this. Kristoff never touched her like this. It was always the same basic formula with him: turn of the lights, slip in the condom, missionary; ect. This was something else. Something exiting, something unpredictable.

Elsa was like that, too.

But this was sexual harassment, thought Anna at the back of her mind. This is nothing more than a power hungry guard abusing his power over a helpless prisoner.

"I can't here you..." cooed Hans as he sniffed her hair again. He began to insert his knee between her legs, slowly working up to her inner thighs.

"34C." she panted through heavy breaths; her eyes rolling back to her sockets.. Heat began to claw at her stomach. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to control herself any longer.

"What was that?"

34C" she repeated once more, although it sounded like a squeal.

Hans smirked as he slammed her to the wall. Anna's head thumped loudly as it pounded away as her vision got more blurred and darker. "I thought so - did you get them from your mother? Was she..." he paused as he started caressing the upper portions of her breasts. "well endowed as you?"

Anna didn't want to answer back to give him the satisfaction. All she could do was suffer in silent as she inhaled the concrete wall and the plastic paint that was so close to her face as he took his sweet, long time. She grimaced as she let him feel her most intimate private parts, his slimy gloved hands all over her.

This man before her (or on her, however you look at it) is not a man of the law. No, he is one of the lowest forms of life: a thug, a brute who uses his position for power to bully those who are weaker than him for pleasure.

Elsa use to wear glove hands.

"I'll take your silent as a yes. Those are some quality breasts you got over there." "Almost A-list celebrity type." Hans must have had his fill of enjoyment, because his mood swung a complete 180. Spinning Anna around, he caught her by the throat and slammed her to the cleaning shelf. Anna's body hit the numerous shelves as bottles of bleach and laundry detergent shook violently.

Hans green eyes bore dangerously close into Anna's teal ones as he licked his lips. "Now you listen to me. I don't know what you mumbled about me when I took your picture, but I don't appreciate you disrespecting your superiors, got it? I've got a job to do, and I don't you need it making it any hard."

"I'd appreciate it," Anna grunted through her teeth. "if you can manage to do you job properly. How hard can it be? Just bark out orders and take a couple of pictures. Easy, rig - " Anna's words were cut short by a sharp slap by Hans.

"We're not going to have an attitude problem, are we?" said Hans, who was now approaching dangerously levels of malice and intent. Anna could see her reflection on his eyes.

"No." she whispered, struggling to hold back a sob. She wouldn't dare show any weakness towards her enemy, especially if there the ones that are sexually harassing her.

"What was that, I can't here you?"

"No." Anna repeated again, slightly louder.

"No, what?" he asked in a condescending tone.

"No, Officer Westerguard." she said even louder.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Letting go of Anna, Hans looked outside the stained window on the door. Verifying that no one was around, he grabbed Anna by the collar and flung her through the door. "Now get out of my sight before I report you to Warden Weselton."

Anna quickly recovered herself and proceeded to march back towards her cell. Even in prison, she learned that appearances mattered as she wiped away the tears that were beginning to spill. As she walked down the long, narrow empty corridors, she thought about what she just felt: strong flashes of her previous relationship, and hot flashes between her nether regions. She grit her teeth: she hated what she just felt. Guilt, self-loathing, and pleasure all rolled into one ball; it was eating away her heart out.

But the most gut-wrenching idea that slipped towards her mind were the fleeting flashes of Elsa. She hasn't seen Elsa in over a year. Why now? Of all places to be thinking of her, why here, in prison - one of the most unromantic places in the entire place? Anna shook her head. She didn't know what to think anymore. She couldn't make heads of tails of the feelings she just felt right now.

A white dot fell upon the window. She looked outside. It was beginning to snow. Anna could see her breath on the window as she leaned on it, massaging the snowflake tattoo that was on her back.

Already here for a week, and she doesn't know who she'll become once she gets out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and constructive criticisms are always helpful.<strong>

**Oh, and quick question: how should I continue writing the chapters? Focus more on Anna and Elsa's past, or expand the prisoners? An equal amount of both? Please let me know via PM.**

**- V**


	5. Chapter 5: The Scars of our Past

**Damn. Over 6000 words. Don't I spoil you bastards. Chapters are going to be a bit late, as semester starts, and my delicate GPA can't take another C in my college courses. Here's a recap of Anna and Elsa's relationship in chronological order:**

**- At 21, Anna meets Elsa at a bar in Arendelle**

**- 6 months in relationship, Anna and Elsa have sex; the latter tempting the former to travel with her**

**- 9 months in relationship, Anna gets a tattoo.**

**Oh, and in this universe, Arendelle is in USA - specifically the northeast. **

Chapter 5: The Scars of our Past

* * *

><p><em>But the most gut-wrenching idea that slipped towards her mind were the fleeting flashes of Elsa. She hasn't seen Elsa in over a year. Why now? Of all places to be thinking of her, why here, in prison - one of the most unromantic places in the entire place? Anna shook her head. She didn't know what to think anymore. She couldn't make heads of tails of the feelings she just felt right now.<em>

_A white dot fell upon the window. She looked outside. It was beginning to snow. Anna could see her breath on the window as she leaned on it, massaging the snowflake tattoo that was on her back._

_Already here for a week, and she doesn't know who she'll become once she gets out of here._

...

_Anna closed her eyes. Sweat was rolling from her forehead, coating her strawberry blonde bangs. Rolling up the cuffs of her khaki blue sweatpants and red button up t-shirt, she stretched her arms once more, letting her body take it all in, allowing her senses to overwhelm her very core._

_A rock jutted out from her plateau, offering her and Elsa a view that few can only imagine they would see in film. Or on the internet (it was always better to see things up close). Behind her was a cavern, sitting underneath the base of a large rock formation. Their caravan was parked right beside it._

_The smell of the wild savanna around here smelled powerful and intense, with (what Anna thought) hints of cocaine lingering in the air. __But most suffocating of all was the intense heat of Pride Rock, baking her already tan skin to a warm orange crisp. Only Elsa seemed to be immune to such UV radiation. Lucky bitch, Anna thought._

_A bug landed on her cheek, its presence bothersome and irritating. Anna swatted it away with a lazy hand, then took of her baseball cap._

_Elsa leaned on her shoulder, wearing matching khaki jeans, a black button up shirt, and a savanna straw hair. Her platinum blonde hair flowing in the wind. "That tattoo looks good on you." She rubbed her nose into Anna's shoulders._

_Anna rubbed her neck; the blue snowflake tattoo standing in sharp contrast to her freckles. "Yeah, Oaken really did a good job with that. Remind me where he learned this?"_

_"Arendelle Penitentiary. Wasn't that in your city?" Elsa answered, snaking a arm around her waist._

_"Yeah, but I'm sure as hell I'll never go there." said Anna, reaching down to hold her cool arm with her freckled one. "No with you by my side."_

_"So was this worth it?" asked Elsa._

_"What?" Anna said, eyes still glued to the savanna below her. It was like looking at a 60" plasma screen TV right in front of you._

_"That delay at the Kenyan Airport?"_

_Anna blinked. "Oh, that?" She understood what Elsa meant by that. She was referring to the fact that their luggage didn't show up on time, and that they had to wait for nearly 2 hours at the airport, waiting for it to show up. Needless to say, Elsa got a little worried when her "cargo" didn't show up on time._

_"Yeah." said Elsa._

_Anna turned around to face her and said, "Totally." This view...no...this entire trip has been worth it. Anything with Elsa was worth it._

_It's been almost 2 years (20 months to be precise), and so far it's been a magical ride. Calling it a fantasy would be an understatement; it was pure heaven. Corona, Maldonia, Norway - exotic places were traveled during the day. Most of the time, the hours were spent either shopping, eating, visiting important historical monuments, or a combination of all 3 at the same time. The nights got even more fun. Occasionally Elsa had to shut herself alone in the apartment to deal with her contacts, which left Anna ample amount of free time to explore. But she understood that it was a necessary sacrifice for both of them._

_Both girls have seen the impossible, and done the questionable. But it didn't matter to the both of them. Elsa was doing well with her drug smuggling business, and Anna even managed to gain a sizable loyal fan base on the internet when she blogged about her travels._

_So when Elsa asked her to come with her to Pride Rock so that she could physically report her progress for her boss, Anna jumped at the opportunity. It didn't matter where she was going, it only mattered that she was going somewhere with Elsa. And that was all that mattered._

_So here she was: in Pride Rock._

_"This is nice." Anna said, breathing in once more. "Great view, too." Elsa silently nodded her head; she couldn't agree more. The view was absolutely spectacular. She could see as far as the horizon, from the lush vegetation that dotted the landscape around her to the gorge over to her right at the distance. A wide diverse range of animals frolicked below her._

_"It looks like it's about to rain." said Anna. Elsa looked up as well. She was right. The clouds were getting darker and faster, and she could have sworn that she heard a crackle of lightning in the distance._

_A bug landed on her cheek, tickling and irritating her once more. Swatting it away, Elsa placed a cool hand on her cheek as she planted another one._

_"Come, lets go meet Scar."_

...

Anna opened her eyes. The annoying fly on her cheek wasn't a fly. Looking upwards, she saw what it actually was: a leaking tile from the ceiling of Anna's cell.

_Wait, cell?_

She looked around. It then dawned on her: she was in prison, surrounded my women who've made wrong choices in her life. Just as she did.

The intense powerful smell of the savanna was gone, replaced with something that smelled like a combination of dried cement and something sterile. Replacing the cool gusts of wind that set the grass to motion and tickled her skin was a very itchy blanket and a pillow.

_Man, this place must really be going down the crapper._

After wrestling with the thin paper sheets, she got up and looked around. Other inmates were beginning to wake up, some just stirring from their sleeps, others folding their blankets. Jasmine and Rapunzel were just stirring from their side of the cell as well.

She had dreamt about Elsa. She hasn't done since she's been dating with Kristoff. But why here? Why now, of all places? A small drop of water handed on the back of her neck, landing squarely on her snowflake tattoo. Her two inmates were finally awaken.

"Morning, you two. Had any sweet dreams?" said Anna. This was her second day in prison, so she might as well start the day of on a positive note.

"None here." said Rapunzel, through heavy eyelids. Stretching, she struggled up to remain conscious. As evident by her puffy red eyes, she didn't get much sleep last night.

"Yeah. I dreamed that I was in Agrabah." said Jasmine, combing her hair with a brush.

"Really?" This piqued her interest. Despite all the traveling she did with Elsa, she never went to Agrabah. Elsa would never explain why, but Anna expected it had something to do with her international laws and the risks of getting caught.

Jasmine nodded her head. "Yep. This was before the civil war broke out over there." she said in between brush strokes. Her hair was a thick wavy black, which demanded an enormous amount of time to untangle. Anna could relate to such a problem to an extent. Only Rapunzel was spared from such a task.

"I take it that you're an immigrant?"

Jasmine nodded her head again. "Yes."

"And...what was it like over there Before the civil war?"

Jasmine finished brushing her hair. Setting her comb down, she paused for a few seconds. "Oh, really nice. Well, before the civil war broke out. Back then, it was completely different compared to what's being pumped through mainstream media outlets here."

"I see." said Anna, merely absorbing what she was hearing. She didn't want to start a political debate with her fellow inmate. The last thing she wanted a friend turned against her, or heaven forbid, a knife planted on her shoulder. She already has enough drama on her plate at the moment.

"So who's Al?" she asked innocently.

Jasmine quickly tensed up. "What?"

"You keep whispering that name in your dreams." she said nicely.

Jasmine eye's narrowed. How did she know that? Rapunzel knows about her past, and only in small pieces of it. "You've been spying on me?"

"Well, it was her first night here." interjected Rapuznel. "Of course she's going to be a tad bit restless. What did you expect?"

"Thank you." beamed Anna. Rapunzel sleepily smiled back, struggling once more to stay awake.

BRRNNGG

Anna looked up. The alarm on the side of the wall just glowed wall. She knew what this meant. Standing right next to her bunk ,she waited to be counted of.

To her utter dismay, Hans came strolling by her cell, whistling a tune, pen clicking by his side. He gave Jasmine and Rapunzel a curt nod before turning his head towards Anna. "Inmate." he sneered at her, eyes clearly leering at places where they shouldn't be.

"Wester - " curtly replied Anna, but stopped mid word, remembering her little incidence with him yesterday at the cleaning storage. "Officer Westerguard."

Hans only smiled his sick smiled before walking out of her cell. Both Rapunzel and Jasmine seem to have caught that little interaction.

"What was that all about?" asked a curious Rapunzel.

Anna could only shake her head in disgust. The complete irony of it all is that such a horrendous and heinous act took place in a cleaning storage closet. Anna fantasized for a moment when yesterday she could have had her revenge by dumping bleach down Han's throat. "I'll tell you about it later." she said with as much contempt she can muster.

...

_"So...is this what you told me about it?" asked Anna, eyes glowing with anxiety as she descended down the elevator ride slowly. The metal box was descending its way downward into the lower chambers of Pride Rock. Who knew that an elevator was here to begin with? Anna was starting to feel uncomfortable about this. In fact, a twinge of doubt was starting to creep inside of her._

_Elsa, on the other hand, looked calm and rather exited. "This is it!" A ding went up, signalling the ride to stop and the doors to crank open. "What do you think?" she said, stepping out to guide Anna's hand._

_Definitely not what Anna had imagined. Stepping out of the elevator, she found herself in a room that Anna was sure what the movies she watched called a meth lab. It's certainly had the air of a busy and professional business, and the shady atmosphere of an illegal one. Tubes, beakers, and measuring equipment were all either being displayed or being used for a variety of experiments; many filled with exotic liquids._

_Bags of suspicious looking white powder, moss-like substance, and (what Anna could make out from a distance) crystals were stacked in neat rows, some already in their suitcases. Wads of cash were everywhere, littering the floor._

_Anna ran her hand up a chain that dangled from the ceiling. She looked up. Light was coming from the top, streaming from cave holes. The entire place was dim, so portable batteries hooked to lamps were turned on, brightening the place even more. "Looks...cozy." The entire place had a very industrial feel towards it, as if it's sole construct was to make a profit. No love or craftsmanship when into creating or brightening the place._

_Elsa nodded her head, oblivious to her hesitation and uneasiness. "Sure is. Scar!"_

_"Ah, there you are, my dear." said a baritone voice with a rich British accent and a hint of African mixed in it._

_Stacking at 6"2 with broad-shoulders and a sleek velvet pinstripe suit, Scar came into view. Tan skin and eerily yellow eyes seem to complement his feral appearance, and a significant amount of scars seem to litter his hands; the most prominent of which over his right eye. Whether scar was named because of his actual scar on his right eye or his feral appearance, Anna didn't want to know._

_"And who is this lovely bird you've snagged?" he purred, eyes roaming all over Anna._

_Elsa didn't seem to mind as she swung an arm around her. "Well...her name is Anna, and she's from Arendelle."_

_Scar's took her hand to kiss it. Anna's skin crawled; she can only imagine where those lips have been. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Elsa talks quite a bit about you."_

_"Oh, I would certainly hope not." replied back Anna. Scar raised a thick, black eyebrow._

_Elsa cleared her throat. "Anna, dear. Go and have a look around. This'll only take a few minutes."_

_"Um...are you sure about this?" she asked back. Usually, she was comfortable walking alone and exploring in the daytime without Elsa. But here, in an international drug smuggling meeting, she felt uneasy about being here. It's as if something was pulling her stomach in the opposite direction - away from this place and into somewhere more...safer._

_Somewhere with Elsa._

_Elsa continued to smile her gorgeous smile. "Don't worry - you'll be fine. Just don't touch anything." She turned her back on her and went to talk with Scar in another section in the chamber about her profit margins._

_Anna sighed. Looking around, she realized that she was all alone now. The sound only left in the makeshift hideout were the water dripping from the stalactites._

_A tarp to the left side of her, yellow in color, was jutting out oddly from the rock formation that it covered, and...billowing in the wind?_

_Wind? That shouldn't make any sense. Looking around, Anna saw no wind source nearby. They were no holes or air conditioners (due to Anna's sweating) and she's too far down for the wind to take any effect below here. They were no fans here, and the temperature is still stifling as it was back up._

_Deciding to investigate, Anna approached the yellow tarp and pulled on it. What it revealed made her nearly scream in shock._

_A young man was being chained to the wall with steel cuffs. His emancipated thin features, torn clothes that consisted of a purple vest and white baggy trousers, and scars all his torso violently spelled out one notion: that he was here as a prisoner, tortured, and experimented on._

_"Wuuahhh. Help me." he croaked._

_"Oh my God. Are you alright?"_

_"Water." he croaked once more. His lips were parched and red. Anna quickly grabbed her water cantine slung over her shoulder and pressed it on the prisoner's lips. He happily drank it ._

_"Who did this to you? Did Scar did this to you?" she asks while he continued to drink away the water. It was almost gone, but she didn't mind at this point._

_The prisoner stopped drinking and asked, "Who's Scar?"_

_"He's the -" Anna stopped herself before completing that statement. If she told him about Scar, she could possible implement both Elsa and her. The prisoner was still staring at her with bloodshot eyes, expecting her to answer his question. She decides to change the subject. "Never mind. How did you get here? We need to get you here."_

_"You can't. It's already too late for that." he said, trying to pull away from the shackles that held his arms to the wall. Anna noticed that his wrists are bleeding. "But I can tell you about my story, and how I got here. If I do, will you promise me one thing, miss?"_

_Anna swallowed. For all know, he could be lying through his teeth, but then again...does he have anything to lose right now? "I can't guarantee anything, but I can certainly try."_

_"Tell me that you'll do whatever you can to use my story for the greater good. To stop mad men from destroying families and ruining countries?"_

_"Countries? How? In what way?"_

_"Where I come from, there is a civil war going on at the moment. I'm sure you've heard of it?" Anna nodded her head. "Good. What most mainstream news outlets won't tell you is that it's not only being fueled by rampart bureaucratic corruption, but also by drug trade." spat the prisoner with a venomous tone in his raspy voice._

_"How?" Anna wasn't aware of the socioeconomic consequence of drug trafficking. For a lie, this sounds pretty well rehearsed. Then again, what does a man have anything else to do when he's shackled up to a wall?_

_"Drugs destroy the family. A broken family results in a broken economy. I'm sure you know what comes next."_

_"It leads to war." said Anna grimly._

_The prisoner chuckled. "Right. I was originally suppose to take the sultan's daughter's hands in marriage, but I was framed and kidnapped by drug traffickers."_

_Anna gasp. Could this man be telling the truth? "Do you know who framed or kidnapped you?" she asked tentatively._

_"If I had to guessed, it'd probably be Jafar. Ever since I met him in the High Courts, he has always struck me as someone who wanted power. No doubt this this," "was all his orchestrated. I suspect that he had assistance from other third parties. Most likely drug smugglers, as Jafar has always been accused of illegal smuggling, but the charges were always dropped."_

_"Where is he now?"_

_The prisoner sneered at the thought of that. "He's the 'de-facto' sultan, watching away as his people slaughter each other while he sits high and mighty in his palace."_

_"Wow..." Anna could only manage to say that after a long silence._

_"Now I rot here, alone, with no freedom or love." The prisoner began to shift his weight accordingly, his legs equally bruised and scarred. "I miss her so much. I miss her raven black hair, her large exotic eyes, her personality."_

_Anna closed her eyes. So much tragedy to have fallen in one person, and for what? Power, prestige, and woman? Could all of this be true? "I'm so sorry for all of this. What's your name?"_

...

"So...this is what you've told me about?" Anna said, looking at the line behind her. They were quite a few women, many with crossed arms and tapping feet.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yep. The commissary here is where you get to purchase all of your stuff. Personal hygiene, candy, even a Nintendo DS."

"Really?"

Jasmine stepped up in front of the exchange. It was a essentially another room, but with a fancy glass window separating the prisoner from the inmates. A revolving hand slot was fitted within the window, allowing whoever was working on the other side to give the requested item to the inmate. "Yeah. Even comes with its own charger and stylus. Um...I'll take those q-tips over there." Jasmine leaned over to the desk, pointing to the items she requested. A second later an officer handed Jasmine her q-tips.

"I wish I can buy some stuff." Anna said glumly, looking at all the wide array of goods from her side. It was filled to the brim with what regular people would find (and take for granted) at their local superstore, but to Anna, it was everything she needed in order to survive here. At least a friendly officer was there, as Flynn was on the other side, smiling at her. Anna smiled back.

"Don't worry. You said that the check will come in several days, right?" asked Jasmine. Anna nodded glumly nonetheless. Her statement was only half-correct. She was assuming that everything would be processed in time, which, by Anna's experience, was most certainly not the case. From what she heard from the other inmates, it could be 2 whole weeks before she gets to work here...no doubt bogged down due to prison industrial complex politics.

The work shifts were an attempt by the Arendelle government that was recently put into motion. Prisoners of all different sizes and shapes go and do work ranging from manual labor to fixing electronics. Anna thought that the lucky ones were the ones that get to drive out of here to pick up wares and cargo, but as Rapunzel pointed out, they were usually the ones targeted out of envy and jealousy.

"Don't feel too bad. When I got here, I couldn't purchase stuff for 3 weeks." said Rapunzel.

Anna's eyes widened. "Yikes."

"I know!" She turned to the window before her. "I'll take that lotion over there, please!" requested Rapunzel with a slight bounce on her foot. Flynn smiled at the cute movement of the prisoner before her.

"Here you go Rapunzel." he said, handing her a pink lotion bottle.

Rapunzel popped opened the lid, and took a sniff. "Smells like strawberries. Thanks, Eugene." she said. Anna could have almost sworn that she was batting her eyelashes.

Anna took notice and elbowed Rapunzel on the sides. "So...I noticed that he didn't call you inmate...like he was suppose to?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"ARGH! Are you fucking kidding me? You know I need that lotion badly! FUCK!"

The 3 turned around the hallway to see an elder woman yelling at Eugene, his face impassive towards the verbal abuse he was being shouted at. The woman in question had curly black hair that fell like ringlets that fell past her shoulder, and an aging gaunt face that (to her credit, Anna thought) was aging rather gracefully.

Anna watched slowly as the woman looked at the 3 of them and spotted the lotion in Rapunzel's hand. She began marching forward. Anna watched in shock as the older woman slapped Rapunzel directly in the face, then walked in between them, her shoulders bumping into her. That was totally uncalled for, not to mention completely rude! "What the heck was that all about?" Anna was about to give that woman a piece of her mind when Pocahontas grabbed her shoulder, her head shaking sadly.

"Let it go." said Rapunzel, quietly rubbing her cheek, which was still beet red from the raw slap. "That was my mother." Anna's eyes widen like saucers.

_And I thought I had a dysfunctional relationship with my mom..._

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Anna only nodded her head silently. If she was uncomfortable, then it's best not to pry the situation any further. She turned to Jasmine, eager to change the subject. "So...who's Al?" Jasmine grimaced at the sound of his name. "I mean, if you're uncomfortable with telling me, then I understand."

"No. No. I'll be happy to tell you. Let's go to the library so we can talk in private." She made a right towards the hallway. Opening the wooden doors, she said, "Welcome to Arendelle Penitentiary Library."

Anna whistled. For a prison complex, they certainly outdid themselves at this section. Bookshelves 18 foot high covered all the walls, and even ladders had to be used to climb all to the top. Can you believe that? Ladders? Despite having no tables, the room was littered by beanie bags and cushions. There was plenty in reading light, as evident by the glass tiled windows on top that streamed an ample amount of sunlight. Anna did wonder how Mr. Weselton was managing the finances of this establishment.

The 3 walked into a secluded corner at the far end of the library. "Here. Let's make ourselves comfortably private." Grabbing several beanies and cushions, she laid them on the floor in a comfortable position so all 3 can be facing each other. Jasmine took a deep breath as she rubbed her temples. Anna knew this look to well. It was the look that Kristoff does when he's trying to reveal a big secret, which weren't that many to begin with.

"Well, as you know, I come from Agrabah. The place currently right now is in a shit hole of a civil war. The head sultan is Jafar, but everybody knows that - "

" - he's the head of a corrupted state who watches from up high as his people slaughter each other." finished Anna. She liked to keep up with modern trends, even in prison.

Jasmine nodded her head. "Yep."

"Now the main question: how am I connected to this?" Jasmine explained, expecting Anna to ask this. "Well...you might find this hard to believe, but I was the daughter Sultan Hamed."

Anna was not expecting that. She whistled. "Wow...so I'm standing - I mean, sitting before royalty." She began to bow before Jasmine, only to have her raise a tan hand to stop.

"That's correct. But I'm done with all of that formal nonsense. Anyway, back on track." Jasmine said. Anna thought she had probably rehearsed this. "At that time, Jafar was the counselor, seeking my hand in marriage. I had no doubt that all he wanted was power, and a shiny trophy wife to show of to all of this friends."

"I knew in my heart of hearts that he was always a bad egg. There have been charges against him in the past. Sexual harassment, kidnapping, murder, drug trafficking, prostitution, you name it. But the witnesses always change their minds at the last time."

"He really is." Rapunzel added. Anna smiled.

The raven haired woman continued. "Jafar is a man use to getting his way. I don't know how he did it, and I don't have proof of it anymore, but I have no doubt in my mind that he increased the illegal drug flow into Agrabah."

Anna politely nodded her head. Rapunzel was laying back on her cushion, playing with her bangs. No doubt she's heard this story as well.

"Why did your father, Sultan Hamed, still keep him after all this time?" asked Anna.

Jasmine smirked at that question. "Rapunzel, tell her."

"Jasmine's father was a benevolent fool, insisting on seeing the good in someone when people and evidence suggested otherwise." explained Rapunzel. "Stockholm Syndrome, most likely." she added under her breath.

Anna was stroking her chin. This was starting to sound eerily familiar. "I see, and as a result, the drugs destroyed the family. A broken family results in a broken economy. Broken economy leads to war."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "That's...correct. You seem to know an awful lot about what's going on in there." Picking up a small cushion to the right of her, she held it close to her chest. "How did you - "

"I traveled." Anna stated simply.

Jasmine's attention was still on the cushion. She was starting to sniff, and blinking rather rapidly. Anna let her have her time.

"Anyway...I had a great love. He was always there for me. Would always lend me his shoulder when I felt low. I have planned to marry him, but Jafar shot those plans out of the way. Haven't seem him since. Don't know whether he'd dead or alive."

Anna gulped. She was starting to fit the pieces together. Slowly, the memories of her past deeds were starting to surface in. Biting her pink lips, she could feel the tension in the room as her nails dug into her palms.

_Could this woman really be...no. That's impossible. What are the odds of those happening? Like, one in a million, right?_

"I see. And your father? The sultan? International news said that he went missing, but - "

" - dead." Jasmine spat.

Anna could only stare as the woman before her continue to tightly hold the cushion onto her. She could relate: everytime she felt down, she always wanted ot hug something. It was a mechanism to hold onto something stable, especially when the world around you is going into shit. "I'm...so...sorry. "

"Don't be. You are not responsible for the actions of mad men." Jasmine said, her voice muffled under the comfort of her cushion.

"And the part where you wound up in prison? And you said something about you not having proof anymore."

"Oh, those two come in hand to hand. Jafar had his men sent to 'get me'." Jasmine said, pulling air quotes. "I fled the country, and wound up as a refugee in Arendelle. As a result, I had to give up my last name to maintain my incognito status, and the leave the evidence back home in Agrabah."

"And the part where you landed in prison?" Anna asked tentatively. It was a taboo subject after all, especially within the confines of prison. Nonetheless, she wanted the woman before her to continue talking about her past. She had to get to the bottom of it all.

Jasmine leaned on the bookcase behind her. "Oh, you know the generic story: this recession doesn't bode well to many refugees. I had to resort to stealing to keep my ribs from meeting my spine. I got caught, and here I am. Serving my sentence. I'm lucky I have 'Punzie here to keep me company." Rapunzel smiled as she leaned into Jasmine. A long pause followed after that statement.

_Could it...could it really be him?_

"What was his name?" Anna said, after a long silence.

Jasmine blinked. She was unsure what she had just heard. "Huh?"

"What was his name?" Anna repeated.

_It couldn't be him. No, not him._

"His name?" Jasmine paused, licking her lips. "His name was - "

...

_"Aladdin."_

_"Aladdin." Anna repeated. What an exotic name. Though considering that this was a foreign name, that shouldn't surprise her at all._

_He nodded his head, black hair bouncing of light. "Yep." Anna turned her head. She could have sworn she heard mumbling and footsteps on the other side of the cavern. She turned back to Aladdin._

_"I have to go, or else I'll get caught." she whispered._

_"Do not forget me!" Aladdin whispered back as Anna pulled the tarp over his cage. Turning around, she made sure no one was behind her. It was a good thing the large stalagmites and wooden crates covered her position. Elsa was just getting out of the office with Scar; the latter having a devilish smile on his face. This can only spell out good news towards the both for them...right?_

_"Hey, where you've been, feisty-pants?" Elsa said, carrying a duffle bag stuffed which was, in Anna's mind, no doubt stuffed with heavy wads of money._

_"Oh, just wondering around. What about you?" lied Anna with a cheeky smile._

_"Just had some dealings with Scar." said Elsa. She turned to Scar. "So...are we all good?"_

_"Hm? Oh yes, very good. The profit margins are being met. Keep this up and you'll be in due for a promotion." Scar said with a grin that showed off his remarkable canines._

_The blonde beamed at her girlfriend. "Isn't that good news, Anna?"_

_Anna nodded her head. In her mind, all she could think of is what Aladdin had just recently said. Could he really be telling the truth? Was his story for real? For all Anna knew, that could have been made up! Pretending to feel exited, she let out a loud squeal. She had to act natural in this situation._

_"Absolutely wonderful!" Grabbing her hair, she plants a kiss on her cheek. Elsa squealed with delight as she did so. "Just as long as I get to spend more time with you."_

_"You see how I spoil this girl over here?" Elsa said to Scar as she ran her fingers through Anna's strawberry blonde hair. Scar merely nodded his head in silence._

_"Bye Scar!" said the two waiving girls as they approached the elevator. Scar waved back as he went back to the office._

_As Anna leaned onto Elsa's shoulder, a lingering thread of doubt and guilt threaded her heart. Was this potentially her fault? If Aladdin's story was true...if it did hold weight...then could it possibly be her fault if she didn't speak up about it? I mean, she had just recently just discovered about it...after 20 months of exotic traveling._

_A green light glowed, indicating that the elevator had finished its ascent. Stepping out, Anna and Elsa entered into the baking heat of Pride Rock once more. Despite the soaring temperatures, it was still stormy, with lightning rumbling at the distance and thick raindrops pounding the the ground. Anna turned to her girlfriend and looked at her._

_Her flaxen tresses were already blowing across the wind, with some strands damp from raindrops. Her pale face showed no stress and heavy burden, and whatever they were to begin with were covered with makeup._

_"Hey Elsa?" Elsa grunted. She was still admiring the view before her, her arms outstretched as she allowed herself to be drenched. "Can I ask you a serious question?"_

_Elsa smiled, spinning on the spot with her arms placed behind her back. She turned to Anna. "Of course. Anything with you."_

_Anna pursed her lips, then asked, "You...aren't involved in anything other than drug-dealing, right?"_

_Elsa's smile faltered slightly. She began to furrow her brows and tugging the ends of her black gloves. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"Like, that's all you do, right? And Scar as well, right? Only drug-trafficking?" Anna continued._

_"That's all I do. I've known Scar for long time, so he trusts me with all of his information."_

_Anna nodded her head as she comprehended what she just had heard. "Oh, O.K. then. Great!"_

_Closing the distance between the 2, the blonde grabbed her girlfriend's hand. There was concern in her blue eyes; her eyebrows raised in concern. "Anna, what's this about?"_

_Anna smiled. She loved it when Elsa got concerned. It was completely adorable. "Nothing. Just nothing at all."_

_But deep down inside of her, she knew that it wasn't nothing. This was much more than something. This was everything. This could potentially change her entire future._

_What have I gotten myself into, she thought._

...

"Aladdin."

_Maybe I heard that wrong...right?_

"I'm sorry?"

"Aladdin. His name was Aladdin."

_Oh...my...God. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be it! This can't be happening to me!_

"You want me to spell that for you? You seem a bit pale."

"'Punzie's right. Anna, are you feeling well?"

Anna was began to blink rapidly. "I..I have to go. Bye!" Excusing herself, Anna fought back tears as she quickly exited the library.

_What have I done? What have I become?_

Slamming herself towards the doors, she ran through the hallway until she arrived at the prisoner's restroom. Making sure no one was in the stall, she plopped herself on a (clean) toilet and began holding her trembling self.

Was what she had heard? Correct? It seemed all too inconvenient for all the puzzles to fall onto her.

_No! It's completely impossible. No way can all of that happen...right?_

Anna crawled in a featul position as she began rocking back and forth. Her knees trembling, she tried to stable it with a weak hand, but it didn't work.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Was this all my fault. Why didn't I believe Aladdin when I saw him? Why didn't focus on people other than me? Why was I so...so...stupid._

And then it came crashing down on her: like an avalanche of epiphanies, like a hailstorm of truth, like the cold dagger in her heart, she realized that it was her fault. The puzzles fall on their own. And the final jigsaw piece? That she was going to be in this prison for a very long time because of her selfishness and inaction.

And there's no one to blame but herself.

She tried to muffle her sobs and runny nose by burying herself in her sheets. She didn't want to be heard, in case somebody came in to a stall right next to her. After all, she did read from a book that showing weakness in prison practically meant social suicide. Reaching out to grab a roll of toilet paper, she tore several blocks and silently blew her nose.

She made the choice to follow Elsa country to country. She made the choice to go to Pride Rock and be a witness of the deeds Elsa did. She made the choice to watch idly as she Elsa the means which have torn families and countries apart. Sitting idly buy, she did nothing but saturate herself in a privileged lifestyle of traveling and shopping.

She could have used her journalism degree towards documenting and investigating something news worthy. Instead of posting and blogging about her travels online, Anna could have documented the increased drug trafficking she witnessed. Shined a light on a dark part of the world to make it a better, brighter place. In another world, she could have used her journalism degree for something far more nobler.

_If it wasn't for me and self-absorbed actions, Aladdin would've been freed. Agrabah could have been a better place. And Jasmine wouldn't have to end up in here._

They were so many opportunities where she could have made the right decision. She could have done so much more with her life.

Thinking about it long and hard...maybe...she could have even changed Elsa. But how, when you're getting to know someone? Someone who showed you a whole new world, and all you had to do was turn a blind eye. Blackmail? Bribery? Seduction? No. None of those options wouldn't have worked, especially the 3rd one.

Deep down in her, she feels guilty. It wasn't the lavish lifestyle, the drug smuggling business, or the fact that Elsa made her turn a blind eye.

It was the fact that Anna let Elsa do that to her. Elsa practically made Anna her slave. And she enjoyed it.

And now? Her first true lover was gone from her life. As soon as Anna broke up with Elsa, Anna broke all contact with her. As a result, Anna hasn't her in over a year. Her current whereabouts are unknown. For all she knows, she could be back at Pride Rock, continuing Scar's drug business.

But here in prison, none of that matters. There is no opportunity here in prison. It's being wasted under the bars of an industrial prison complex. Anna scoffed at the complete irony of her epiphany.

After finishing blowing out her nose, she threw it on the toilet and flushed it away. Exiting the stall, Anna walked to a sink in front of her to examine her reflection. Her eyes (she didn't have makeup on her at the moment) were red and puffy and tears were drying from her cheeks.

_Looks like the past isn't in the past. It'll always come back to you to bite you in the ass when you least expect it to. All that's left is the serve your time...and let accept that fact that you've made a mistake._

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, Pride Rock is located in Kenya. And yes, the civil war in Agrabah are a reference towards the civil war in Syria.<strong>

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always helpful. If you spot and grammatical errors or story/logical inconsistencies, please feel free to let me know.**

**- V**


	6. Chapter 6: Mother Knows Best

****One of you guys PM me about Anna being oblivious towards Aladdin's suffering as a prisoner. And to be honest with you...that's somewhat right. Anna may be selfish at this stage, but even then she isn't blind when her participation of illegal activities is causing someone's suffering. So, I reworked the last chapter to make her feel guilty about what she's been doing with Elsa. Feel free to check that out if you wish to, but it's really not that necessary.****

**Sorry for not updating early enough. Calculus tests tend to eat up a lot of time when you have to study for them. Here's a recap of Anna and Elsa's relationship in chronological order:**

**- At 21, Anna meets Elsa at a bar in Arendelle.**

**- 6 months, Anna & Elsa have sex; the latter tempting the former to travel with her.**

**- 9 months, Anna gets a tattoo.**

**- 20 months, Anna & Elsa met Scar. Anna meets Aladdin and discover the effects of Elsa's drug trade.**

**So without further ado, I present:**

Chapter 6: Mother Knows Best

* * *

><p><em>But here in prison, none of that matters. There is no opportunity here in prison. It's being wasted under the bars of an industrial prison complex. Anna scoffed at the complete irony of her epiphany.<em>

_After finishing blowing out her nose, she threw it on the toilet and flushed it away. Exiting the stall, Anna walked to a sink in front of her to examine her reflection. Her eyes (she didn't have makeup on her at the moment) were red and puffy and tears were drying from her cheeks._

_Looks like the past isn't in the past. It'll always come back to you to bite you in the ass when you least expect it to. All that's left is the serve your time...and let accept that fact that you've made a mistake._

_..._

_"Mom, I'm home." chirped an ten year old little girl. Shaking snow from her green plaid snow coat, she kicked of her shoes and hung her coat. Her nose, which was already tuned to the smell of chocolate chip cookies, was leading her towards the kitchen. Sliding towards the kitchen floor (her mother had recently installed new tile marbles and had buffed up the new wooden floor to a glossy sheen), she was greeted with the warm smile of her mother. Tall, brunette, and smiling with compassion, she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek._

_"Hello, ginger-snap!" She patted her only daughter's head with the affection only a mother can give to her daughter. "How was your day?"_

_Anna giggled. She loved it when her mother did that. It felt good. "It was alright. What about yours?"_

_The brunette walked back to her kitchen counter and dragged a bag of ice to the freezer. "Oh, you know me: just got back from grocery shopping. I must say, the Bjorgman's Ice Delivery Service are really fast with their delivery." She turned to face her, her hands on her hips. "A hand would be nice.__"_

_Anna gulped. What she was going to say wasn't going to be easy. She'd better start of with a different topic, then ease her into the hard part. "Mom, I have to tell you something." she tried to stay with a strong tone, but ended up more like a squeak._

_"Sure, what is it?" Her back was facing towards Anna, peeling away carrots._

_"I was hanging out with Aurora...and...we went to see a movie." stuttered Anna as she pinched the bottom hem of her dress. Her eyes began to dart around the kitchen tile, a habit her mother picked up._

_"What kind of movie?" the brunette said, still maintain her pleasant tone._

_"Orange is the New Black." Anna said quietly, her face hanging low in shame. __"And...I saw Daddy...with another woman. And he kissed her." Anna quickly looked up to gauge her mother's reaction. Still smiling, she stopped peeling her carrots. Setting the knife aside, she turned to face Anna. Bending down so she was at her eye level, she adopted her stern mother face._

_"Anna, you're grounded."_

_Anna's eyes widened with shock. "What?" she breathed._

_The brunette quickly turned around and walked back to peel her carrots. "That is an R-rated movie. It's absolutely filthy with all of those crazy lesbian inmates doing god knows what behind all those prison bars, and you - " she pointed towards Anna with a thin finger. " - are not 17. " Anna's mother scrunched her face for a second, contemplating what she had just said to her only daughter. "Not that there's anything wrong with homosexuality, dear." she quickly added._

_Anna couldn't believe her little ears. "What?" was all she could manage after continuously gaping at her mother._

_"I did not give you permission to see that movie. How'd you even get tickets?" the brunette said, obviously beginning to get a little flustered. "I don't want you handing out with that Aurora kid anymore. That child is a bad influence on you."_

_"But - "_

_The brunette sighed. Letting out a sniff, she turned to face her daughter. "Anna, listen, my dear." Bending down once more, she raked a finger through her daughter's hair and cupped her face. "If there's an important life lesson to teach you, it's this: conceal, don't feel."_

_Anna was a bit confused. How on earth did this relate to what she had just said? Didn't mother heard a word she just said? "Conceal?"_

_Her mother nodded her head, as if relieved that her daughter understood such a concept rather quickly. "Don't feel. That's right. If anything's bothering you, all you have to do is just ignore it and smile away. Can you do that for me?"_

_Something inside Anna felt bad, as if she was having a tummy ache. Only this time...it was somewhere between her chest and heart. "But Dad - "_

_The brunette mother grabbed her daughter's shoulders and kissed her forehead. Her eyes were a glassy blue. Her chocolate fringes were splayed around her face, sweat sticking them to her forehead. "Can you do that for me? Can you conceal for your mother?" _Her laugh parenthesis were even more pronounced as she smiled her trembling smile. __

_Anna's lip trembled slightly. "I...I can." Her mother let out a sigh of gratitude, lucky for having such an understanding mother._

_"Good. Who knows what the neighborhood would've have thought. Now help your mother with some grocery. Your father will be here in 30 minutes."_

...

Getting up from her bunk mattress, Anna had one thing swimming on her mind right now.

She had just dreamed about her mother.

_Another one of those dreams. They just keep coming. Pretty soon I'll be flashing back to the time of my birth. What did she always tell me? Oh, yeah. It was - _

Conceal, don't feel. Such a funny saying. Anna wondered how many times has that phrased been used in her life. First from her mother, and then Elsa. She marveled at the simplicity and flexibility of such a phrase. It was that phrase that kept her mouth about her father's adulterous life. It was that phrase that got her through most of high school.

It was that phrase that landed her in jail.

_If only I've spoken up. If only I wasn't a selfish bit - bah! It's already in the past._

Getting up, she preformed her daily morning stretches, waited to be counted (this time, it was Hans, but thankfully quick and painless), the proceeded to the shower stalls in the bathroom with Jasmine and Rapunzel. Judging by the number of inmates left in line and in the stalls, Anna could only assume that they were the last ones in to take their showers.

_Great...now all the hot water is going to be gone._

Jasmine tapped her behind the shoulder as the three of them waited to take their shower. "Hey, are you alright?" Anna turned around to see her with a face of concern.

Anna bit her lip. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jasmine whispered, "After what I told you about..." She looked around, making sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. "...you know...you sort of took of and fled into the bathroom. We wanted to see if you were alright, but - "

" - we had to get to our workstations." said Rapunzel with a yawn.

Oh. That. Anna pursed her lips as she quickly thought of an excuse. "Oh, yeah. That. No, I just had...um...upset stomach. It's like you said: Tiana's cooking is going to take some time to get use to. Um...please don't tell her I said that."

Jasmine chuckled. "Don't worry, gingersnap. We won't." Anna closed her eyes at the sound of that nickname, but opened them up after a second.

"Anna, are you washing your hair today?" inquired Rapunzel, eyeing her inmate's hair with envy.

Anna shook her head, strawberry blonde locks flying around her face. "No. Why?"

"Would you mind if I do your hair?" asked Rapunzel sweetly.

"Yeah. That'd be nice." She turned around. One of the inmates just finished her shower. "Finally..." Entering in one of the shower cubicles, she flung her towel over the wall and turned the faucet. The familiar feeling of cold water greeted her half-sleepy face, slapping her to fully wake up. Her prediction came true.

_Brrr...cold showers are definitely not my friends..._

"Oooaahhh, fuck me senseless, you bitch!"

Anna turned her head around to the source of the location, as so did the other inmates. Leaning over her shower's wall, she see Pocahontas several stalls to her left on her knees, expertly eating away Snow White's womanhood with delicate licks and swift movements with her fingers. Her alabaster thin body (which had a pair of nice assets, Anna had to admit) was arched against the rusty beige colored tiles as water poured over her body, smearing her red lipstick and black hair over her face.

Pocahontas, on the other hand, was determined to make Snow keep quiet as much as possible, lest one of the female guards discover her...activity with another inmate. Every time Snow was on the verge of shouting or moaning, Pocahontas quickly got up to plant a silencing kiss on her lover. Her fingers still working her way down beneath Snow White's waist, Pocahontas would continually plant lighter and softer kisses every now and then until Snow got quieter.

Anna just stood their naked in her shower stall as she stared at the act of fornication before her, water still running.

_Wonder how long it's going until my libido becomes like that. Just glad she doesn't have her attention on me..._

Anna quickly washed her body, making sure not to splash water on her hair. She would have liked to used a shower cap, but Jasmine and Rapunzel were using theirs. Exiting her shower dried and with a towel around her, she looked at her reflection.

_Still the same me as always..._

Anna continued to gaze back at her reflection as Rapunzel expertly weaved her hair into twin braids. Her warm hands, weaving in between strawberry blonde locks, felt good on Anna's scalp. Anna notice that her nails were painted in an odd combination of purple and gold. "You like purple and gold?"

Rapunzel nodded her head as she continued to braid. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well...it looks good on you."

The brunette smiled. "Thanks. Who usually does your hair?"

"These days I do, but previously it was my mother."

"Well, give her my compliments. She did a good job. This look - " she waved her hand as she finished one braid " - seems to suit you really well."

Anna beamed at the compliment. She loved it when people bathed her with admiration for her strawberry blonde hair. It never got old. "Thanks. Moms know best, don't they?" Anna slowly began to realize what she had just said as the memory of yesterday began to flash through her mind. She had just seen Rapunzel get slapped by her own mother! "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean - "

Rapunzel giggled and smiled. "That's alright. I know what you mean." Finishing the last braid, she dusted her hands and placed them on Anna's shoulders. "There. All done."

Anna wowed in admiration as she examined her reflection. "Wow. This looks great. You should do my hair everyday. Thanks!" Giving Rapunzel a quick hug, she exited the shower stalls and proceeded to the kitchen for breakfast.

Just then, Jasmine appeared beside her. Having just finished her shower, she began drying herself. "Moms know best, eh?" the raven-haired woman said as she began putting her hair into her signature ponytail. "Who would've Anna of all people would use such a phrase, right?"

"Yeah." she whispered under her breath.

Jasmine stared at her brunette friend, sensing the inner turmoil of her brunette inmate. "See you in the kitchens." she said. She didn't want to press the situation any further.

Rapunzel merely continued staring at her reflection with a neutral expression, ignoring the woman beside her. "Yeah. See you too as well..." She was still processing what had just happened to her.

Mom. Knows. Best.

...

_"You wanna know what I see in that reflection? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady. Oh, look. You're here, too."_

_Gothel was staring at her reflection, with a young Rapunzel right behind her. Rapunzel pouted, her eyes glaring at mother hurt._

_Gothel noticed her daughter's glare. "Oh, stop it, dear." she said, waving a hand through the air. "Stop taking everything so seriously."_

_"Um...so...as you know, Mother, today is a very important day - "_

_Gothel interrupted her with a wave of her arm. Looking at her reflection, she continued to talk as she admired her reflection, pinching her cheeks to see if they weren't sagging with age. "Rapunzel, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah blah blah blah blah, it's very annoying! I'm just teasing, you're adorable. I love you so much, darling. H__ow long does it take to do you hair?"_

_"My hair?" Rapunzel looked at her reflection. "Only about 4 minutes. Could you please braid it like you usually do?" she said, combing her tiny digits though her waist long blonde locks. Light was streaming from the window, setting them with a honey warm glow and framing her 10 year old face like a golden waterfall._

_"Four minutes? Ain't nobody got time for that!" she said with a wave of her arm again. After finishing inspecting herself in front of the mirror to see that she was satisfied with her reflection. Rapunzel was pouting her ever adorable pout. Her green eyes had a slight glassy look on them. This meant only one thing to Gothel._

_"Oh, darling - I'm just teasing." Grabbing a stool, she plopped Rapunzel down (with a rather loud thump). __"Alright. I'll do your hair."_

_"Yay! That you, mom - "_

_"Anyway, what were you saying? Something about today being a very important day?" interrupted Gothel again._

_"Yep. Today's my birthday!"_

_"Congratulations. Here's your cake." said Gothel rather quickly as she (out of nowhere) produced an elaborate package shaped like a star. Flicking the plastic opening, she revealed a vanilla cake shaped like a star with golden strawberries all over it. "Anything else?" she added with a deadpanned tone and a bored face._

_Rapunzel sat their, crestfallen, staring at her reflection. Sensing the enthusiasm of her mother, she mumbled "Um...no."_

_"Good." said Gothel curtly as she finished the last braid. "There. How does it look?"_

_"Beautiful."_

_"Anything else?" Gothel said with her hands to her hips. Rapunzel looked down at her toes, which were tapping on the floor._

_The blonde scrunched up her face in concentration. "Well, there was this one thing?" she asked cautiously._

_"And that would be?" said Gothel, raising a pencil thin eyebrow that was plucked within an inch of its life._

_"I want to go outside."_

_"Let me guess: it has something to do with that festival that's being held tonight?" intercepted Gothel. Rapunzel nodded her head vigorously, her hopes rising. "The one called - "_

_"The Floating Lanterns Festival." concluded Rapunzel, bouncing off her stool with the energy of a hamster on its exercise wheel._

_"Because they float lanterns in the sky. How original..." Gothem mumbled under her breath._

_"So...can I go?" sweetly asked Rapunzel, bashing her eyelashes._

_"No., Rapunzel. You cannot go. We've been over this a million times. It's better if you say with mother. That's why you're home-schooled. It's safer that way, my fragile little flower." said Gothel sternly._

_"Yeah, but - "_

_"It's a scary world out there. There's ruffians and snakes and cannibals and people that kidnap little children." Gothel leaned down, her figure towering above her little blonde girl. "You don't want to encounter bad things like that, now, do you?"_

_Rapunzel sighed. "No, Mother." she said, crestfallen._

_"Then you know why I say no to your request." said Gothel. Patting Rapunzel , she began leaving the room. Turning around, she added with a sweeter tone, __"I know what you want to see attend that festival, but it's simply too dangerous. It's better to trust your mother on this. After all..."_

_"...mother knows best." Rapunzel completed under her breath as she heard the door quietly close. Reluctantly, she slinked back to her bed. Grabbing a book from a nearby stool, she began rereading her favorite novel once again..._

...

"Here, I got you an extra tray." said Jasmine as Rapunzel entered the cafeteria and sat down next to her and Anna.

Rapunzel gracelessly accepted it. Today's breakfast: leftover steak and mash potatoes from last night. Completely mouth watering to the ear, yet unappetizing to the eyes. Yet food was food, and here in prison, it's whats going to keep you alive. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." said Jasmine.

"So anyway, as I was continuing..." proclaimed Pocahontas loudly as she fanned her hair.

"For the last time, woman, we don't need to hear another one of your sexual exploits. We're eating here, after all." sneered Jasmine as she speared a piece of meet with her plastic fork, resulting in a squelch sound.

"Girl's gotta eat, Jasmine." Bringing a spoonful of mash potatoes close to her face, she licked it of her spoon and name a slight moaning sound. "Maybe it's time you should fill your stomach as well." she added in a hoarse whisper. "I'll see you at outside." Getting up, she emptied her tray and exited the cafeteria.

"Some people can't do that without you yammering away of how you're gonna smash x girl's pussy." muttered Anna quietly as she tried to fill her stomach with breakfast. She was slowly getting acclimated to prison food, though it did require a strong mind from her end. Especially when sexual innuendos were constantly raping her ears. Lucky for her, the sound around her was the sound of munching food. The 3 ladies ate in silence for a while.

Jasmine got up and emptied her tray in the trash can. Returning to finish her milk carton, she downed it all in 1 massive gulp. "I'll see you in the yard." she said, slamming the empty milk carton on the table and throwing it at the trash can. "Yes", Jasmine hissed when it didn't miss.

Anna lifted a eyebrow. "Yard? Last time, you were - "

"My work shift for the day. Every few days, the inmates have to rotate their job stations. Some inmates have jobs while others have none at all. And today," said Jasmine, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I pull the weeds. Tiana is an exception towards this problem, as she's the only good cook in this dump."

"Thank you." said Tiana, who just so happened to be walking right next to Anna and her friends. An awkward 5 second silence filled the table.

Rapunzel broke the silence. "Sooner or later - "

"I'm going to have to make it up to her. I know. I know." wearily said Anna. She hated it when people reminded her of her mess-ups. She already had enough of that with her mother.

"Anyway, I gotta go. If I don't be there out in the yard, pretty soon Pocahontas is going to be humping the yard. God, can't that woman control her libido for just one day." Excusing herself, Jasmine got up from her seat and left the cafeteria.

"So...how are you enjoying prison?" said Rapunzel while she was toying with her food. Strangely, she didn't feel hungry, but she knew that she was going to need energy for the upcoming task.

Anna beamed. "Adapting slowly. I have you and Jasmine to thank for."

"Anytime, gingersnap. Anytime." Rapunzel chewed on her steak, swallowed, then looked up. Anna was grimacing with eyes closed. "What, you don't like that nickname?"

"I just find it...weird, that's all." Sighing, she leaned in and whispered, "My mom use to call me that."

"Oh, I see." What are the odds, though Rapunzel.

"Say, Rapunzel..."

"You want to know how I got in here, right?" interrupted Rapunzel, to which Anna nodded her head vigorously. "Jasmine told hers, and now you're dying to know mine as well?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Got nothing better to do here till Kristoff's check gets here."

Rapunzel grumbled at that statement. "Enjoy the luxury. This week, my job entails me to go outside to fix the fence."

"Why?"

"To prevent inmates like us from breaking out of here, should they choose to make that foolish decision. Not to mention that some of the inmates keep seeing a chicken running across the yard. If there's any holes, I need to plug it."

Anna nodded. "I assume Eugene will be there?" she said slyly, twirling her braid.

"Yeah...how do you - "

"Lucky guess." Anna said, shoving mash potatoes in her mouth and smiling.

Rapunzel started at the young woman before her. She's only been here a little over 48 hours, and already she's picking up on subtle cues of human interaction...no doubt learned from years of...drug trafficking, right? That was her charge."Right. I'll tell you about how I got here...later." Getting up, Rapunzel emptied her tray and exited the cafeteria.

"Bye." chirped Anna as she finished her milk.

_What an interesting girl that one is. Wonder how her past was like..._

Rapunzel made a left at the corridor. Truth be told, she had no intention on telling Anna about her current situation, and how she wound up in prison. Jasmine was the only person that knew her entire back-story, and Rapunzel was determined to keep it that way. After walking down narrow hallway after narrow hallways, she finally came across her destination. Entering in the tool shed, she found that it was empty. Only thing that stuck out was a single piece of note attached to a pair of brand new gloves.

_Rapunzel,_

_The old gloves were old and tattered, so I threw them away and bought a new pair for the prison. Hope you enjoy them!_

_- Eugene._

Rapunzel smiled as she folded the piece of paper and slipped it in her breast pocket. Slipping her hands into the new gloves, she gave them a powerful flex with her palms. Rivets of strong leather squeezed between her skin, creating both friction and a sense of protection.

"Thank you, Eugene."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm afraid from now on chapters are going to come out less frequently...and will probably be shorter as well. Academics; I'm sure readers can understand. Reviews and constructive criticisms are always helpful. If you spot and grammatical errors or storylogical inconsistencies, please feel free to let me know.**

**- V**


	7. Chapter 7: The Chickening

**Apologies for not updating at regular intervals. A lot has happened me this semester: I had to withdraw from my failing Calculus class(don't worry, I plan to take it again next semester), I have to go to jury duty, and I'm in talks of studying abroad next fall semester. Oh, and I passed all my finals. Know what this means? An actual bloody chapter for you all to enjoy!**

**So without further ado, I present your Happy New Year's Present:**

Chapter 7: The Chickening

* * *

><p><em>Rapunzel smiled as she folded the piece of paper and slipped it in her breast pocket. Slipping her hands into the new gloves, she gave them a powerful flex with her palms. Rivets of strong leather squeezed between her skin, creating both friction and a sense of protection.<em>

_"Thank you, Eugene."_

...

"Boring. Boring. Boring."

Anna was bored.

Really, _really_ bored.

With nothing productive to do at the moment, Anna found herself sitting in what she can only describe as a prison lounge. Sitting adjacent to the cafeteria and dining hall, it was surprisingly well kept with tables, seats, small board games, and a television mounted on the wall.

Leaning on a chair, Anna flipped through channel after channel until she found something that caught her eye: a commercial for Idina Menzel's sophomore album. Anna smiled, remembering the concert that Kristoff took her to see Idina sing.

_God...hearing her sing live was magical. Would be interesting if I'd be able to get a copy of here in prison._

With a click of the remote, she changed the channel once more until she found something that could ease her boredom.

This was, in Anna's opinion, the worst part about prison. That fact that the world moves around you, and you have this small window to see it. Only that you couldn't be a part of it. Just be a bystander and watch as it happens.

Anna hated that experience. Prior to this, she was always eyeing new things to see, new things to experience. In college, her classes in journalism helped her broaden her horizon - made her see things in a new light. Her 2 year travels with Elsa only expanded her reach even further. Her time with Kristoff let her appreciate the good things she has seen while taking in the small stuff as well.

Here in prison, there is nothing to take into.

"I think there might be a copy of her album in the commissary. I can lend you my CD player while you listen to her songs."

Anna turned around. Snow White had just entered in the lounge. Plopping herself on a chair, she leaned on it and watched Anna surf through channel after channel with a bored expression on her face as well.

"Thank you very much, and I didn't know that they let you keep electronics in your cell." said Anna.

"They let you keep lots of stuff in your cell." Snow said slyly, her arms resting on her back. "Just make sure that it's not contraband."

Anna soon decided to stop at a news coverage. It was reporting on the number of casualties of some foreign armed conflict. Well, "reporting" might be putting it too mildly, as Anna quickly noticed how unprofessional the news anchor was acting. Her plastic smile was off putting, dispelling any air of professionalism she may had to begin with, and her constant snickering and giggling didn't help much either, as to the right of her there was a graph displaying the number of casualties.

"Stay tuned for more, because in just a few short hours, we'll be bringing you live coverage of the Agrabah Civil War." she snickered on camera. Anna changed the channel once more, her face contoured with sheer disgust.

Snow White's eyes widen. "Huh? You don't wanna see it? It'll be interesting for sure!"

"Not really interested in starting the day seeing little Arab kids getting their heads blown off from missiles." replied back Anna dryly. "Beside, I majored in journalism. If I have to see any more footage of that woman's 'reporting', I think I might throw up."

Snow White blinked. "I didn't know you majored in journalism." She looked up at the T.V. "Ooh. Now this is interesting."

Anna had changed to a channel into what she only describe it as a live coverage of cops arresting criminals. An angry redhead with fiery, curly waist length locks was being shoved head first inside a police car while screaming hysterically at the top of her lungs.

"Wouldn't it be funny..." started Anna.

"...if she wound up here?" finished Snow. "Maybe you can ask her yourself how she got caught, or why she ran away from the cops to begin with?"

Anna looked closely at the angry redhead, who was now banging her head on the window in an attempt to escape.

"Pfeh. I wouldn't go anywhere near her with a 12 foot pole." muttered Anna, changing the channel once more. This time it was an economic debate between two politicians.

"I know her type." said Anna. "Uptight rich white girl. Wants to have some excitement with substances and the thrill of robbery. Then, when all is said and done, she gets sent to the slammer."

"Is that what happened to you?" asked a semi-familiar voice. Turning around, Anna found Tiana leaning in the doorway with a sneer on her lips. Anna bit her lip: when all is said and done, there was some truth towards what she had just said, but she didn't feel the need to bring that up. Anna simply turned right back to face the T.V., attempting to focus on the debate at hand.

"Latest models from Arendelle's top economics analysis indicate that this year's fiscal recession rate is at its highest ever recorded..."

"Urgh. Money babble. What does that even mean?" grunted Tiana as she pulled up a chair.

"It means that the economy here isn't going to let up soon." answered Snow. "Just like the slight rain outside."

"What rain?" asked Anna, getting up to look through a nearby window.

"Look more closely."

"Ah. I see the raindrops now." said Anna, noticing the increasing amount of rain drops. She was about to go sit down when something caught her eye. "Hey, is that a chicken?" A loud scraping sound erupted from her back. Turning around, she saw Tiana and Snow standing up, looking at Anna as if she had sprouted a third arm.

"Um...did I say something?"

"Are you sure what you saw was a chicken?" whispered Snow, who's breath was as quiet as it is desperate.

"Like, absolutely sure? Because saying shit like that isn't something you can just throw out of your mouth." added Tiana, who's eyes where as round as saucers.

Anna gulped. This was not the sort of reaction one would expect during a conversation..although, this is prison. After all, anything can happen. "Why not?"

Tiana let out a sigh. "Because this is chicken we're talking about here. And it's not because that I'm black."

"Real nourishing meat. Not the stuff we're eating right now." explained Snow with a hushed voice, barely concealing her excitement. She turned to Tiana. "Not that it taste bad. You cooked what you were given under the circumstances."

"Thank you, Snow." said Tiana, affectionately patting Snow on the back. "At least some people are grateful for what they have." Looking back at Anna, Tiana gave her the stink eye.

"With an actual live chicken..." started Snow.

"All the possibilities are possible..." completed Tiana.

"...So? Did you see..." whispered Snow.

"...a chicken?" spat Tiana, eyes growing more menacing.

...

"Ouch. Are you alright?" asked Flynn. It had just started raining, and was holding an umbrella over an inmate's head, supervising her while she applied metal wiring over the hole in the fence.

Rapunzel looked at her wound. It was an inch long gash running her left index finger, most likely obtained from trying to cut the old metal wiring with pliers. While not lethal in any way, it did started to bleed. "Yeah, it's just a chicken scratch."

"Here." said Flynn, taking hold of Rapunzel's hand and cleaning the wound with disinfected wipes and a band-aid. "There - all done."

"Wow." exclaimed Rapunzel, admiring the work and flexing her fingers. "I feel better already. Thanks! I didn't know that C.O. carried first-aid kits with them."

"Most don't, but I do. You never know what's gonna happen here. This is prison we're talking about."

Rapunzel giggled. "Heh. You've a point."

"So...how did you wound up here?" asked Flynn rather quickly.

"Excuse me?" snapped back Rapunzel, one of her brow arched back.

"How'd you wound up here?" repeated Flynn. Rapunzel smiled quietly to herself, knowing that this kind of question was the type that took someone like Flynn days of planning in advance.

"Shouldn't an officer not be asking that sort of question." she said, playing it off coolly.

"Shouldn't an inmate obey her correctional officer's request." countered Flynn.

"You've read my files." answered Rapunzel simply. "You already know what I've done."

"Yeah, but I wanna hear it from you." said Flynn. "The files are just what they are: bare bone information. They don't fill in the gaps of how an inmate became the person she is. Especially..."

"...when her mother is in the same penitentiary as she is." finished Rapunzel glumly.

"So you're gonna tell me your side of the story or what?"

...

"Did you see that?" asked Pocahontas, who was pulling weeds from the prison yard. Throwing a handful in a plastic trash bag, she stared off at space.

"See what? I'm just trying to hurry this job done. Last thing we both need is fritzy hair." said Jasmine, noticing the slight drizzle. "A little help, please?"

"I could have sworn that I saw a...never mind." mumbled Pocahontas, who started to notice the rain as well. Bending down, she began pulling weeds much faster. "You're right, though. We better hurry."

"Pocahontas, this is the fourth time you claim to have seen a chicken. The last time you thought you saw one, it turned out to be a plastic bag with a picture of a rooster on it." explained Jasmine through gritted teeth.

"Maybe it was just my imagination."

"Maybe I am right." snapped Jasmine.

Pocahontas, sensing the increased venom in Jasmine's tone of voice, decided to quickly change the subject. "So what's your opinion on the new girl, Anna?"

Jasmine got up, stretching as she thought about it for a moment. "She's a smart girl, and it's a wonder how she even wound up in prison. I'd expect a girl like to be traveling or exploring the world or some soul searching shit like that."

Pocahontas looked up, giving her a filthy gaze. Jasmine sighed: she knew that look. It was the look that Pocahontas got when she was about to say another sexual innuendo.

"Perhaps she can explore...in other aspects."

Jasmine groaned. "I swear to God, if you make another sex joke again, I'm going to shove the end of this rake up your ass." "Although knowing you, you'd probably like that, wouldn't you?"

"Not really, I don't do anal." explained Pocahontas.

"I did not need to hear that..." sighed Jasmine. Bending down once more, she resumed her assigned task of pulling weeds.

...

"Did I just saw that chicken?" asked Anna out loud. She had just managed to excuse herself from the (rather comical) barrage of questions from Snow and Tiana by saying that she had to go to the bathroom. Normally, she isn't the type of girl who lets her imagination run wild (although she might make an acceptation here in prison). Looking herself in the mirror, she ask again, "There's no chickens here in prison...is there?"

_I'm not going to go crazy...am I?_

"Oh, it's got onto you that early?"

Turning around, she saw Ursula leaning on the cement wall, her signature red lips wearing a sour pout. On her right hand was a cigarette.

"Urusla! I didn't know that - "

" - I still worked here? Yeah, it happens." croaked Ursula. Anna timidly nodded. Ursula casually waived it of, smoke foaming around her. Anna though that she looked a walking ash trey. "So you've got caught onto the rumors, haven't you?"

"What rumors?"

Ursula continued to smoke, letting out a large puff of smoke. "About how prisoners are making up bullshit about a chicken clucking around the outside yard?" Anna nodded. "Yeah...that's the sort of crap you hear in this institution. People make up shit here all the time - no doubt trying to pass the time."

"Can't really blame them, can't you?" Anna asked timidly, in an attempting to play it of. She was rather unsure what to do in this sort of situation. Obviously not wanting to anger a C.O., she decided to start a decent conversation.

"No, I guess I cannot."

"Ursula?" asked Anna.

"Hm?"

Anna looked at her reflection, with Ursula caught in it. "I'm not gonna go crazy in prison, am I?"

Ursula let out one massive exhalation of smoke before flicking the bud to a toilet and flushing it away. "Says the girl that's talking to herself in front of the mirror all alone in a prison bathroom." Exiting the bathroom, she slowly walked away, but not before turning to face Anna. "Hey, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone that I was hear...smoking. Warden Weaseltown is particularly anal about smoke breaks."

Anna let out a small laugh. "Don't worry. I won't." _Hm...and now I've got a favor in my pocket. This could come in handy in the near future._

Finished re-braiding her hair, Anna exited the bathrooms and decided to wander around aimlessly around the hallways to kill boredom (and maybe plan an escape route). Turning a right around the corner without looking, she collided with quite possibly the last person she wanted to see: Hans. Papers were scattered everywhere, and both Hans and Anna were knocked down on the ground.

"Watch where you're going, inmate 2246- ARE." Hans barked, looking rather unimpressive as he was on the floor. Muttering to himself, he straightened his uniform as he retrieved paper one by one from the floor.

Getting up, Anna said, "Sorry, officer." in her most robotic and emotionless tone.

Obviously Hans wasn't done harassing yet, because he asked, "Where're you going?"

"Nowhere in particular." answered Anna. Which was true to a degree. She didn't have anywhere particular to go at the moment.

Hans tucked the manila folder holding all of the spilled papers tightly in his arm. "Good answer. Because that's where you are in here: nowhere in particular." Hans flashed another one of his signature sneers. Anna had to pinch her thigh to fight the urge not to throw him a good punch...or scratch his eyes..or slash his sideburns off. "You be a good, inmate. Is that understood?"

"Yes." complied Anna.

Hans raised an eyebrow. "Yes what?"

_Are you fucking serious? Not the routine again. Urgh._ "Yes, sir." repeated Anna.

Hans smirks away, his ego no doubt having tripled and his smirk even more sickening.

_Note to self: get dirt on him ASAP. Would love to see how long his pretty face would survive in prison. Oh...the things those thirsty men would do to him._

Anna was about to continue her way when something caught her eye: a manila folder beneath a vending machine.

_Are...those...no way! What are the odds!_

Making sure nobody was around looking, Anna quickly scooped down and tucked the folder underneath her prison uniform. Trying to remain inconspicuous as she possibly could, Anna whistled as she walked briskly towards the bathrooms once more. She was going to need some peace and solitude if she was going to read any secrets this prison might be carrying.

Entering the bathrooms, she quickly a stall that was unoccupied. Opening the folder and unfurling the papers tucked beneath her, she folded them out and began examining them. The first one is a list of food shipments coming from the Arendelle Farmer's Marketplace. Several shipments of chicken, rice, mash potatoes, fruits and vegetables were about to make their dues here. Anna made a mental note to herself, bracing for the upcoming gastro-related hurtles she'll have to face in the upcoming weeks.

The second piece of paper is another transcript of money transactions: taxes, living expenses; ect. Scanning her eyes over money orders, she found one that did relate to her: a check disclosed from Kristoff to Anna's prison commissary account.

"$1000. Thank you, Kristoff. I promise to repay that debt in the near future."

Third paper is another list. "Solitary Housing Unit", it said on the top. Strangely, most of the names have been erased. Anna squinted as hard as she could, but she couldn't make out the faint lines on the paper. Strangely, there was a post-it note stuck on the bottom. It read:

_Subject has not been responding to any food or medication in past 72 hours. Probability of initiating hunger strike: 80%. Considered extremely unpredictable and dangerous. Threat level: 8/10._

The fourth and last piece of paper is...

"Woah..."

...the entire profile of Rapuznel, complete with her biography, stats, assessment, personal history, and criminal record.

_Rapunzel Moore_

_Age: 24_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Analysis: Quite, obedient, and demure. 3 qualities that make a good inmate, and Rapunzel hold all three. Personally speaking, wish the penitentiary was filled with people like her. Has never been disciplined or sent to SHU. Frequently associates with Jasmine and Pocahontas. Could be a negative influence in the near future._

_Threat level: 2/10_

Anna looked up again and smiled Knowing that Rapunzel was the same age as she made her feel...a little closer to her. It's the little things that can make the most boring of days an eventful one.

After all, she was in prison. What was there to do here?

Anna read onward.

...

"It wasn't easy, you know. " Rapunzel said, looking up. The rain, which was once a light drizzle, has now escalated into a complete downpour. She was carrying her fence-fixing equipment back to the shed with Flynn by her side carrying an umbrella, shielding her from the rain. "Growing up with that kind of woman."

"Whatever do you mean?" Flynn asked politely.

"Gothel did feed me, bath me, home-schooled, and took care of me - pretty much, did what any normal caretaker/mother would do. And for that I am grateful." Rapunzel said, reaching the shed and placing the equipment back to their respective slots. "But..." Rapunzel paused for a minute, then continued, " she didn't nurture me. She didn't..."

Rapunzel closed her eyes. It was difficult to talk about such a subject, as bad memories always seem to seep through to the surface. She was thankful for the patience Flynn was showing, as he didn't press any further. "Anyway, I knew if would only be a matter of time before she got caught red-handed."

"Files say that she played a part in an international ring of drug smugglers and child kidnappers. Stuff like that would certainly bring Interpol's attention." Flynn spoke softly, as if every piece of information would weight heavily on Rapunzel. "Apparently, she was in league with someone in Pride Rock, Kenya."

Rapunzel stretched her arms as she directed Flynn towards the patio outside. Sitting down, she continued, "Well, I wouldn't know about that. You could imagine my shocked 10 year old face when I found out the true nature of her work. The next thing I knew, I was placed in foster home after foster home in Corona."

"And how was that?" Flynn asked, sitting down.

"Basic. Routine. Dull as dirt." said Rapunzel said plainly.

"I hear the weather is sunny over there. Is that true?" asked Flynn in an attempt to bring some sunshine towards the conversation.

"Yep. That's one thing Corona has over Arendelle: sunny predictable weather. Here it's a fucking shit storm. One moment it's sunny. The next - it's pouring...like right now." Rapunzel said, indicating the rain around them. Loud drops of water continue to tackle the roof above them.

"And what happened next?"

Rapunzel leaned on her arm. "Adulthood slapped me silly. Suddenly, I had to take care of myself, find a job, seek a higher education, and eventually find a way into the work force. So I made a resolve: booking a one way flight to Arendelle, I would put the past in the past, and move forward. But we all know that didn't happen, now did it?" She leaned forward. "You've read my files. You know how I ended up here."

Flynn grimly nodded. "Yeah. Drug trafficking. The same one that got your 'mom' caught. What are the odds?"

"Apparently high, in this recession. What else are you suppose to do when you can't secure a job?" Rapuznel asked.

Flynn could only shrug his shoulders. As an officer, he had a duty to uphold the law, but laws mean little to someone who doesn't want his ribs from meeting his spine from starvation.

"But in the end, it didn't work out. Here I am - the past now caught up to me. I feel like I'm living my childhood all over again. Only this time with a prison uniform, and an adult supervisor." spat Rapunzel. "No offense." she quickly added.

"None taken. But in all serious, " Flynn said, taking Rapunzels extended hand and cupping it with his warm digits. "thank you for telling me that."

"You're welcome." Rapunzel said, enjoying the officer's embrace. It was a pleasant juxtaposition what she had just said and done. Warm, friendly hands in a cold, hard place in chilly, wet weather. She never told anyone about her history. Not even Jasmine or Pocahontas. With her, it was all just friendly chatter and elevator talk. With Pocahontas, it was just sex, sex, and sex. Flynn was a complete new experience. Somehow, in those brown eyes, Rapunzel can see a bit of her in Flynn.

Maybe even a future, when this is all over.

Rapuznel shook her head. _No, too soon. Can't be falling in love with an officer -that would be too practical. Not to mention my first!_

"Is there something wrong? Can I get you something?" Flynn asks, wondering why Rapunzel was shaking her head.

"There is one question on my mind, though." Rapunzel ask, withdrawing her hands from Flynn's.

"And what's that?"

"Why someone on Interpol's list would end up in a minimum security prison like here?"

Flynn blinked. That was a genuine question. This time, it was Flynn to lean forward. He whispers, "Don't tell anyone this, but that's because she got transferred from a maximum security prison."

"Why?" asked a curious Rapunzel, who was on the edge of her seat.

"Hans told me that she's going to be on trial here in Arendelle. She will be fully prosecuted here in a court. With all that evidence pointing towards her, she'll most likely be convicted and be placed in death-row. It'll only be a matter of time before she..." Flynn trailed off before he could have finished his sentence.

"Executed." Rapunzel completed with a defiant tone in her voice. And with that, she felt strangely at peace with herself. Here she was: 24 and rotting away in prison for 3 whole years. She still had 2 more years to go. But she didn't expect this to develop.

Perhaps it was something about saying things out loud, but it did soothe her to a certain extent. It also validated her feelings on the matter. She knew that it would come to that sooner or later. It was only a matter of when and where. Rapunzel just thought that it wouldn't occur here in prison of all places. But that road's about to be crossed.

And when she does, she'll have Flynn, Jasmine, and Anna by her side.

...

"Holy shit."

Anna had to take in all what she was reading. Rapunzel's entire history was at the palm of her hands. The abuse, loneliness, and years of torment with that woman were captured in this single sheet of paper. Taking a deep breath, Anna was quickly caught off guard at the alarming similarities between the two woman. Not only in criminal history, but family as well. Thinking about it, Anna could have swore that they even look alike to a certain extent.

Anna looked at all the papers she had with her. No doubt that Hans would be looking for these paper, and if he catches anyone with these, it'll probably be a week in the SHU. She'll have to hide or destory it. With eye scrunched closed, Anna began to formulate all hypothetical scenarios about Hans, her, and these papers.

Hans has been working here for quite sometime. He knows every kook and cranny in this penitentiary. Most likely, he'll be starting at her own cell bunk. Then, he'll work his way down to each prison's cell. And eventually, the entire prison complex. Then again...if he doesn't find these papers, then there's a chance that he could get in trouble. Anna smiled at the thought of Mr. Weselton yelling at him.

_...and then take his frusterations on us. Then again...another CO were to find them lying around, nobody would suspect a thing..._

Anna thought for a moment. She could give them to Ursula, but then that would be giving up the favor she owes her. Not to mention that she doesn't give off a very trustworthy vibe. That leaves only one other person in mind.

Placing all the papers in the folder and tucking them underneath her shirt, she exited the bathrooms. Walking through the corridors, she found a window that looked over the entire courtyard. It was sectioned into 3 parts. Judging by the massive raindrops clinging on the glass, it must have been pouring. Now it was sunny and warm. Peering through, she found Rapunzel and Flynn taking underneath a patio in the middle. On the left side, she saw Pocahontas and Jasmine lugging heavy trash bags filled with weeds. And on the right was...

_...the chicken! I knew that I wasn't going crazy!_

Racing through the hallways, she decided to go find that chicken and give the papers to Flynn.

...

Pocahontas was scratching her hair. Strands came apart as fingers raked through them, showering the woman with clumps of wet, black hair. "Great - look at our hair." Grumbling, she tied her hair into a ponytail as she lugged a heavy trash bag behind her shoulder.

"It could be worse. It could be a lot worse." Jasmine said. Her hair is in the same state as Pocahontas: frizzled and wet. Both of their clothes were completely damp from the recent downpour, and both of their boots were caked with mud.

"Lets just get this inside. As much as I enjoy the sun right now, it's a good thing that they let us take showers after manual labor."

"Yeah - 1 minute showers." Jasmine snapped back as she readjusted the strap on her shoulder that carried her shovels.

"It's either that or smell like you just rolled around in the dirt. Pick your acid." replied Pocahontas.

"Well, I choose..." Jasmine looked to her side. "Hey, is that Anna?"

True to her word, Anna was bolting straight at them.

Pocahontas looked as well. "It is. Why is she running, though?"

"Hey Jasmine. Hey Pocahontas." breathed Anna. Bolting pass the two raven-hared woman, she continued towards Rapunzel and Flynn.

Jasmine looked at Pocahontas, looking confused. "What was that all about?"

...

"Anna, are you alright?" asked Rapunzel, bewildered as to how the flaming red-head is before her, panting and clutching her side. Flynn was just as confused as she was.

"Yeah...I am. Just...give me...a...minute." breathed Anna through coarse breaths. After a minutes, Flynn was the first to break the silence.

"What are you - "

"Here." Anna said, straightening up and withdrawing the somewhat crumpled manila folder and handing it to Flynn."Important files I found on the ground. An officer must have dropped them from the ground, so they must be important. I don't know what they are, but I wanted to give them to you."

"Um...thanks. Why are you running?" said Flynn as he accepted the manila folder.

"Chicken." And with that, Anna bolted away for the second time.

After Anna was out of range for ear shot, Flynn said, "Oh, great. You've picked up that ridiculous story."

"What's so ridiculous about that?" asks Rapunzel. Flynn was about answer when this walkie-talkie went up. Reaching for it, he brought it up near his face and pressed a button. "This is Officer Flynn Rider at section B-C. What's your inquiry? Over."

"This is Officer Ursula Carroll. We have a leaking pipe in one of the men restroom. Over." croaked Ursula.

"I'll be right there." replied Flynn glumly as he got up. "It's a long story. I'll tell you another time. Right now, Ursula is calling me to help out with something."

Rapunzel looked as Flynn walked pass her. "Oh, right. See ya." she mumbled sadly.

...

Anna couldn't remember when was the last time she ran this fast. She could feel the wind slicing through her hair; the acceleration pumping through her veins; the arteries that were pumping the blood that ran in said veins. Her arms were flinging madly as her breath became hoarse and ragged. Flecks of mud were spilling across her pants and shoes, but at this point, she didn't care.

She could see her goal: the chicken that was in front of her.

Charging with a little more speed, Anna let out a bellowing roar. It didn't matter if her voice was already cracking, or that it looked completely odd from a stranger's point of view. It was the roar of who she was. A roar that encapsulated all the frustration, escalation, disappointment, and redemption of a lifetime.

It was the roar of a lifetime.

It was the roar of a 24-year-old in prison.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it - the backstory of Rapunzel. <strong>

**At this point, I'll probably stop summarizing Anna and Elsa's relationship. Feel free to flip back to the previous chapters for reference towards their relationship. And if anyone would love to be my beta reader, please shoot me a PM to discuss about it.**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always encouraged and welcomed.**

**- V**


	8. Chapter 8: Frozen is the New Black

**So I was just reading other Elsanna stories and I now just discovered what the term "forkanna" means. ****May God have mercy on my soul...**

**Oh, and SHU means Solitary Housing Units. It's identical to the term solitary confinement.**

**So without further ado, I present:**

Chapter 8: Frozen is the New Black

* * *

><p><em>Charging with a little more speed, Anna let out a bellowing roar. It didn't matter if her voice was already cracking, or that it looked completely odd from a stranger's point of view. It was the roar of who she was. A roar that encapsulated all the frustration, escalation, disappointment, and redemption of a lifetime.<em>

_It was the roar of a lifetime._

_It was the roar of a 24-year-old in prison._

...

_"Hans, come in sweetie!"_

_An eight year old boy entered in the room of her mother. Surrounded by various machinery, it looked like he had stepped in a hospital room. An IV line was attached to her arm. Various sensors were hooked onto her. Bottles of medication and warm water were always within arm reach. Climbing beside her, he laid right next to her as she stroke her auburn hair._

_"How did you know that it was me at the doorway?" the little boy asked curiously._

_"Mother's intuition. __Where are the rest of your 12 brothers?__" she inquired, her eyes still closed._

_"All went to sleep early. I think they got tired of being mean to me."_

_"Oh, that's too bad. I think I shall have a word with them." The mother looked down, her sons head buried underneath her arm. A small muffled sniffle escaped from his mouth. She paused for a second. __"And your father?"_

_"At the office. I think he's working extra hard to start that company of his."_

_"I...see." The mother soon began to start coughing and wheezing. Hans quickly got off the bedside and went to retrieve a glass of warm water from the stall. Slowly pouring it into his mothers mouth, he waited until she drank it all and slowed her breathing. "Thank you, Hans." said gasped, pinching her youngest son's cheek. __"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"_

_"I wanted to see you so badly. Tomorrow's the big day."_

_"Yes, dear, but not like this." said the mother sadly, indicating the many hospital machines that she's hooked up to. __"Mommy is a little bit tired. Perhaps tomorrow you can show it to me."_

_"Oh, O.K." Hans said with a crestfallen smile. Holding onto his present in his pocket a little tighter, he wanted to show it to Mom at the right moment._

_Sensing Hans' disappointment, the mother said, "How's this: tomorrow I'll wake you up myself with a nice warm cup of hot chocolate."_

_"Really?" Hans eyes were as ride as saucers._

_"Absolutely."_

_"But - in your condition, won't you - ?"_

_"Your mother still has some kick in her, don't worry."_

_"Promise?" asked Hans, extending his pinkie._

_The mother looked at her youngest son, warm brown eyes towards innocent green. She wrapped her pinkie around his. "Promise." Hans practically beamed._

_"I love you, Mother."_

_"I love you, too, my son." yawned the mother. "Now go to bed, and be kind to your father when he gets here tomorrow."_

_"O.K." Giving his mother one last kiss in the cheek, Hans left the room, but not before hearing his name being called one last time. Turning around, he saw his mother smiling to him, waving lazily as she...cried? He couldn't see well in the dark, as the curtains were all drawn and there was light source. Hans waved back._

_Entering his room, Hans got to bed and wished his mother for a good night a__s he held onto his wrapped present a little tighter. Wondering what tomorrow will have in store for him, he quickly drifted to a long, slumbering sleep, hoping that the soothing voice of his mother and the smell of warm hot chocolate would greet him in the morning._

...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE -

Hans arm swung over the alarm clock as he switched positions in bed. Being greeted with the blare of an alarm clock with light streaming through the blinds (and subsequently hitting him in the eye) and a pounding hangover was just about one of the worst, if not the worst, way to start of your day.

The fact that you have to get up to work in a woman's prison doesn't help things much either.

_Another morning, another day..._

Hans lied there, green vivid eyes slowly adjusting from the excess light as he watched his fan above him spin around and around. He simply lied there, absorbing all that his 5 senses brought him: the slight itch behind his back as his tank top got ruffled from constantly turning in bed, the pigsty that was his one room tiny apartment, and loud urban honking of cars commuting to work. The one redeeming was being greeted everyday with a warm sunrise and the friendly smell of cheap coffee from a nearby bistro.

Getting up from his bed, Hans stepped in front of the mirror to examine the 25 year old standing before him. A tall, thin man stared right back at him; deep green eyes hidden underneath auburn locks. Wearing nothing but a wife beater and a pair of boxer briefs, he looked disheveled, beaten, and lacking any sense of direction.

All three of them are false. Especially the last part.

Throwing his undergarments in the hamper, Hans began to undress to take a shower. Noticing several missed calls on his phone, he pressed the play button before stepping into his hot shower.

"Hey, little bro. When are you coming home? We all missed you. The turkey was great! We all saved some for you if you're ever nearby."

_A lie if I ever heard one._

"Hey, Hans! How's Arendelle? You know what - don't answer that. I really don't wanna know. I'm having a blast in Corona!"

_Hope you get skin cancer from the sun, bastard._

"Hans, it's Christian. Just wanna know when you'd be meeting for the family meeting? Dad still wants your signature on a couple of things for the company."

_I bet he does..._

"Hey, Hans. How's working in a woman's prison? It'd say that it feel rather masculine were if not for the fact that you're a girl yourself."

_I can hear you guys laughing. Bunch of assholes._

"Hans, did you remember to give your flowers to your mother?"

How could he forgot? Getting of the shower, he began usual morning procedure: showering, shaving, grooming, and finding the right appropriate clothes for work. The only thing he had to worry about that were the creases on his black slacks. Exiting his apartment, he turned on his parked car to heat up the engine. Arendelle was famous for its frigid mornings, despite the sun shining quite clearly.

Thinking to himself, how can any one forget? He could almost remember that fateful day as if it was yesterday.

...

_"Oh my God, this can't be happening."_

_"No, no, no, NO!"_

_"Where the hell are they?"_

_The sound of muffled shouts and running feet broke Hans from his deep slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at his clock: it was 10:00 A.M._

_"Huh? What's going on?" He was already confused as to why they were no hot chocolate or loving mother by his bedside. Putting on his slipper, he exited his room, only to be knocked sideways from one of his brothers._

_"Hey, Hans! Awake already?" he yelled behind him as he ran down the hallway._

_"Make yourself useful, or get out of the way, Hans!" another one shouted down from the kitchen._

_"Christian! Apologize to your youngest brother! Now!"_

_Turning around, Hans saw his father: tall, broad-shoulders, and the perfect spitting image of what he'll look like within the next few decades. The only difference were his piercing blue eyes that were in clear distress. _

_Christian poked his head out of the doorway from the kitchen. "Sorry, Hans."_

_"Dad, what's going on?"_

_Getting onto one knee, Hans' father grabbed his youngest son by the shoulders and looked him squarely in the eye._

_"It's about your mother, my son. She's - " He paused for a moment, licking his lips as he swallowed. " - she's not well."_

_Hans seem rather bewildered by that statement. She was perfectly fine yesterday when he talked to him. "What do you - "_

_Then it dawned on him. The cold hard truth came crashing down, slapping the eight year old boy from his drowsy slumber and into fully awakening him. Pulling himself away from his fathers embrace, he ran across the halls until he got to the doorstep of his mother. Slowly, he turned the knob and entered the room._

_His mother was just as she were last night. Laying there in peace. Medical professionals and emergency doctors have been dispatched, as evident by them measuring her pulse and checking her vitals._

_"Mother?" he said, clutching at his present he planned on giving her today. Unwrapping it, he presented an exquisite necklace made up of individual snowflakes that glittered in the morning sunlight._

_His mother didn't respond._

_"Mom?"_

_Still no respond._

_"Mommy!"_

...

Hans jerked his head up. As evident by the somewhat legitimate honking on the back of the bus, it had just occurred to him that he has been dozing off in traffic. Grumbly acknowledging this mistake, he held up his hand as a sign of apology and made his way into the freeway, as Arendelle Penitentiary was rather far from where Hans lived.

_Probably be best if I turned on the radio. Could keep me awake. Wonder what's playing at the moment._

Reaching towards the dashboard, Hans flicked on the radio switch. A friendly announcer greeted his ears.

"And now, here's the latest smash-hit single from the Idina's 2nd studio album: Let it Go."

"Urgh." Hans switched the radio dial, effectively changing the channel once more. Hans has heard that song a million times - from the coffee shop, from his supermarket, from other cars that are zooming past him. It was getting so overplayed so much that it had effectively lost all appeal it once had for Hans.

Looking at his rear mirror, he noticed how there was an accumulation of water particles clinging onto the surface. Taking this as a sign that the cold fog has evaporated, Hans rolled up the windows to take in the wind and smell of the late morning. He loved how the wind sliced through his auburn locks as the bride he was crossing offered him a nice view of the Arendelle skyline itself.

Hans loved it here. He loved Arendelle. He loved the food, culture, and new friendly people. Even the erratic weather. Because at the end of the day, nobody how badly Arendelle treated him, at least it wasn't the Southern Isle. It was a place to start fresh and new.

After his mother's sudden death, everything changed. It wasn't the fact that now only 14 of the 15 chairs in the dining hall are filled, or that his father soon buried himself with work, or that 13 young boys are now deprived of the love of their mother. It was the fact that now the entire matriarchal glue of the entire family was now permanently gone in this world.

There are no more warm hugs and kisses.

No more hot chocolate.

No more mom.

Nevertheless, his father persevered. He did everything he could to secure his children a bright and happy future. Hans suspected it was a coping mechanism that he devoted himself so fully to his work that he forget the pain of his wife's passing. This in turn led him being at the office for many late hours, constantly setting up appointments and meetings with high executives. As a result, he was quite absent from his home and family. The rare few times he truly did interact with his children, let alone Hans himself, it was more of a reprimand or a lesson in disguise.

Hans suspect that that's probably the reason why his brothers were so fucked up. With their fathers absent, they had nothing better to do than to look for any excuse to torment and bully their youngest brother. He could vividly remember every prank and insult as they were burnt quite heavily in his mind (and in some other places as well). One of the charms Arendelle possess is that none of them are here.

Still, from time to time, he did miss them occasionally. The sharp, biting degrading humor; the loud boisterous conversations that filled the hallways of Westerguard Manor; the few ever so savored seconds of family unity as they paid their respects towards their late mother. It had a nice, sentimental ring towards it that would occasionally warm Hans soul back into the past. But of course, what little kindness there was was eclipsed by the torment he had to endure from his 12 older brothers.

In retrospect, appreciated his father for making their childhood so comfortable. He worked long and hard as the sole and only breadwinner of the family for a while. As a result, the company grew into a sizable conglomerate. One of the few redeeming quality about growing up was that he usually got what he wanted. The bad part: his brothers became spoiled little shits, as nearly all of them invested it on woman, parties, and an unpromising future.

Hans chose a different route. Quickly grew into an educated and insightful person, he was exceptionally blessed with masking his true intentions as he dissected other people into manipulation. After all, one would have to conceal his emotions after all the bullying he suffered. Tormentors get a kick from any reaction they elicit from their victims. A facial tick there, a pupil dilation there. It was all there for one to observe, and to exploit if need be. Graduating at the top of his class in business administration and psychology, he sets his sights on the world.

Then everything went downhill.

Hans soon got the message that his father was ill. His company wasn't doing to well. Next thing Hans knew, a recession was in play, the company is wading in knee deep debts, making things even harder on his father and the family, and his father is actually...dying.

At the request of his father, Hans and the rest of his brothers flew back to Westerguard for one last visit. Opening the doors to his chambers, he saw his father before him: a disheveled old man with thinning, graying hair and an emaciated figure hooked up on life support.

"Ah..my sons..." he croacked as he coughed and sputtered. Hans went to his bedside to retrieve a glass of warm water. Slowly pouring it into his father's mouth, he waited until he drank it all.

"Thank you, Hans." he said.

As he watched his father lecture away on his deathbed, surrounded by his 13 sons, Hans wondered what he could be doing at that moment. He couldn't do much to save his mother as a child, and as an adult, he had every power to save his father and salvage and worthwhile relationship he had with the man before him.

But what to do?

That's when it dawned on him: how to get back at his brother and win the approval of his father.

He would have to save his father's company. The working mechanism which has provided the heard for his father and a future for his sons was at an impasse. All he needed was to jump-start it a little.

But how to do it? None of his brothers knew anything about finances and the business world. Half of them were alcoholics, the other half were...well, at this point, he stopped keeping track. In the end, only he could do it. He would need money, of course, and lots of it. But in this recession, there's very little of it.

That's when he met him.

That's when he met Scar.

...

_"Well, well, well. What have we here?"_

_Scar was walking towards a handcuffed Hans. Beaten for 48 hours, deprived of food, water, and sunlight, Hans struggled with all his might against the chains attached to the wall, but it was of no use. How stupid of him that he stop at Kenya during his tour of the world? It never occurred to him that he'd accidentally stumble upon an international drug smuggling ring. Why, oh why, does he have to poke his nose in things that he shouldn't? His brothers always reminded him of that - sometimes verbally, many times physically._

_And now, it finally bit him in the ass._

_"Send my regard for your father." Scar purred, pulling up a chair so that he can talk eye to eye level with Hans. _

_"How did you know - "_

_" - that your father is on his deathbed, and he's the head of Westerguard Inc.?" answered Scar, to which Hans vigorously nodded his head. "I have eyes and ears, mate. Trust me, as a drug lord, I ought to. Hope he feels better, as well as his company."_

_Now Hans was truly shocked. How on earth could this man know so much details about his family? "How do you know that the company isn't doing so well?"_

_"I follow to stock market, my boy. And it's not uncommon for stocks and investments to drop when the founder is suddenly ill."_

_So that answers that. "I see." Hans licks his lips. "What are you going to do with me?"_

_"What would you do in my situation?" Scar shot back, arms and legs knees crossed. Hans looked at him closer: he clearly was the confident type. Likes to be in power. Possess a clear savage intelligent. He better play this cool..._

_"Well, let's see..." Hans scrunched his face, thinking of the most logical scenario. "...if...I were a drug lord based in Pride Rock, Kenya who caught someone snooping around my base of operation,I'd probably be suspicious if they were a part of the CIA or any governmental operatives."_

_"Good. Go on."_

_"I'd then torture him for any information, then kill him to prevent from ruining my plans." Hans smiled, chuckling slightly. __"But you're not going to do that, aren't you? Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."_

_Scar shifted his position. Withdrawing a key from his pocket, he un-cuffed Hans from the wall. "No - I have something in mind for you: a business proposition. Walk and talk with me." Getting up, Hans stretched for a minute, rubbing his sore wrists. Exiting his prison cell, he let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness._

_He was in a cave, being lit with many light fixtures attached to the rocky surfaces. Wooden carts and steel containers littered nearly every inch of the place, with camouflage tarps covering the more scrupulous places of the cave. Tables with important documents, duffle bags of money, various chemical lab equipment, and colorful substances only added to compliment the scene._

_"As you know, I'm a drug dealer. I supply the world with a substance in demand. Economics, supply and demand - someone of your nature will understand." Scar turned to face him, as if wondering if he caught all he just said. Hans could only nod in his situation._

_"Yeah, that's true." It was, just by that statement alone. _

_Scar nodded his head. "Excellent. But as of right now, I'm a little short-handed. Right now, I need somebody to deliver said substances to various locations. A drug mule, if you would. And of course, " he gestured to the duffle bags filled with cocaine and money. "you would be financially compensated for this."_

_Hans narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch?"_

_"In return, you will supply me a percentage of your stock for your company. You will do so ONLY when you have gotten it out of debt and made profit margins. __I'll have an associate of mine contact you when that time comes."_

_"And if I don't comply?"_

_"I slit your throat and sell your organs on the black market." Scar stated simply._

_Hans contemplated for a minute. Was he in any position to say no? Just by refusing him gurantees that he'll never see the light of day ever again. Even if he were to rat him out, by the time he's already done that, Scar would have relocated and sent mercenaries after him. On the other hand, he stands to benefit everything from this situation. He needed the money to save his company, get back at his brothers, and to impress his fathers. _

_"You got yourself a deal, Scar." he said confidently, extending his hand._

_Scar accepted it with a strong, tan, firm shake. "Excellent."_

_"So, as part of your newest employee, may I ask as to where I'd be operating at?" asked Hans._

_"Hm...let me take a look." Turning back, Scar walked to a table with a clipboard. "We already have several teams in Maldonia, Scotland, France, China, and Corona. Some of them are on standby, awaiting my future orders. Ah, here's where you'll be operating. You'll be replacing one of workers, as she recently caught by authorities. Take a look. I hope you like crazy weather. I hear it's often cold over there." He extended the clipboard to Hans._

_On the clipboard was a map with various circles, each symbolizing a base of operation - some which Scar just named right now. A city near the northeast of America had an X on top of it. A post-it note was stuck near it. On it it said one word: _

_ARENDELLE._

...

So here he is: in Arendelle. His occupation in Arendelle Penitentiary provided him with numerous advantages. First, it was a stable source of income with minimal effort.

Second, it would act as a temporary storage space of drug shipment. The police would never suspect looking inside a prison for drug shipment. No, they have their eyes on local gangs and shady back alleys. If one shipment of drugs gets discovered, the prisoners would automatically be suspected and arrested. A fool proof plan at best. No one would suspect the officer.

And finally, it would provide Hans ample opportunity to tinker around with inmates. See what makes them tick or not. Find out whats the best way to get under their skin. After all, he could have a bit of fun...especially that ginger-haired girl. The one with the freckles who bumped into him yesterday.

For the time being, that's where he'll be doing. Scar would deliver drug shipments towards Arendelle. And Hans would ship them to other various contacts in the city. Until then, he can never return back to the Southern Isle.

Not until he's obtained enough funds to save the company, win back his father, and screw his older brothers in the process.

Parking his car, he entered Arendelle Penitentiary. Ursula was the first to greet him.

"Morning, boo. How was your night?" she croaked, flashing her clearly-nicotine-stained teeth. Hans shuttered to at the thought of being near those lips, let alone working with her.

"Fine. Morning, Ursula." he replied back, mustering every effort not to gag. "And yours?"

"Aaaww. Thanks for asking. My was rather vivid. I found myself racing in this long, green tunnel..." Ursula continued to ramble on as they both walked to their lockers. A separate room that houses all the officer's gear, it was essentially their break-room as well as their changing room. Hans ignored her as he attached his walkie-takie on his shoulder band and tied his officer belt, complete with a stun-gun.

Hans checked himself one last time at his reflection before turning to Ursula. "So what does our Warden have in plan for me today?" he asked., cutting Ursula from her monologue.

Ursula checked her clipboard. "Same as last yesterday: maintain peace and order, break unruly prison attitude and fights."

"Anything unique today?"

"Check up on the inmates at SHU. Make sure none of them have committed suicide."

"Great..." repeated Hans dully as he exited the lockers.

To his knowledge (and from eavesdropping on the inmates gossip), SHU was just about the last place anyone would want to be locked into. Hans couldn't blame them. Short for Solitary Housing Units, it was a design to curve unruly prison inmate by locking them up in isolated areas of the prison, denying them sunlight and human interaction. From what Hans have seen, it seem to only work temporary, as inmates would at first resume a docile demeanor upon returning back,only to have them revert to their previous personalities before they got locked up, if not more aggressive.

Located at the far western wing of Arendelle Penintentiary near the boiler rooms, Hans made his way through several corridors before turning a right to face a steel door.

Hans turned the crank and opened the door. A sharp blast of icy wind greeted his face with all the subtly of an alarm clock.

"Why is it always chilly hear in this room?" he mumbled through chattering teeth. Pulling the tassel cords on his sweater a little tighter, Hans bundled up a little warmer as he walked down the corridor.

_Lets just get this over with..._

Apparently the architecture was either having a bad day or deciding to pull a fast one on the prison population, because whoever designed the Solitary Confinement Units did so in the most unscrupulous way possible. The foundation was beginning to crumble, as evident by the various piles of sand, mud, and brick that have been accumulating. The light fixtures went on and off at irregular times. Cobwebs seem to only complement the cold atmosphere, as they dotted every corner and sharp turn.

Hans hated it here.

No, more like loathed to be here. Anytime he wasn't here, avoiding the dominating iron door that separated the "normal prison" from the SHU with a 12 foot radius was his main prerogative. Truth be told, he couldn't think of anyone else that wanted to be here. How can they? To be deprived from the various elements like sunlight, wind, and rain was bad enough. To be taken away from human contact...well, Hans didn't want to think about it.

Such deprivation of such a thing can drive anyone crazy. Being neglected - feeling of isolation cuts more sharper than any knife out there. Human nourishment - the feeling of being needed, wanted, desired, if only temporary, was a high that eclipse any drug out there.

Hans himself would know.

After all, he's been through it.

Which is why he hated it here.

_Sooner or later, I'll just have to wait and bide my time here. The next shipment will come, I'll do my weekly deliveries, then I'll get paid. Then I can move onto bigger and better things. Just you wait, Father. I'll show you AND my entire brothers not to underestimate the runt that you've been ignoring._

He was lucky to be an officer here in Arendelle Penitentiary. He only needed to suck it up for a few more months.

Looking through each window slot of the confinement units, Hans gave each inmate a quick cursory glance at them to see if they were conscious. If not, he would simply nag at the door to wake them up. He didn't care if he was waking them up from a good dream or a deep slumber and he didn't care.

At last he came up to the last confinement cell unit. Hans peered through the window to get a better look at the last inmate he had to check up on.

She certainly was one of the most unique looking inmates he'd seen here. Her figure, a lean slender frame with alabaster skin, was offset by a sharp contrast of jet black hair that jutted from behind and covered her eyes with jagged fringes. On her neck was a tattoo of a sun with yellow and orange streaks, accentuating the contours of her neck. With her legs crossed together and her elegant, thin arms folded on her lap, one would assume that she would be meditating. Or at least, Hans thought she was, as her back was facing him, and only a sliver of her face was showing.

On the other hand, he wouldn't have cared if she'd be sleeping. He had a message to deliver to. Knocked on the 3-inch steel thick door, Hans peered through the bullet proof glass to see if she'd react to the sudden nose.

The female inmate didn't respond.

Hans knocked again with louder force and faster knocks.

The female inmate didn't respond to that as well.

"Hey, you hear me?" he yelled, his eyes never leaving the female inmate.

Silence. Hans was getting somewhat inpatient at this point. Looking around the cell, he notice a food trey before the food slot that hasn't been touched. The utensils haven't been removed from their plastic wrapping. Not even the napkins have been touched.

"Hungry much?" he said sarcastically. No response. "You know what, starve all you want. Sooner or later, you will eat. I just came here to tell you that your time here in solitary confinement has been shortened. You'll be getting out of that hole in 10 days. You know what that means, don't you?"

Still no response. Relented, but nevertheless undeterred, Hans continued.

"You'll be up and running in Valentines Day. Hope you've learned your lesson, because we can't have you engaged in another fight with another inmate. Last one you fought, she had to be sent to the hospital. She's still there, you know."

Silence. At this point, Hans was feeling like he was talking at a brick wall.

"Anyway, that's all I have to tell you." Turning around, he noticed again the same sun tattoo design that was etched on the inmates back. It had the same rosemaling design as another he saw. "Say, another inmate has a tattoo in the same place as you do, only that it's a moon. Thought you should know."

No response.

"Heh. Guess being frozen is the new black." Chuckling to himself, Hans looked at the inmate on last time before before turning around. He still had an entire day of work to do. Walking up the stair that led to the ground floors of Arendelle Penitentiary, he glanced back one last look at the Solitary Housing Units before turning the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it - the back story of Hans. Have to say that I'm somewhat impressed with that I gave him. This chapter was really hard to do. I try to make everyone sympathetic with their tragic back stories - nobody here is 100% evil.<strong>

**Speaking of stories, I've been reading other Elsanna stories. Here are some I've read: Frozen Fractals, A Snowflake In Spring, Crash Into Me, Jump Into The Fog, Cold Heart Warm Soul, A One Nigh Stand, Lost & Found, Arendelle Airlines, When Winter Meets Summer, Anna Summers PA, For Her Hand, and my personal favorite, Stolen Ice.**

**Feel free to PM on what you've read, and why you like them.**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always encouraged and welcomed.**

**- V**


	9. Chapter 9: The Sky's Awake

Chapter 9: The Sky's Awake

* * *

><p><em>"Anyway, that's all I have to tell you." Turning around, he noticed again the same sun tattoo design that was etched on the inmates back. It had the same rosemaling design as another he saw. "Say, another inmate has a tattoo in the same place as you do, only that it's a moon. Thought you should know."<em>

_No response._

_"Heh. Guess being frozen is the new black." Chuckling to himself, Hans looked at the inmate on last time before before turning around. He still had an entire day of work to do. Walking up the stair that led to the ground floors of Arendelle Penitentiary, he glanced back one last look at the Solitary Housing Units before turning the doorway._

...

It's a funny thing what prison could do to you. All throughout pop culture it had been portrayed in various ways, yet it's different experiencing it compared to watching it from the comfort of your living room. In many ways, it's the ultimate test ones character: to see how far you'll fall, you'll truly lose yourself before you get right back up.

Anna had steeled herself within a few days of being here in prison. Within a few short days, she accepted her condition and her plight within these walls. That's what prison does to you: shove a cold, cracked mirror in front of your face to make you look at the cold heart truth. Most wouldn't dare stare back, for fear of seeing what they don't like.

Then again, Anna is not like most people.

So here she lies: in Arendelle Penitentiary. But what happens when she gets out of here? What will she become? How will she change? The world will inevitability look different from her eyes, but will it treat her any differently? And in this recession, how will she find a job?

All valid questions.

All valid points.

But for now, Anna had to put that all in the back of her head. She had to make the most of her time right here and now.

Because it's been a week, and visiting hours have been opened.

Kristoff was here, sitting before her in the visiting lounge of the prison. Her Other inmates around them were being visited by their loved ones as well. The scent of stale coffee and peeling concrete surrounded the two, but it might as well be chocolate and roses towards them.

"Wow." he muttered, brown warm eyes glued to Anna's. His arms were held together in front of his lips.

Anna adjusted her position on her chair. "Wow can mean a lot of different things, Kristoff."

Kristoff gulped. "I mean, you look..." He quickly scanned his eyes on Anna. "...different. It's a good different." He rubbed his cheekbones. "Your cheekbones are really sharp. And who knew you could rock orange."

Anna smiled at that compliment. The best thing about Kristoff was that he always manage to find and say something positive in a negative situation. "Yeah, I think it really brings out my hair and freckles." she said, playfully throwing her braids in the air.

"Hey, what's up with your hair?"

"What do you mean?"

"A streak of it is white." Anna looked at one of her braids. Sure enough, a streak of platinum blonde hair was on the right side of her braid. Kristoff kept asking. "Is it the shampoo? Are the guards treating you well?"

Anna continued to look at her new hair accessory. How did it get there? "It's nothing. Probably just stress from being here."

"How is it here? How are the people? It must be awful living in here."

"Tell me about it." Anna begun telling Kristoff about her entire week in Arendelle Peninteniary. Kristoff nodded and smiled as she told him about the showers, about Jasmine, Rapunzel, and Pocahontas. She told him about random checks on the bunks, and the work stations each prison had to attend to, and the story of the ever elusive chicken. She told him about the food here, and about the sleazy things officers do when they think nobody's around watching them (in hushed tones, of course). Talking to Kristoff about her new experiences felt therapeutic, as if she had connect with someone from the outside world.

"And what else?" he asked patiently.

"Well - " Anna bit her lip. She considered talking about the sexual abuse she faced with Hans, but after a while, she relented. Anna didn't want to give Kristoff any more concerns to worry about, especially when it's hers to deal with since she was the one that committed the crime. This was already hard on the both of them.

"How are you? How's Sven?" asked Anna, curious about the little dog and determined to change the subject.

Kristoff sighed. A twinge of guilt struck Anna. She could feel how hard it was on Kristoff, with his ice business not going very well and him sleeping alone without her. "Good, good. He misses you. I can tell. I hear him whimper by the bed...when I sleep..." Kristoff looked up for a moment, closing his eyes. "...alone. Without you."

Anna moaned as she covered her face with her hands, massaging her temples and pulling her twin braids. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry this happened to you. To us. I'm so sorry that my stupid mistakes made this situation."

"Hey, hey, don't worry. It's alright. It's O.K. Everything is going to be okay. You got the check I sent you, right?"

"Yes, yes I did. $1000 to get me through prison. Thank you so much, Kristoff." She couldn't wait to purchase all the necessary hygiene products from commissary. Not to mention that she couldn't wait to stuff her food with cheap junk food and microwavable ramen noodles. True they hold no nutritional value, but Anna suspect that Tiana's cooking doesn't either. If she was going to suffer here, she might as well do so with her taste buds satisfied.

Eyes almost watering with gratitude, Anna accepted Kristoff's extended warm hand. Kristoff, who was always there for her, even after she broke up with Elsa and had no where to go to. Kristoff, who even until now, is providing for her while she rots in prison. Kristoff, who is -

"No touching!"

Kristoff turned around to look at Hans, who was eyeing the two with hawk green eyes. Kristoff shot him a filthy look and turned around to face Anna, who retracted her hand. "What's with sideburns? Is he going through his man period?"

"Don't know anything about that, but I'd say that that's a possibility, given his temperament." Anna still vividly remembered him sexually assaulting her in one of the closets. "I saw him get scolded a few days ago from the Warden about him losing some sensitive papers."

"I missed you, Anna. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. I hate the fact that you get to see me like this." Anna pouted.

"At least I get to see you." Kristoff gave her one long look, brows furrowed with concern. "Anna, look. I - "

" - I know what you're going to say." Anna interrupted, her tone somewhat unnecessary harsher. As much as she appreciated Kristoff's concern, it was getting a tad bit irksome. She herself had already accepted the consequences of her action. Why couldn't Kristoff?

Kristoff leaned back at his chair, arms crossed with a neutral expression. "What was I going to say?"

"That I don't belong here." Anna waved her arm around her. "That I'm different from all of these girls. That it was just one mistake that I can brush off my shoulder."

Kristoff looked around the room. Around him, several inmates were sobbing, some rather hysterically. Another one had to be restrained from attacking her visitor. He then turned to face Anna with a satisfied smirk on his face. "That's pretty much it."

"Listen, Krstoff." Anna leaned inward so that she could see her reflection on Kristoff's eyes. "I made bad choices. I committed a crime and being in here is no ones fault but my own."

...

_It's a funny thing how just simply life throws stuff at you._

_One moment you're having daily arguments with your mother and father. Then next you're moving out of your house for good and into college. Then you're graduating from college early with honors in a degree in journalism at 21. The cold punch in your heart soon magnifies when you realize that your parents haven't came for your graduation, and that you're essentially alone in a big stadium, surrounded by cheering undergraduates with their loved ones._

_Then the recession came._

_Any aspiring journalism in the field was quickly shot down . Waitressing was going to be her only option for a while. __Anna was hoping to travel to far and exotic places so that she may report on any newsworthy topic. She was hoping to broaden her horizons, to see a whole new world out there. As a journalist, she was expected to capture new and exiting things._

_What she did not expect was...her._

_Tall, fair, and blonde. The picture perfect definition of a Scandinavian goddess. __Anna couldn't believe her ears when Elsa asked her out on a date. He had never went out with someone during high school and university. It was always with a group of friends at someones house or a movie theater. Her eyes nearly doubled in size when she saw where they were going to have dinner._

_"Wow...La Ratatouille." she gasped, looking at french bistro before them. Predictable, a line was before them. Anna groaned as she saw how long it was. She didn't want to spend another 20 minutes shivering outside in the snow. Underneath her purple trench coat, she already made the poor choice of wearing an olive green off-the-shoulder dress that showed of her warm, freckled legs._

_"Watch and learn." __Elsa confidently strutted past them (to the chagrin of their faces) and whispered something to the waiting staff. He quickly straightened himself and escorted the two into the bistro._

_"Here's your reservations, Mademoiselles. Your waiter will be with you shortly." he said, before returning to his post outside._

_"Thank you, Mustafa" Elsa's __black halter top dress (complete with a leg slit) made her fair skin practically glow in the bistro light, as well as accentuate her marvelous back and shoulder blades. Despite showing no cleavage, Anna was having a hard time maintaining eye contact with her date, as that particular area of the chest seem to pop out even more than usual._

_"How did you do that?." __asked Anna as she sat down, placing her coat on her chair. __"__Aren't these fancy restaurants usually booked in advance for several months?"_

_"Yes, but with my connections, I am able to procure an appointment in a relative short time." Elsa explained._

_A waiter with auburn curly hair was soon at their table. "Hello, I am Linguini, and I will be your waiter for this evening. Can I get you two ladies anything?" he said, handing out the menus._

_Elsa quickly scanned her menu, then handed it to the waiter. "I'll have the usual: a special order and a bottle of your best red wine" She then turned to face Anna. "You?"_

_"Um...I'll have what she's having as well, but with white wine."_

_"Excellent choices, Mademoiselles." the waiter said "I'll have it with you in a few minutes." And with that, he roller-skated away to the kitchen._

_Anna looked around, taking in the scenery. Bathed in a warm glow, the bistro was packed with people chattering about on tiny tables. Vines swirled the walls and ceiling, giving off a very natural feel. Anna whistling out loud. "If this is your attempt in impressing me, it's working."_

_"Well, good. Now I know it's working." Elsa said with her signature husky finish._

_"So, is what you said at Tiana's true?" Anna asked, hoping to get to know the woman before her more. Shamefully, she practically did all the talking at the bar. She wanted to get to know more about Elsa. She had never felt this way before while at school. _

_Elsa looked around. Leaning in quite heavily with wide blue eyes, she whispered quite dramatically, __"That I was an international drug smuggler?" _

_Anna giggled at her. "Uh-huh."_

_Elsa leaned back at her chair, letting out a satisfied smirk. "I meant what I said. What's not to lie about it?"_

_"And if I were a cop?" Anna inquired playgully._

_Elsa gave Anna one hard look with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. "You certainly don't look like a cop."_

_"Appearances can be deceiving." Anna simply stated._

_"Your orders have arrived, Mademoiselles." he said, placing their orders before the two and pouring their wines before them with speed and precision. The "special order" Elsa was referring to was a warm, exotic smelling sauce Anna couldn't quite put her finger on over sweet bread with rice and sausages._

_Elsa said, raising her glass with red wine. "To good times."_

_"Too good times." Anna repeated, mimicking Elsa with her white one as their clinked their drinks together._

_"Hm. This is absolutely amazing." Anna said after trying a few cautious bites. Closing her eyes to savor every flavor in her mouth, she sqealed in absolute delight. She never had French food before, and was glad that this was her first time._

_"It's like having an entire galaxy of flavor explode in your mouth." said Elsa. Silence fell upon them for a few minutes as they dined._

_"So how come you're staying in Arendelle?" asked Anna._

_"I'm on standby for my next orders regarding shipment." Elsa explained as she drank her wine. __"Oh, and sight seeing. The skyline is absolutely brilliant, like glowing fireflies attached to slabs of concrete."_

_"I take it that you're not from here originally, are you?" Anna asked, finishing another savoring bite of bread._

_"Born and raised in Oslo, Norway." Elsa said, swirling her drink with one hand. "You?"_

_"Born and raised in Arendelle."_

_"Why journalism, of all degrees?" "You could've gone into medicine, or engineering, or - "_

_" - drug smuggling?" interrupted Anna. Elsa nodded with a smile, flashing impeccable dental hygiene. "I always fancied myself as a bit of a writer. I always liked meeting new people and experiencing new things. Put those two together and you get - voila!"_

_"And how's that working out?"_

_Anna let out a loud snort, attracting a fair amount of lookers. Quickly noticed the attention, Anna slightly withdrew in her chair. "Not very well in this damn economy. What about you?" she asked, then added with a whisper, "Ms.-I-am-a-drug-smuggler."_

_"I didn't have a formal education, though I did manage to acquire a great deal of skills and knowledge."_

_"Really?" Anna placed her fork and knife neatly on one side of the plate, the folded her arms together and crossed her legs together. "Well, then. Educate me."_

_"Skills that would make me a nightmare to people who'd get in my way." Elsa said, adding a flare of dramatic whispering._

_"Go on..."_

_"I speak 5 languages: Norwegian, English, Chinese, French, and German. I have an intimate knowledge on other people's cultures. I know the ins and outs of multiple security systems, which allows me to forge various amounts of documents. Oh, and I have dual degrees in Computer Science and Chemistry. All while under the age of 24." Elsa said with one fluid breath. She tilted her head. __"Did that also impress you?"_

_"Speechless." Anna said with bulged eyes. Beauty and brains, all rolled up into one seductive little package. She nearly choked on her wine as she grabbed hold of her napkin. Elsa continued to stare at her with a slight smile. Another round of silent dining ensured._

_"Family?" Elsa inquired, breaking the silence. Anna stopped eating, letting out a gulp. Elsa gazed at her with patient, understanding eyes. "Let me guess: you're not the type to divulged anyone about your personal past? Am I right?"_

_"How did you - "_

_"When you spent as much as I do traveling and picking up on people, you can read them like an open book."_

_"Really?" Anna leaned in forward, pouting her most adorable pout she can muster. "What am I thinking right now?"_

_ Elsa was at a lost for words for a few seconds, awestruck at how cute her date is trying (and clearly succeeding) to be. "Well...I'm think that you...um..." Elsa looked around, then saw the nearly empty glass on Anna's left. "...need more wine." Elsa snapped her fingers, and Linguini quickly came rolling by with more wine. Anna kept her eye on Elsa the entire time as her wine refilled. _

_Anna paused for a while. She never met this type of person before. Thinking back her journalism classes, it was stated that the interviewer was suppose to make the interviewee comfortable. This would allow questions to be answered more quickly, and conversation to flow more smoothly. But Elsa is a whole different beast entirely. She didn't fall into any parameters of human interaction, eager to adapt to any subject and . She was graceful, honest, and tactile. In short, the opposite Anna was during school: energetic, awkward, and bumbling._

_"I understand if you don't want to continue." Elsa said softly, placing a cool hand onto Anna's._

_Anna closed her eyes. "Oh, I'm not in speaking terms with her. We had..." she slowly said after a a while. She paused for a moment. She still wasn't comfortable explaining all the details. "...a difficult past. And a falling out of some sort."_

_"__And your father?" Elsa asked gently._

_"Away..." whispered Anna._

_Elsa nodded slowly, swirling her wine once more. "I see." she said, eyes warm with understanding. _

_"And you? What about your parents?" Anna asked, hoping to get to know more about Elsa's background._

_"I was in an orphanage. Never knew either my mom and my dad." Elsa simply stated._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't be. Nothing anyone could have done."_

_The rest of the dinner was filled with silent eating and drinking. _

_Anna was just about finish her white wine when she noticed something odd about Elsa's seat. "Aren't you cold?" she asked, confused by the fact that she didn't bring a coat to hand on her seat. She wasn't shivering outside. Anna was beginning to wonder if the woman before even had a normal human temperature._

_"Growing up in Norway, you get use to such freezing weather. Cold never really bothered me as much." Elsa beckoned Linguini over as she explained that she was finished. Linguini quickly nodded and went back to get the check. "You?"_

_"Arendelle is not as cold over there, and the erratic weather over here often means that sunshine would come out of nowhere, warming the snow away." Anna explained. "That's when Arendelle is the most beautiful."_

_"Really?" Elsa said, suddenly intrigued by this phenomenon._

_"Yep. Beams of light illuminating the whiteness away, revealing summer. It's really quite marvelous."_

_Elsa gazed outside the window. Snow was gracefully falling, illuminated only by the flash of traffic and car lights passing by. "Huh. I'd love to see it." she said, sloshing her wine once more as she drank the remaining liquid._

...

"You know, this sort of reminds me of our first date."

Anna blinked, caught of guard by that statement alone. She looked around. "Really? How?" Around them was a penitentiary, perhaps one of the most, if not the most unromantic places in the entire world.

"Oh, come on! Don't you see the resemblance?" Kristoff said. It was one of the most unique and best things about him: seeing and catching new things others couldn't. "It was at that small french cafe with the small tables and seating arrangements that resembles this one."

Anna blinked rapidly. She finally understood what he meant! "Oh, you mean Gusteau's! Yeah, I can somewhat see the resemblance. Soon after we left, we discovered that it was being closed due to rat infestation!"

Kristoff let out a chuckle. "Remember how I was all stuttering and sweating beyond despair?"

"And I had to ask how was your day just to start the conversation ball rolling?"

"Absolutely. You wore that cardigan over that Idina Menzel t-shirt. I can't believe how popular she's risen."

"Ah, Kristoff. You remember!" Another great trait about him: he always remembers the little things. And it's the little things that count.

"I remember all topics we went through. Like - "

" - food. Especially chocolate. And what else? Arendelle - "

" - ice - "

" - travelling - "

" - and family - "

"Speaking of family, tell me: how is your father?" asked Anna.

Kristoff's father was the odd one in his family. The only one to not follow through the families' business on reindeer herding and ice delivery, he graduated at the top of his law class in Arendelle. Now he's represented Anna throughout her trial, appealing for her and making sure her sentence be reduce at the most minimum.

"Fine. He's doing well. Had a bit of a heart attack when his soon-to-be-daughter in law was going to jail due to drug smuggling charges." reminded Kristoff.

"Tell him that I'm truly grateful for his assistance. I'm thankful for all that he's done." said Anna.

"I'll make sure to give him the message." said Kristoff.

Suddenly, an alarm buzzer went of. Inmates around them were standing up, saying their final thoughts and goodbyes before heading back to prison.

"That's it?" said Kristoff, looking around.

"Unfortunately." mumbled Anna, eyes closed with disappointment. However happy she was when Kristoff came in, it was a rather brief visit. Only a few minutes with Kristoff. So sweet, yet so short. He represented everything she was not: stable, goal-oriented, and a symbol outside the walls of this prison.

"That was like only 5 minutes." exclaimed Kristoff, hands running through his blonde locks. "Listen, have you listened to Idina Menzel's new album yet?"

"No. Not while I'm in prison. I want to listen it with you when you get out of here."

"We'll listen to it together. On the sofa. With Sven on our lap as we pig out of Maldonian cuisine."

Anna couldn't wait for that day to come. The day that her sentence would be up and that she would finally be free to be with her future husband. "That would be lovely."

"And then we'll have our wedding." Kristoff reminded to Anna. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the ring which he showed to Anna prior to her imprisonment. Anna's teal eyes began to water slightly.

_So he still remembers._

"I haven't forgot the wedding. When you get out of here - "

"NO TOUCHING!" barked Hans from the corner. Kristoff groaned as he begrudgingly released his hug from Anna.

"When we get out of here, we'll have the perfect wedding. Like we always planned." he said, brown eyes brimming with confidence.

"Really?" Anna asked weakly, looking up.

Kristoff let out a smile of utmost sincerity. He was the only visitor left in the room. "Absolutely." he said, turning around to walk out.

"Kristoff?"

Kristoff turned around. "Yes?"

"Thanks for visiting. I'd really appreciate it."

...

_"Thanks for paying. I'd really appreciate it."_

_Anna and Elsa were quietly walking alongside the pond in Arendelle Park. As it was currently in winter, the pond itself was completely frozen. As soon as the pair of them left La Ratatouille, poor Anna had to quickly bundle herself with coat and gloves to keep warm. Elsa, on the other hand, was eerily complacent with freezing temperatures._

_"Anytime, Anna."_

_"I never been on something like it." Anna chattered as they sat down on a nearby bench. Tonight had been one of the best nights of her life: she got to meet someone new and exotic and eat a high-end place for free no less.  
><em>

_"Wait. You mean that this was your first date?"_

_"Yes. Yes it was." Anna embarasingly admitted, freckled cheek burning red and teal eyes boring into Elsa's ocean blue ones. A strange flame suddenly bloomed inside her stomach, and an prickly sensation was beginning to develop in her inner thighs._

_"Would you...like to go on more dates?" Elsa asked every so softly as she leaned in slightly forward. _

_Anna nodded her head."I'd love that." Turning up to look at the sky, she let out a gasp. __"Look, the sky's awake." she said, pointing up._

_Rays of light were piercing from the cloud, bathing Arendelle with light. The snow before them seem to glow, as shades of yellow and blue light began to dance around them._

_Elsa looked at the sky, then at Anna with all the sincerity and desire in the world. Anna looked backed as well, seeing her reflection in blue dilated eyes. Her eyes flickered every know and then between Elsa's blue eyes and her red cherry lips, delicate flowers that were waiting to be plucked with hers at any moment. Looking closer at Elsa's fair complexion, it had just occurred to Anna that she, too, also possessed freckles, though they were much more subtler than hers. _

_"And so am I." Elsa said calmly. And with that, Elsa leaned forward to lock lips with her date._

_It was as time stopped for the two of them. The traffic around them had slowed to a crawl. The snowflakes were suspended in air; its transparent sheen reflecting the sunlight hitting it like frozen fractals. An electric surge jolted Anna's vine, firmly rooting her where she stood. Elsa's had one cool hand on Anna's cheek, porcelain fingers perfectly contoured against freckled, flushed cheeks, and the other in her hair, with fingers twisting and tangling through cinnamon red locks._

_Closing her eyes, Anna let her lips do most of the feeling, as Elsa's lips felt incredible towards hers. They felt exquisitely soft, perfectly meshing and contouring with Anna's. She could taste the red wine Elsa and smell a bit of the sweet bread they had earlier. The smell of crisp, icy linen engulfed her nostrils, as Anna inhaled every sweet thing about Elsa._

_Did drug smugglers usually taste this good? Smell this good? Is this lust I'm feeling? Or is it..._

_Bah - it doesn't matter to Anna, because what she was feeling right now obliterates all common sense she had previously._

_Every touch felt magnified to the highest degree: incredibly warm, uplifting her to newer and higher grounds of euphoria as it caressed every contour of her hand. There was no tongue slipped between their locked lips; no hungry clawing of the fingers as they attempted to remove each others clothing (they were in public, after all); no loud moans of pleasure and satisfaction._

_It was just kiss._

_Their first kiss._

_Anna's first kiss._

_After what seemed like an eternity, Anna finally allowed their lips to separate. Time had resumed once more: snow had begun falling and cars began picking up speed. Anna quickly licked her lips, coating them with saliva as she realized how warm they feel right now in sharp contrast towards Elsa's cherry red ice ones. __"Wow...Elsa...that was..." she gasped, staring at Elsa flushed cheeks._

_"Your first kiss?" Elsa answered, a little embarrassed at their very first public display of affection. She began rubbing her hands together, as if trying to light a spark of heat between them. Anna nodded very shyly. "I'm glad I get to be your first."_

_"Well, there's certainly a first time everything." She rose up, padding away snow from her lap and extended her cool, white hand. "Let's take you home."_

_Anna took her up on that offer._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it: Elsa and Anna's first date. And their first kiss! And I get to add a dash of Kristoff in there as well.<strong>

**Just started reading Tempest. Damn is that going to be a good read.**

**On Jan 21, 2015 I went back to Chapter 8 to clear up a bunch of spelling and grammatical spellings.**

**Oh, and on Jan 23, 2015 went back to Chapter 1 and edited a good chunk. Some parts didn't feel as good, so I rewrote bits and pieces here and there. Feel free to reread it if you wish, but it's not necessary. Don't worry: if you've just started reading recently, you're not missing out much on the past version of the chapter.**

**Seriously, nearly 40 followers? You guys rock! ****Reviews and constructive criticisms are always encouraged and welcomed.**

**- V**


	10. Chapter 10: Gumbo

**Sorry to say, but chapters are going to come extremely slow for the next few months. Terms just started, and I need to focus on my classes. I hope you understand my situation.**

Chapter 10: Gumbo

* * *

><p><em>After what seemed like an eternity, Anna finally allowed their lips to separate. Time had resumed once more: snow had begun falling and cars began picking up speed. Anna quickly licked her lips, coating them with saliva as she realized how warm they feel right now in sharp contrast towards Elsa's cherry red ice ones. <em>_"Wow...Elsa...that was..." she gasped, staring at Elsa flushed cheeks._

_"Your first kiss?" Elsa answered, a little embarrassed at their very first public display of affection. She began rubbing her hands together, as if trying to light a spark of heat between them. Anna nodded very shyly. "I'm glad I get to be your first."_

_"Well, there's certainly a first time everything." She rose up, padding away snow from her lap and extended her cool, white hand. "Let's take you home."_

_Anna took her up on that offer._

_..._

Anna is munching on some stale Ramen noodles. The bland, textureless taste of manufactured noodles crunched loudly in the Arendelle cafeteria. Before her, her inmates were eating their standard prison issued breakfasts. Several of them were shooting mean looks towards Anna, jealous that the shiny new inmate gets to purchase food from the commissary.

"Stale ramen noodles for breakfast?" inquired Rapunzel.

"That, and with - " Anna pointed towards a square-shaped silver wrapped bread "pop-tarts, - " Anna pointed to a bag of chips with triangular pieces on the cover " - Doritos - " Anna pointed to a blue plastic bottle " - and a bottle of Gatorade, it all makes for a scrumptious, nutritious meal." After all, she was going to need the energy. Today is the day that she'll finally begin on working her prison shifts. Despite the circumstances, she felt pretty pumped and exited for the upcoming task.

"Don't forget them can of peaches." added Jasmine, pointing to them with a fork.

"Yes!" Anna grabbed her unopened can of peaches and lifted them high in the air so that everyone near her table can see them. "These can of peaches."

"How'd it go with Kristoff?" Snow asked, curiosity in her eyes. "He seems like such a nice guy."

"Consider yourself lucky yours is alive." Jasmine added glumly, munching on stale bread.

"But seriously...reindeer herding?" asked a concerned Pocahontas, spearing a slice of apple with her fork. "Ice shipment? Those jobs seem kind of unusual."

"He's an unusual guy. A bit of a dork. You know he actually talks to his dog, and he says out loud what he thinks his dog is thinking."

"Yikes."

"Part of the appeal, I guess. Kind of cute, but in an adorkable way."

"Uh-oh. Here's Officer Westerbitch again." muttered Snow through a mouthful of stale cereal (expired, no doubt, thought Anna). Sure enough, the smug auburn-haired came in strutting in the cafeteria. Leaning on the wall, Hans puffed his chest as he gazed across the room. Anna wondered how on earth that man hasn't been shanked in this institution.

Pocahontas turned to Anna, lowering her voice to a hush. "Don't get on his bad side for the past coming of days. He always gets this cranky on the days leading up to Valentine's Day." When Anna was about to ask why, Pocahontas shrugged. "He's going through his man period, I guess."

Anna let out a snort of laughter. "Wait, what's a Shot?" She had never heard that term before.

Rapunzel leaned in forward this time. "Think of it as a series of warnings. Get three in a row, and you go to...you know." she pointed to the floor. Anna stared at here, confused at what she was doing.

"Solitary confinement." Jasmine completed.

Anna nodded her head slowly. "I see." Don't get on sideburn's badside. Avoid him if possible. Pretty much what she planned on doing ever since she set foot in this place.

After finishing her breakfast (some of the other inmates were still glaring at her), she headed over to Flynn's office. It's here that Anna be reporting every day in order to find out what job she'll have to complete. Knocking on the door, Anna entered in Flynn's office. It was a tiny place, but practically bursting with personality and color. Pictures of movie posters about swashbuckling heroes and adventure hung on each wall.

"Oh, hey, Anna! It's been 1 week here in prison. How do you feel?" asked Flynn, who was already hard at work with numerous files and reports lying in front of him.

"Adapting surprisingly well. What is it that I need to do for today?"

Grabbing a manila folder from the cabinet, Flynn opened it and examined one of the sheets. "Hm...let's see. Report to the library and assist the librarian till lunch. Then after that, help Tiana clean up the kitchen." He looked up at Anna, smirking. "Seems like there starting you light."

"Lucky me. See you around." And with that Anna, departed for the library. Entering in the familiar room once more, she was greeted with the smell of vintage books and dusty shelves. Oddly enough, Anna felt quite comfortable here, as the library's warm glow and wooden furniture stood in stark contrast with the peeling beige paint and plastic furniture that made up the other rooms here.

Immediately, a sense of nostalgia hit Anna. This room eerily reminded her of Kristoff's apartment. Closing her eyes, she could easily vision herself lying on the creaky wooden floors of her fiancé apartment, as he played about with Sven while trying to file his taxes...

"Hello."

Opening teal eyes to reality, Ana turned to face the person before her."Oh, hello."

"I am Bella." the woman said, extending a hand for Anna to take. Belle stood and with a certain air of grace and poise. Her brunette hair was the exact same shade as Rapunzel, but slightly wavier, and held back in a ponytail. "I'm somewhat of the de-facto librarian, for all intense and purpose."

"Anna."

Belle lifted one elegantly sculpted eyebrow. "Let me guess: Norway?"

"Nope. From Arendelle. Why do you ask?"

Belle smiled. "You pronounce it the Norwegian way."

"And how do you that?"

"Merely observant. Um...so why are you here?"

"I was sent here from Flynn to assist you for my work hours. Looks like this place could use it."

"It's a crappy minimum security women's prison. This place only needs the meet the bare threshold to count as functioning. Just look around you." Bella indicated around her, dusty library shelves packed with peeling books. Light was streaming from the windows, highlighting the dust in the air as well. "First we gotta clean the shelves. As you can see, they've accumulated quite a bit of muck on them."

"That I can see. Do this place get dusty rather quickly?"

Bella nodded. "After you've clean them, help me sort them out." She pointed to the numerous books laying around. Some carts were stacked to the brim of them, while others were scattered across the library. "I have everything arranged in a particular order, so I want you to follow my instructions carefully. Got it?"

Nodding, Anna set of to work. Following Belle's orders, she carefully removed the books from the shelves and wiped the counters. It was dull, monotonous work with little to know effort or thought placed behind the actions. Occasionally she would find unique and random items hiding underneath the books or in between the pages, such as a lighter, match, pen, or even a condom.

So this is what working is like, thought Anna. She had never had a job before in her entire life. During university, she had only done volunteer work or internship programs. Her entire post-college life has been nothing but traveling and blogging with Elsa. With Elsa, there was no taxes to file or projects due. There were no daily routine for her to commit to in order to pay of her bills.

With Elsa, there was no responsibility.

Here in prison, everything changes. Here is an institution where everyone must follow the rules and protocols, lest she face the ramifications of her transgression. Anna chuckled silently at the sheer irony of it all: one of life's greatest lessons is being learned and practiced in a women's prison.

After some time has passed (Anna lost count), Belle spoke up. "College educated? Traveled about?"

Anna blinked. How on earth does this woman know so much about her? It was borderline clairvoyance, and it was starting to unnerve Anna. She turned to face her. "What are you: psychic?"

"No. Just observant. You've a way of moving. Very good organizational skills."

"Degree in journalism."

"Bookish type?" Belle asked, hazel eyes glowing brilliantly with excitement.

Anna shook her head, twin pigtails flailing around. "Use to be, but not really anymore." Anna squinted slightly, trying to get a better look at the curious brunette before her. Now is the time to flip the tables around. "But I assume you are."

Belle placed her hands on her hips. "How do you know?"

"Well, for starters, you're the librarian. Every time I see you in the bathrooms in the morning, you wash your reading glasses. Oh, and you've several paper cuts on your fingers." Belle raised an eyebrow again, silently impressed. "I'm very observant as well."

Belle looked up at the clock. 12:00 PM. "Look at that. Just in time for lunch. Let's go."

"Wonder what Tiana's cooking for lunch? I'm starving."

"No clue. Probably either chicken casserole or her signature gumbo. She's a true southerner, all right."

As the two girls made her way to the kitchen, Anna stopped for a moment to consider something.

_Tiana. Hm...why does that name does ring a bell..._

...

_Tiana stopped and took pause at the gleaming restaurant before here._

_A sleek, modern, polished Art Deco themed architecture stood before her, clashing horribly with its surrounding modern buildings. Its warm, vibrant yellow glow gave of a distinct aura sophistication and class. Handing on the top of the building is a billboard with light bulbs that formed the word "Tiana's"._

_To Tiana's delight, it was paced with full of laughing and smiling customers who seem to be enjoying their food. _

_"Here we are daddy. Our dream at last." she said, breathing it all in. All her years of sweat, blood, and tears were standing before her very eyes. If dreams could take a form of their own, it'd be standing right before her. Here she was, in the city, trying to make a splash in the culinary scene of downtown Arendelle! Taking in the sight one last time, she began waking towards the front entrance._

_"Oof."_

_"Ouch."_

_"Urgh."_

_Tiana fell to the ground as she collided with two other people. __"Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry for bumping into you two." Getting up, she dusted sand and gravel from her green trench coat to get a better look at the people she bumped into._

_Both of these women were very young. Early 20's surely, thought Tiana._

_"No, we should be apologizing. Are you alright? We were just leaving from Tiana's." said the red-headed young lady, who __was wearing a playful white summer dress, which seem to compliment her twin pigtail braids and warm, freckled face very well._

_"The recently new Southern Fusion bar/restaurant? Is it good?" Tiana asked excitedly. She always received feedback from her customers, but she had the sneaking suspicion that they were holding back their honesty for fear of hurting her feelings. _

_"Loved it." This time, it was the platinum-haired woman that spoke. She __looked like the very definition of a modern young woman: band shirt, blazer, and blue jeans that juxtaposed beautifully with her pale skin, Victorian facial features, and braided ponytail. __She then turned to her red-headed companion. "Not a lot of southern food here in Arendelle. Looks like the owner found his or her niche market."_

_The red-headed nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that gumbo really interesting, though. Never had anything like it." Waving goodbye, she and her blonde companion walked away._

_Tiana couldn't help but smile. They liked her restaurant. No, they said that they loved it! She led out a squeal of delight as she entered in her own restaurant._

_The inside of the restaurant matched its external appearance: golden Art Deco decor filled every inch of the dining hall. Loud Roaring 20's music blared from the speakers, competing for loudness against the clanging of alcoholic beverages and dining chatter. Walking over to the counter of the bar, she gave the bartender a hug._

_"Hey, baby. How're the customers?"_

_A man with a dark complexion and strong jaw embraced her. "Absolutely in love with this restaurant. Soon the reviews will be and this restaurant will be known throughout the entire world. And then," he lowered his voice to an intimate whisper. "you'll be queen of the world."_

_"What does that make you? A king, Naveen?" Tiana whispered back, smile curled ever so slightly._

_Naveen nodded, wavy brown locks bobbing. "Exited about getting to marry one?"_

_Tiana kissed him squarely on the lips. "I already have the pleasure of kissing him." Tiana kissed him on the forehead. "And again." She kissed him in the lips again. "And again."_

_Naveen returned the favor by lifting her bridal style and carrying her to the very top of the restaurant. Kicking through the door, Naveen twirled Tiana around on the rooftop as her world blurred around her. She couldn't simply be more happier right now. She was living her dream as a restaurateur. _

_Back in New Orleans, she was born in an impoverish life. Both parents were struggling to make ends meet, and often weren't around at home. Nevertheless, they did impart few loving words that Tiana will always hold form the heart: "Don't let anybody tell you what you can't be." _

_Truer words have never been spoken._

_Disaster struck in the form of her father's death, but that didn't slow her down one bit. __Tiana work hard to save every scrap of tip she earned as a lowly waitress in New Orleans. Building her future was wasn't easy, but who said it was to begin with. Hard work does pay of at the end, after all. And it was here at last: spinning around with her fiancé on top of her father's legacy._

_"I say, is it true that this place's gumbo is simply to die for?"_

_Regaining her balance (she was spinning rather rapidly), Tiana faced the one man who could put a damper on her day (and would least expect to find here of all places)._

_"Facilier." Tiana spat with the most venom she could muster._

_"Tiana." said Faciliar. Sporting a violet tail coat, red sash, black slacks, and walking cane, he gave off the distinct impression of unreliability and shadiness. His tall, thin frame only heightened these traits. "And Naveen. What's a Maldonian like yourself doing all the way here in Arendelle?"_

_"That's really none of your concern." Naveen coldly replied._

_"Of course it is, playboy Say hello to your little brother for me," Facilier said, walking towards the two of them. "And as for you, Tiana, I never expect you to end up here of all places."_

_Tiana raised an eyebrow. Racism was a thing she learned to endure through thick skin, but even she wouldn't expect one to come from Facilier. "What's that suppose to mean?"_

_"This a nice fancy place you got going on here, Tiana. Your daddy must sure be proud of you."_

_"He is, Facilier."_

_"Oh, please. I prefer the title Dr. Facilier." he said, spinning his cane for dramatic effect._

_Naveen let out a snicker. "And where does your doctorate in expertise lie on, if I may ask?" Tiana doubted any form of academic qualification coming from a man like Facilier, no matter how accredited there sources may be. Something just doesn't feel right about the man before him. He felt almost...out of this world. Like his shadowy form belonged in two different places._

_"Acquisition." Facilier said loudly, snapping Tiana from her trail of thought. "Were I a betting man - and I'm not, by the way - I'd wager I'm in the company of some very business savvy people."_

_"Under normal circumstances, I'd take that as a compliment. I know where this is going, Facilier."_

_Facilier chuckled, his tone becoming much more serious and baritone. "Have you heard read upon my latest offer?"_

_"Yes, and my answer is the same answer you're gonna get: no. This restaurant is not for sale." The thought of selling her restaurant was completely repugnant in her eyes._

_"Are you absolutely sure? We can discuss it over dinner? How 'bout tomorrow? Say - "_

_Tiana had enough of this. Walking directly up to meet face to face with the man before her, she looked directly in his violet eyes and said, "Dr. Facilier, my stance on your inquiry has been made clear to you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"_

_Facilier stared right back at her for a complete 30 seconds. Both of them stood their ground, and didn't break eye contact. After a while, Facilier let out a sigh, resigning defeat. "No. I will take my leave." Spinning on his heel, Naveen began walking towards the exit doorway._

_"Dr. Facilier, wait!"_

_Facilier spun around. "Yes, dear Naveen?"_

_Naveen puffed up his chest. For someone a good half-a-head shorter, he certainly came off rather non threatening. "As this is private restaurant, I can notify the authorities if you pose any threat to my wife, her business, or her customers. You understand, Doc?"_

_"I certainly do." Facilier said in his most deadpanned voice._

_"But that's just the tip of the iceberg. As a Maldonian, I got friends in on the other side of the sea. People in places that could make your life a living nightmare." Naveen leaned in closer, his voice dangerously close to a lethal whisper. "Please don't give me a reason to use said connections."_

_Facilier couldn't take it anymore. Here he was, on the top of a restaurant, trying to conduct a reasonable business transaction. Not only was he refused, but he was even threatened because of it! By a man who appeared as threatening as a butterfly. By a man who couldn't even get a job in this city, no less. The irony of it all! He let out a bellow of a laughter. "You shouldn't be goin' around saying such disrespectful things to me, little man." Facilier dropped his voice to an even deeper baritone, so that only Naveen could hear. "__I've got friends on the other side as well."_

...

"Anna? Where were you? On the other side of your mind?"

Anna blinked rapidly. She had just realized that she has been standing in the kitchen with Tiana, dazing out in the window. "Oh, sorry." Tiana groaned, walking over to the window to close the blinders.

"OK, Anna. It's after lunch, and you're working with me now. First question: have you ever been in a kitchen?" Tiana scrunched her face for a few seconds, realizing what she had just said. "Ignore the sexist, patriarchal undertone of that question and answer the question."

Anna nodded. "Yes." After lunch, Anna was assigned to work with Tiana and assist her in cleaning with the kitchen. Anna suspect that this entailed to a lot of scrubbing, cleaning, and lathering.

_Exhilarating. I'm jumping for joy._

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Ever worked in one?"

"No, but I know how to cook and clean."

"Thank goodness. You'd be surprise how most of these bitches here can't actually do either. We'll start of with the pantries..."

Anna quickly learned how she runs the kitchen and her preferred way of cleaning and kitchen utensil placement. Compared to working in the library, the kitchen was a loud noisy place full of clanging pots, emptying trash cans, and wheeling carts. The sound of running water was always present, as was the soft clacking of sneakers on the kitchen ceramic floor.

"You two at the kitchen. How fitting."

Weeling around, Anna faced the one man who she despised the most in this prison institution. "Officer Westerguard." she spat with the most venom she can muster. Hans smiled his sick sneer.

"Ah, excellent. You remembered." He turned to face Tiana with filthy green eyes and snapped his fingers. "Sandwich. Now."

"I'm cleaning."

"Well, then. Stop what you're cleaning, and fix me my sandwich." retorted Hans, tapping his foot on the ceramic tiling floor.

"Hey, we're working really hard - "

"Give me lip like that one more time and I'm writing you for a Shot." Hans shot back at Anna with a sickening smile.

Anna shot him a filthy look, gritting her teeth. She knew the dangers of Shots, and if accumulated enough, she could very well be placed in SHU. Eventually, it could have an effect on her prison record, and she might not get to leave early. Resisting the urge to knock Hans out with a dirty frying pan, she vigorously scrubbed the grease from the pantries. As much as she loved her new found spirit in working and a daily routine to follow, it was hard to enjoy said work without being harassed at a daily basis from Hans.

"Here you go, Officer." Tiana laid an elegantly made sandwich in front of Hans. "Dried turkey with tomatoes, lettuce, onions, and Cesar salad."

Hans looked at it with a critical eye, and after careful examination, took a bite out of it. "Hm. Not bad. And here I though your cooking sucked. At least you know how to do something right." Finishing the sandwich in a few quick bites (Anna wondered how could a man eat like that so fast), Hans dusted his hands of as he walked away, whistling about.

Anna turned to Tiana. "I know. I wanna kill him as well."

Tiana let out a half smile. "I take it that you're not friends with sideburns."

"Is anybody here is?"

"Nobody I can't think of right off the top of my head. How any of his co-workers tolerate a man like Westerguard is a mystery I will never understand. Pfeh. I'd almost feel sorry for them."

"To be fair, some of them are nice. They're just doing their job." explained Anna, thinking of Flynn and how kind and professional he was.

Tiana ripped out a loud snort. "Yeah, and I'm simply doing mine. By feeding you lot and making sure that I don't succumb to the sudden urge to stab somebody in the eye."

Anna let of a giggle. "You're funny."

"Thanks." Silence fell between the two girls as both began peeling garlic for tomorrow's meal.

"Say, Tiana..." Anna trailed, breaking the silence. Tiana grunted. "Judging by your accent, you were raised in the South, right?"

"New Orleans to be precise. Why the sudden interest? You thinking of breaking out and going to hiding over there?"

"No thanks. Got enough freckles on me already. Every inmate I talked to said that you were the only one with professional kitchen experience. Did you ever work in a restaurant before?"

"Yeah..." Tiana said slowly, eyes closed. "Owned one as well..."

Anna's eyes widened up. "Wow. That's sound amazing. What happened to it, if you don't mind me asking. I can only assume that you've been in prison for quite a while, so somebody has to be taking care of it."

Tiana placed her knife down, sighing to that request.

...

_It was raining._

_No, scratch that. It was pouring._

_Entering in her apartment, Tiana took of her wet trench coat and hanged in the coat hanger, the daily newspaper safely in her hand. It was a dingy apartment that smelled eerily of sweat and perspiration. Pizza boxes were scattered everywhere, and the place was littered with crossed out music sheets containing multiple revisions._

_"So he's really serious about this music thing, huh?" Tiana muttered under her breath. Her husband was always one for the performing arts. As much as Tiana loved seeing her fiancé sing and dance in front of her, her practical side squashed any real enjoyment of it when Naveen said he wanted to do this for a career. Everybody knows the how hard it was to make it in the music industry, especially in this economy._

_Just then Naveen came sliding to her view from the kitchen in his underwear, tapping his foot as he strummed his signature ukulele. Turning around to see his wife soaking wet in the doorway looking at him, he jumped back in surprise. "Ooh, Tiana. Honey, I didn't expect you to be here so early. How was your day?"_

_Tiana cast a curious eye on her husband's near naked form, smiling ever so slightly. Impeccable form aside, it was quite odd seeing him in his underwear. "Naveen, why are you in your underwear? And have you found a job yet?"_

_"Uh...it helps with me composing music? And yes I have! I've sent out a bunch of resumes." Naveen said, strumming a few cords on his ukulele. He decided it was best to change topics. "Anyway, back to the matter in hand. How is the Anton's review?"_

_Anton Ego was the biggest food critic in all of the world. Hailing from France, his infamous reviews were known both for their superb European wit and their power to either make or break a cook's career (or in Tiana's case, save)._

_"Well, we're about to find out." __Opening the newspaper the page 4, Tiana read out loud the review. "'An amusing restaurant: Tiana's, a Southern fushion bar/restaurant. What is even more amusing is that she actually thinks that she has a business here in Arendelle as a legitimate cook. I, on the other hand, take cooking quite seriously, and I think her cooking weights in as much as $10.00 gumbo soup I purchased from New Orleans.'" Tiana folded the newspaper and tossed it on the couch, looking defeated. "They hated it."_

_"But gumbo is your signature meal!" Naveen exclaimed._

_Tiana crossed her arm, looking to the side. "That's the point. That was my father's family signature dish."_

_If there was one thing about predictable about life, it was the unpredictability of it. In the beginning, Tiana's was a hit, and was the only thing anybody could've talked about in Arendelle. __No one would have expected a Southern fusion restaurant to have been so successful in the first place, yet Tiana defied all expectations. Dr. Facilier eventually stopped all attempts to purchase her restaurant, and stopped coming to the restaurant all together._

_That's when things turned a little darker._

_Strange phenomenons were suddenly reported near the restaurant. Next thing she knew, an actual mugging actually occurred just two blocks from the restaurant itself. It was a complete shock at first, as Tiana's is located in the commerce section of downtown Arendelle, a place of relative low crime. _

_Then strange things began happening inside the restaurant itself. Equipment started malfunctioning, and waiters kept messing up the customer's orders. It was if the restaurant itself was placed with a voodoo curse, affecting everyone in it and its surroundings. Nasty rumors started to spring around the area regarding illegal drug shipping. Pretty soon, the whole area soon got much more violent. Property value lowered. Eventually,people stopped going to Tiana's restaurant out of fear of being in the wrong side of town._

_Tiana could not believe what she was seeing. Her very dream was crumbling before her very eyes. Soon she'll be working in the neighborhoods she grew up in New Orleans. Tiana couldn't stand such a disgrace. She worked hard to get where she was at._

_Desperate to change things around, Tiana invited Anton Ego, one of the most prolific and controversial food critics to her restaurant. She had hope to capitalize on shock value and a good review on her restaurant to increase my attention and customers._

_Only that it had backfired on her. His review decimated her self-esteem, obliterating any sense of salvaging a culinary career. Soon she'd have to close the restaurant and find another job._

_Sensing Tiana's disappointment, Naveen's dropped his ukulele. Pulling her in for a hug, he said, "Oh. Tiana, I'm so sorry."_

_"What are we going to do? This recession isn't letting going to let up for quite some time, and Anton Ego's review was the last chance to save my restaurant." she sniffed, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "Now my restaurant's reputation is ruined."_

_Naveen patted her in the back. "Don't worry, beloved. We'll find a way through this."_

_Tiana nodded in his chest when she leaned her head shoulder. Something black caught her eye. "Naveen, what's this?" Reaching down the couch, Tiana pulled out a little black dress with bits of strands of shoulder length blonde hair and brown curly hair._

_Naveen's hair._

_Naveen looked as at the dress for a full 3 seconds. Eyes slowly widening to what has transpired in front of him, he wheeled to face his future wife with nostrils flared and brows furrowed in a sharp V. "Honey, I can explain."_

_"Explain what? The fact that you've been sleeping with some hoe?" Tiana snapped, throwing back the black dress at Naveen._

_"It's more complicated than that. You see - "_

_Tiana jabbed a finger at Naveen's chest. "Oh, so you admit it! You admit that you're a filthy lying, unfaithful, cheating son of a - "_

_Tiana was interrupted by a strong backhand slaps on her face. Naveen looked practically vivid, with bloodshot eyes and fuming ears. "Now look here, I wouldn't be like that if we were in this situation. It's been hard on me as well - unable to find a second job."_

_Tiana rubbed her face gently. It stung rather harshly, though it fell dull compared to the one in her heart. Her first love broke had broken her heart. This was the first time Naveen had actually struck her. This was, however, not the first time he displaced blame on his victims. Gathering herself up, she looked Naveen dead in his eye. "Maybe because you never learned anything of substantial. Aside from learning how to play that stupid guitar of yours."_

_"It's a Maldonian guitar. You know how much those are worth?" Naveen said, exhaust at the accusation._

_Tiana let out a chuckle. "__Tell me, rich boy. When you married me, did you think that you were going to be financially secured?. That it was going to be easy for the both of us? Or - or did you have some master plan of screwing some white hoe along the way?"_

_"You little bit - "_

_"Come any closer, and I'll charge you with assault and battery." Tiana said strongly, keeping him at arm's bay. Tiana could take up a lot of things. A poor upbringing. A dead father. A failing career. But one thing she could not tolerate was unfaithfulness. Tiana turned, gathering her belongings and walking to the doorway._

_"Tiana, baby, please." Naveen said, lips quivering slightly._

_"Don't you baby me, because the next time you see me, it will be with a divorce attorney." Tiana paused at the doorway, then turned around. "You know what, do whatever you want. I'm done with you."_

_Naveen snapped quickly, grabbing Tiana's arm. "Wait, baby! Where are you - "_

_"Don't you 'baby' me, you dirty little cheater. Now get out of my way." Tiana yelled, flailing her arm to let go of Naveen's grip. She was going to need some fresh air after this. Time alone to calm her mind and clarify her thoughts. Maybe she'll go back to the restaurant. Change it to another business. That could work. She was always the adaptable type. Blinking away tears, she stormed out of the apartment and descended downstairs of her apartment complex._

_"Tiana, can't we please just talk for a minute?"_

_Entering in the parking lot underneath the apartment complex, Tiana ignored Naveen and looked for her truck. Locating it near the far end near the the exit ramp, Tiana entered in her vehicle. Locking herself in and rolling in the door, Tiana turned on the engine and began to burst into tears. Letting it all out with each hiccuping sob and cough, she couldn't believe what had just happened to her within the last 10 minutes. Her entire world was crumbling before her._

_Wiping away fresh tears, Tiana's resolve solidified. She was going to get herself out of this muck. She knew it. She's daddy's little girl, after all. What did he always say?_

_Don't let anybody tell you what you can't be._

_Not even food critics. And especially not even her cheating __fiancé._

_Pulling up on the stickshift. Tiana began pulling back with full force. Suddenly, her truck hit something hard, forcing her to stop at once._

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you miss." Tiana pleaded, stepping out of her truck to see if the person she ran over was alright. To her ever increasing shock and despair, Tiana came into view of the her victim: thin, fair, blonde, possessing an air of "Marilyn Monroe-ness", and wearing the same little black dress she found in her apartment with Naveen. _

_Her best friend, Charlotte._

...

"Turns out that she was hiding in my apartment entire time, and planned to sneak out when I left. Too bad for her it didn't work out."

"I see."

"I never got to know whether she awoken from her coma. Frankly speaking, my mind was already wrapped up in divorce proceedings and court hearings." Tiana concluded. Eyes closed with furrowed brows, Anna noticed how her arms were shaking as they held onto the steel kitchen cabinet.

"Must be quite the shock." Anna said softly.

Tiana snorted out loud. "You have no idea. Police have concluded that my accidental hit-and-run must've been on purpose. I was sentenced to 4 years in prison. No doubt is because that I'm - "

" - black?" Anna answered softly.

Tiana loudly inhaled. She nodded her head resignedly. "Yeah. Because I'm black."

And then it dawned onto Anna. Everything fell into place as Anna realized that Tiana was the one Weselton was talking about. Now she understood why Tiana made that joke about the white girls a few days ago.

Anna straighten up to get a better look at the dark-skinned woman before her. Her entire background couldn't be more different, yet similar to hers. Where Anna came from a financially secure yet unstable nucleus family, Tiana came from a poor but loving background. Here was a woman who once held the world in her hand. She had a life. A career. A then stable loving relationship. Even her family life was the invert of Anna's.

She had responsibility.

Most striking difference is that her life wasn't ruined by drugs, but rather by circumstances that were out of her control: negative reviews tearing down her dream, an unstable economy, and to cap it all of, the infidelity of her fiancé. Anna shuttered to think if that could ever happened to her. Instead, she took the easy route. She chose to travel and party with Elsa. Not a care in the world, blogging away while turning a blind eye on the dark deeds Elsa had sunk her hands in.

In a sad ironic twist of fate, it was in Tiana's restaurant where she first met Elsa.

"Where are they now?" she asks, determined to learn more about Tiana background.

"Don't know. Don't care. I ain't got nobody on the outside as well. All I care about is my restaurant."

_Well, can't really blame you for saying that._

An idea soon struck the red-head. "You know. I could call my fiancé outside. He'll be able to check up on your restaurant's current condition." Anna offered, determine to cheer her fellow inmate up.

Tiana jolted right back up. "Really? You would do that?"

"Uh-huh. You want me to - "

Tiana beamed at her, letting out a smile. The first true genuine smile she seen in a long time. "Girl, get outta here. Don't worry about your work. I'll cover for you. Go!"

With a salute, Anna made a quick dash towards the nearest phone booth. Located on the adjacent hallway near the dining hall, it was a short run. Reaching the nearest phone booth, Anna inserted in a few coins, dialed Kristoff's cell, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello? Is this Anna?"

"Hey, Kristoff." replied Anna.

"Hey, Anna. How's prison? How're the inmates you told me about? Are they treating you well?"

"I'm fine here, Kristoff. I'm making tons of new friends. Prison is marvelous. Thank you again for that check you sent me. You practically saved my starving ass."

Kirstoff chuckled at the end of the line. "Don't worry about it. Can't have my fiancé die in prison, now can I?"

"No. That wouldn't bode well for our future wedding. Not unless you want me to get violently gang-raped here by a bunch of dangerous lesbians here." Anna answered nonchalantly, twisting the chord of the phone.

"Ooh. Hot. Can I watch?"

"Not in a million years, mister. Anyway, I called you to see if could do me a favor?"

"Shoot."

"I need you to check out what ever happened to Southern fusion restaurant/bar in downtown Arendelle. I think it's was called Tiana's."

Anna heard a bit of rustling in the background. Looking at the clock in the corner, she could tell by the time that Kristoff was still at work. Most likely filling out forms for ice shipment or reindeer food. "Alrighty...let me check. Got my laptop already whipped out here in the cabin...okay...oh."

"Oh, as in it's still operating?" Anna finished weakly.

"No. Oh, as in it's been closed down." completed Kristoff.

"Any reason?" asked Anna, crestfallen at the news.

"Huh. Get this: rat infestation of all things. Never though downtown Arendelle had one to begin with. Now it's under the ownership of...let me see here...ah, here he is: Dr. Facilier."

That name sounded familiar. Where on earth had she heard it before? "Alright, Kristoff. Thanks again. Say hi to Sven for me."

"Will do."

And Kristoff?"

"Yeah, Anna?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The red-head let out a smile as she hung up on the phone. It was nice hearing her future husband on the phone. Too bad it wasn't what Tiana wanted to hear.

"Well? Did you find out what happened?" asked Tiana hurridly as soon as Anna came back to the kitchens. Anna hesitated for a second. She could see the desperation in her eyes. The legacy of her sweat, blood, and tears all depended upon Anna's answer. Anna bit the bottom of her lip, contemplating whether she should even tell her the truth. She could just lie to Tiana right now in her face, sparing her from the pain.

But that would make her a complete hypocrite. After all, she was on the receiving end of a lie. She felt the cold slap of dishonesty from someone she once loved: Elsa, who had lied to her face about who she was, and what she was getting her hands in.

Anna decided to tell Tiana the truth.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but the restaurant was closed down due to a rat infestation. It's now under the ownership of Dr. Facilier."

The reaction was predictable, but much more worse to witness in real life. Letting out a wale of despair, Tiana immediately burst into tears. Anna quickly caught her, catching her before she collapses in the floor.

"Tiana, I'm so sorry for your loss." Anna said softly, patting Tiana's head and placing it on her shoulders. Noticing a metal pot near her the stove next to her, Anna opened the lid, revealing a familiar smelling broth. Grabbing a nearby wooden spoon, Anna dipped it into the soup and inserted it into her mouth. Immediately, a wave of flavor enveloped her senses as her mind flashback to her first memory with Elsa. The first time sparks flew between them. The first time she met her without her knowing her dark side.

"Tiana?"

"Yeah, Anna?"

"For what it's worth, I think your gumbo tastes really good."

Tiana looked up from Anna's shoulder, tears brimming with sadness. "You really mean that, Anna?"

Anna patted her back, smiling right back. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya go! Roughly 7000 words. Have to admit: Tiana was rather difficult to write, but I think I pulled her back story successfully. <strong>**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always encouraged and welcomed.**

**So a lot of you guys are starting to wonder what finally happened to Anna & Elsa. Well, next chapter will be THE chapter that will finally explain everything regarding those two's history. Plus an extra surprise awaits at the end of said chapter!**

**- V**


	11. Chapter 11: Valentine's Day

**Here it is: the moment you've all been waiting for! Grab a drink, make some popcorn, make sure nobody is looking at this screen behind your back, sit back, and enjoy!**

**SHU = solitary housing unit (or solitary confinement)**

Chapter 11: Valentine's Day

* * *

><p><em>"Tiana, I'm so sorry for your loss." Anna said softly, patting Tiana's head and placing it on her shoulders. Noticing a metal pot near her the stove next to her, Anna opened the lid, revealing a familiar smelling broth. Grabbing a nearby wooden spoon, Anna dipped it into the soup and inserted it into her mouth. Immediately, a wave of flavor enveloped her senses as her mind flashback to her first memory with Elsa. The first time sparks flew between them. The first time she met her without her knowing her dark side.<em>

_"Tiana?"_

_"Yeah, Anna?"_

_"For what it's worth, I think your gumbo tastes really good."_

_Tiana looked up from Anna's shoulder, tears brimming with sadness. "You really mean that, Anna?"_

_Anna patted her back, smiling right back. "Yeah. Yeah I do."_

...

It was snowing.

Mr. Weselton was frowning from his massive plush armchair as he gazed through the window. Through the dotting snowflakes dotted on the window pane, Weselton could faintly make out the front yard of Arendelle Penitentiary, which has been completely covered in a sheet of white. From the inside of his warm, comfy office (complete with a roaring fire), it looked barren, dry, and completely inhabitable.

He never did liked snow. It got all over the place, and it made him looked like he has a bad case of dandruff. Arendelle was always known for its erratic weather. One moment its sunny. The next is drizzling rain. Then sunny. Then snowy. It was always changing its mind.

He didn't like such nonsense. He liked consistency in his schedule. Things have a natural way of progression. Any stray deviations should either be confronted or weathered through. As a result, it was his job here as warden to make sure everything fall into place. That means all rules have followed, all regulations have been met, and (most especially) all prisoners would be punished if necessary.

A knock came from the door.

"Enter." Mr. Weselton grunted.

Flynn opened the door. "I got her just as you asked, Warden Weselton." he said, stepping into the office as he brung along an inmate in handcuffs.

"Ah, thank you, Flynn." Mr. Weselton clasped his hands together as he took a good look at the inmate before her, trying to dissect little bits of information about her. The inmate, while extremely attractive herself, looked rather bored, as if walking into the warden's office was just another day for her. Her calm porcelain features hid any distress or emotions she may have experienced during solitary confinement. Instead, her blue eyes did all the talking, examining every little detail in the room as the two orbs bounced from Weselton to the window to Flynn to Weselton back again, who still was in the process of examining her.

She was literally a walking juxtaposition: one moment a docile inmate, the next an unruly who violently put another inmate in the hospital for provoking her. The guards themselves were just as surprised when they heard the commotion. What surprised them even more was when they witnessed her clean up the mess, apply first aid to the inmate she knocked out, and willingly volunteered herself to go to SHU.

Weselton led out a long hum. From his two decades working in the prison industrial complex, he had never meet any inmate like her. It was if she didn't fit into any archetype or hierarchical prison social ladder. Or perhaps...she isn't trying to. Perhaps she was, in the end, another deviation that needed to be put back in place.

No matter what.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Mr. Weselton opened his filing cabinet, withdrawing a piece of manila folder and acclimating himself with the inmate's history. "I see that this was your first time during SHU. Am I correct in saying that?"

The raven-haired inmate nodded very slowly, backed straightened perfectly with raised head.

"Not a very pleasant experience, now is it?" sneered Weselton. He had witness numerous violent and unruly inmates been sent to SHU and returned with their spirits shattered and their wills crushed. With this inmate before him, it was hard to tell. The inmate shook her head this time.

"While you were down at SHU, you'll be happy to know that a new inmate joined Arendelle Penitentiary. The nature of her charges are very similar towards yours."Mr. Weselton looked up, getting a good look at the inmate's face. "Looks like you two will have a lot of talking and catching up to do on Valentine's Day, of all places."

If there was any reaction before him, it happened instantaneously. Her blue eyes dilated ever so slightly underneath black locks. A strong, chilly gust of wind swept the room, blowing out the crackling fire out. The two men looked around for the source, as they were no open windows or ventilation shaft in the room.

_That's odd...why do I suddenly feel chilly all of a sudden._

Flynn let out a cough. "Um, sir, what about the...you...know..."

Warden Weselton raised an eyebrow. "Hm. Ah, yes. That will proceed accordingly soon this afternoon. Till then, make sure everything is in proper condition. Inform the other guards via radio as well."

Flynn Rider nodded his head. "Understood." Taking his leave, he begin radioing the other inmates with instructions.

Weselton turned to face the raven-haired female before her. "Inmate, you're excused. Be on your best behavior."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about." she whispered, serene eyes dilating as she rubbed her sun-tattoo on her neck.

,,,

_Anna rubbed her neck, sore from last night. Turning back, she could see her snowflake tattoo reflected clearly from the mirror on her neck. A powder of freckles dusted her backside as well, trailing around her shoulder blades and disappearing underneath her halter-top._

_"Am I really that sore from last night?" Anna muttered to herself. She knew being bounded, gagged, and played with like a new toy for 4 hours straight would be tiring for her body, but she had no idea she could wake up this exhausted. The sound of Elsa whipping her back while admonishing Anna with her Russian accent still rang strongly in her ear._

_Elsa came into view of the mirror, torso bend around Anna as she snaked her way from behind. "I'm surprise that you're even walking," Kissing Anna on the shoulder, she said in her Russian accent, "Thank you for the dinner last night."_

_Anna giggled as she blushed, looking to her right. As much as she enjoy her "sessions" with Elsa, they took quite a substantial physical toll on her. More than once they had to take breaks for fear of pushing Anna's limits. She was, after all, still a beginner towards the act of copulation. Nevertheless, she was eager to learn. Eager to experiment. Eager to play. _

_Eager to love Elsa in every considerable way possible (positions including)._

_For the past two years, Elsa has been her entire life. Her rock to navigate throughout the world. Plucked from some restaurant in downtown Arendelle (she heard that it's been shut down due to rat infestation), Elsa took her around the world (and numerous hotel beds). She has seen and traveled places many would dream, but few would ever get to do. Days passed by, blurring into weeks and months as if time was melted into 1 seamless river._

_Anna gave everything to Elsa. Her life. Her future._

_Her virginity._

_Yet for every piece of information Elsa knew about Anna, the red-head knew next to nothing about the platinum blonde. __She rarely spoke about herself or her past, and any inquiry about the topic Elsa quickly changed the conversation. Instead, Elsa distracted Anna with an extravagant lifestyle. A lifestyle that was slowly beginning to eat her up inside, after what she personally saw in Pride Rock._

_Til this date, Anna never told Elsa about her exchange with Aladdin, nor did she delve further into her international drug smuggling career. Any attempt usually ended with a garbled mess, prompting a raised eyebrow from Elsa. What truly kept her mouth shut was sheer guilt. After all, what right does she have to judge the woman behind her kissing her collar bone right now? Indirectly, Anna herself profited from the suffering of others. She herself in intertwined with this as much as Elsa is, hands stained in cocaine or not._

_Which brings Anna to her point._

_She turned to face Elsa, freckled hands cupping porcelain ones. "Elsa, we need to talk."_

_"About what? About last night when you screamed my name so hard when I pinched your - "_

_Anna shook her head, twin braids flailing around her head. She let out a sigh. "It's about you're asking me to do.__"_

_"Oh."_

_It all started with a simple question : __"Do you want to smuggle some drugs?"_

_At that time, Anna didn't realize the impact of that question, nor the magnitude of her consequences. In fact, she was too busy eating chocolate off of Elsa's bare chest, not even paying attention to such a request. Only after a repeating did the inquiry finally sink in. Immediately, estrogen levels fell as concern and guilt sprung upward from her consciousness. Not just for her, but towards Elsa as well._

_Anna shook her head. Shaking Elsa from her back, she looked out the window from her motel in DunBroch. "Elsa, I don't know if...I can..." Anna begin, worried about her future. __The memory of what she had discover from Pride Rock resurfaced as if she was there yesterday, reflecting right back at her. The rolling green hills here in Scotland did little to distract her from her talk with Aladdin._

_Elsa looked at Anna, eyes wide with concern. She could tell when Anna got a bit flustered: the way she played with her hair or bit her lip. The evidence was all there. She just needed to be calmed down. Taking her hands, she held them by her slim waist, she cooed, "It's all fine. It's all good. Everything will be fine. __You'll just be shipping some drug packages from here to Corona."_

_"Elsa, I'm not sure if I could do it. What if we get caught?" And what of the people that this can hurt?_

_"I never have, and neither will you. DunBroch has practically the laxest airplane security." Elsa replied confidently. Leaning in, she whispered, __"Conceal. Just don't feel. Don't think, just do, alright?"_

_Anna stopped and paused for a minute, mouth open at what she had just heard. Those where the exact same lines her mother have echoed during her childhood when she found out about her father's unfaithfulness. They were the words that have gotten her through childhood. Surely it can get her through this as well._

_"Alright."_

...

"Alright. You got this?" asked Tiana from the bottom steps of a ladder.

Anna carefully reached until she was able to pin the paper banner on the far end on the wall. "I got this." Applying tape on it, she let out a satisfied smirk as she climbed down from the ladder.

Tiana looked around the cafeteria. Today was Valentine's Day, and in celebration of such an commercialized American holiday, the inmates took it upon themselves to decorated the cafeteria with red hearts and glitter. Toilet paper was added to compliment the red, diversifying the scene with a new color. Ignoring the fact that this took place in a women's prison, it was a rather jovial time altogether.

Tiana looked around, whistling. "Wow. It's amazing what you can do with a pair of scissors and red construction paper. Oh, and thanks for helping me serve punch with everyone here today."

"Anytime, Tiana. Anytime." said Anna.

"LADIES, LISTEN UP."

A raspy croaked erupted from the entrance of the cafeteria. Ursula came in with Hans by her side, with (to the displeasure of Anna) Hans by her side, carrying a large box of letters, cards, and envelopes. "When I call up your name, come here to receive your mail."

Inmates went up to the two officers as there name was called to received their package. Anna was surprised to hear her name come up.

"You're a very lucky girl, Anna. I hope that he remains faithful." whispered Hans as he handed Anna an envelope. Anna made the wise decision of not puncturing out his eyes out with her nails.

"So what did your fiancé get you?" said a curious Snow.

Anna tore the letter apart with one clean swipe. "Well, we're about to find out." Opening the letter, she read:

_Anna,_

_It's your unruly manly blonde hear. Just wanting to let you know that I'm holding down the fort (and what I mean by that is that I'm doing ice delivery business). __Sven misses you as well. It's quite depressing looking at him always whimpering about and sniffing your jacket. Sometimes I'm forced to talk to him just to help him sleep. I'm practically reduced to a man that's resorted to talking to his pets! Oh, the shame and humility of me._

_But enough about me. What about you? How have been the last few days of prison? Are you making new friends? Please write back soon (preferably in ink, and not in someone's else's blood._

_Have a wonderful Valentine's Day, Anna. Avoid all fights with the inmates. Don't get in trouble, and don't kill anyone._

_Love,_

_Kristoff_

_P.S. What do you want me to do about your online blog? People have been hounding you with questions since you've been inactive for almost a year._

Letting out a sniff, Anna dabbled the corner of her eye with her prison shirt. She could not believe how lucky she is to have such an amazing guy like Kristoff. Even here in prison, Anna was still receiving the support and love from him. "Heh. That's my fixer-upper, alright," She turned to Snow."Where's yours, Snow?"

Snow tossed her black hair, an air of nonchalant surrounding her. "My prince charming is busy outside of here, preparing our future together when I get out of here. So I understand if he forgets once in a while."

"Oh, I see." Thinking back, Anna soon realized Snow never elaborates who this prince charming is, or what it is that he actually does. Most of the time Snow waxes upon on how kind and sweet he is to her, but she never specifies those actions. Either Snow must think that she's the luckiest girl in the world or she's in over her head and needed to be placed in a straitjacket.

"Consider yourself lucky yours is out there outside, still alive." Jasmine muttered glumly under her breath, joining the girls.

Pocahontas patted Jasmine on her back, leaning on her shoulder. "Ah, don't look so glum, Jasmine. They're plenty of men here in prison to sleep with."

Rapunzel sharply turned her head. "Hey, Eugene is taken!"

Jasmine chuckled, amused at the subtle jab. "Like who? Warden Weaseltown? I don't mind mind older men, but I kind of like a nice head of hair if you don't mind. His toupee is WAY off-putting."

"Wait, he was wearing a wig?" asked Anna, unaware of such a fact of the Warden.

Jasmine nodded, black hair bobbing up and down. "Oh, yeah. If you look closely, his toupee is slightly off-center by a couple of centimeters. Plus it tends to move quite a bit when he nods his head up and down."

Pocahontas began to look around until she spotted the only male supervisor that was in the room. "What about him? Sideburns?"

Jasmine looked at Hans. "Not bad looking, but he's a completely foul human being." Tall, good posture, and excellent oral hygiene behind a sickening smirk. Any girl outside of prison would have been smitten by him. Here in prison, he's a completely different animal.

"It's Valentines Day. You know how he is on this day." Pocahontas said.

"How is he on this day?" Anna asked, curious about Han's history.

"He's on his man period." whispered Pocahontas.

Hans certainly looked angry as he did, leaning on the side of the wall and playing with some sort of trinket in his hand. Upon a closer gaze Anna soon realized that it was a necklace composed of individual snowflakes, refracting light in brilliant ways. What was a man like Hans doing with such a beautiful gift? No doubt it probably was a gift for his girlfriend or some other foolish girl that got close to him.

Anna saw an inmate walk up to him and asked who is it for. Despite the considerable distance between Hans and Anna, she have sworn that she heard something along the lines of 'for someone very special, but she died today when I was young'.

Letting out a sigh, Anna shook her head and looked around. Seems like everyone here had a tie with this holiday. Women of all demographics went about and bickered about love. Some talked about their future loves after prison while others reminiscence about their past relationships. One woman even threw her card to the trashcan and began talking smack about men in general, receiving a glare from Hans.

_Men...can't live with them. Can't live without them._

Except for her. She lived with a woman once. The woman.

Her very first woman.

Anna looked down at her letter from Kristoff, fingers tracing each letter as if she could feel Kristoff's hand grace over them. Tucking it away in her front pocket, she walked towards a nearby window and peered through its shower of snow as she sadly remembered her past relationship with Elsa.

...

_"Anna, does it look like it's about to snow?" Elsa said, gazing through one of the many windows in their hotel (4 stars, of course). A charming __view of the city before them: small German cottages dotted the rolling green hills as one large particular castle loomed above them. __"Here, in sunny Corona of all places?"_

_Anna stepped from the kitchen with hands crossed over her chest, visibly distressed and unusually silent as she refuse to answer the question._

_"Anna?" Elsa said, turning around to face her._

_"Elsa, I was so scared. What if we were caught?" Anna said softly, visibly distressed from her very first time smuggling drugs._

_Passing through the numerous terminals and security checkpoints in DunBroch posed no trouble at all. The flight had gone smoothly without any delays or problems. Retrieving the luggage, however, posed another problem. The package containing the drugs had not arrived yet, and as a result, the two had to wait until another plane came from DunBroch at the airport for a total of 4 hours. _

_Elsa maintained her calm throughout the entire ordeal, formulating every plan and detail, and even went as so far as to plan an escape route. Anna, on the other hand, was visibly stressed and shakened, no matter how hard Elsa try to calm her during the smuggling. __Having been doing this for some time, it was natural for Elsa to lie to authority and weave her way through security. After all, Scar taught her those things. The scared redhead had no experience in such matter._

_At last their respective briefcases came through the assembly line, and with it, permission to finally leave the airport. Elsa suggested that they go sight-seeing, but Anna requested that they go directly to a hotel. One that's far away from the authorities. The car ride was unusually quiet for the most part._

_"Well, it's a good thing that we weren't. Scar said that bag was worth $50,000." She looked at Anna, who was still visibly unnerved for what she had done. Elsa took it upon her walk up towards her and hold her hand, alabaster fingers snaking across freckled ones. __"Hey, let me take you out tonight. How does that sound?"_

_Anna smiled curved ever so slightly. "That sounds lovely."_

_"Would you be up for a trip to China as well?"_

_Anna nodded, always exited to travel to new and exiting places. Of all the places she wanted to visit, the Orient ranked pretty high on her list. "Of course, I would love to go there. Where will we stay?"_

_Elsa chuckled slightly. "At the airport. We can get there and be back here in Corona is less than a day. Hell, we won't even need to stay in a hotel."_

_"Um...why?" asked a confused Anna. _

_"There's a shipment I have to make soon, and there's a limit onto how much luggage a person can carry with him or her. That's where you come in." explained Elsa._

_Anna blinked several times, stepping back to register what she had just heard. The weight of Elsa's answer hit her like a ton of bricks, and with it, the epiphany of what she had gotten herself into. An endless cycle of drug shipping and human profiteering, and Elsa had just used her for such purposes. She had just directly engaged in such an action. _

_Now she was going to do it again._

_"I assume that's the reason why you asked me to smuggle drugs in DunBroch?" she said darkly._

_"Yes." Elsa answered cautiously, baffled at Anna's quick change of mood._

_"Elsa, I thought that you meant that we we're going to go to China as tourists." Anna then added with a whisper. "Like normal people."_

_Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing at Anna's stubbornness. Why did she fall in love with a straight girl at the time? "I need for you to do this. I have deadlines to complete, and I don't have anyone else to turn to." she hissed, jabbing a finger on her chest._

_"Really? Scar doesn't have any extra henchmen lying around? I specifically told you at the airport that I would never do that ever again." Anna walked up till she was directly in front Elsa, with only a few inches before the two women. "Is this what I am to you? Another drug mule?"_

_"I am swamped with the workload I'm given with at the moment, in case you haven't noticed." Elsa walked around the room, gesturing towards the various briefcases filled with illegal substances that __two early twenty-year-old women would normally be associated with__. "The very least you can do is lend me a helping hand!"_

_"By smuggling drugs to unstable regions of the world and ruining lives and the people around them?" Anna said, arms flailing about. She was about to grab a kilo when Elsa swatted her hand away._

_"Hey, don't touch that!" Elsa said, eyes glaring with protection and suspicion. __"And I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"When we were in Pride Rock, I met a someone who was literally chained up to a wall INSIDE a cell underneath one of the tar mats while you went to have your private chat with Scar. He told me about the civil war in Agrabah, and how drug trafficking played a role in it!"_

_Elsa let out a snort. "And just like that, you believe him? Unbelievable. Look, Anna. I know that you're a nice girl and all, but sometimes you're just too naive and trusting."_

_"And is that a bad thing?"_

_The platinum blonde raised her eyebrow. How did Anna not see the whole irony of situation. "What 'thing'? Oh, you mean the fact that we're here in a 4 star hotel in Corona? I don't question my orders. There's a supply and a demand. I just do what Scar tells me to do, and I get my paycheck at the end of the day. The paycheck which, in case you haven't noticed, has funded our entire 2 years together around the world!"_

_Anna winced at that accusation. It hurted even more now that it was said out loud. Venom laced with a dash of truth always inflicted the most pain, and they're usually the hardest to get rid of. Because it was true. Anna's freckled hands were first in money that came from drugs. Now they're in both money and drugs. And in the near future, possibly blood and war. _

_Did Elsa knew about Aladdin? Did Elsa know about the civil war that's currently brewing in Agrabah? Was she aware of the millions that she could have maimed?_

_Was she aware of the world that she introduced to Anna? And its potential harm?_

_"Well, not anymore, Elsa. I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I can't be a part of your world." Anna said with firmness._

_Elsa eyes widened with shock and elation. "Are you serious? Where're you gonna go?"_

_"Back to the States. Back to Arendelle." retorted Anna calmly._

_"What will you do without me?" Elsa asked. _

_Anna huffed at such a simple question. Did Elsa really think she was lost without her? Her online blog would serve some other purpose, but other than that, she would have to start job hunting back in Arendelle. "Uh...pick up after myself. Find a job, like normal people and not be associated with a drug smuggler."_

_Elsa grimaced, eyes upturned with ironic amusement. "Oh, is that how you see me now? Nothing but another drug smuggler?"_

_Silence sliced through the air, deafening the two of them. Each of them were staring at each other, hard with a blazed looked on their faces with chests heaving rapidly. __Anna had to take a step back for a minute to give Elsa one scrutinizing look. Truth be told...she doesn't know the answer to that question. Elsa herself was an enigma herself. A__ 1000 fractals-sided ice sculpture that always reflected different parts of her to suit her needs._

_Throughout their two year adventure, the red-head witnessed the many wondrous sides of Elsa. There was the charming, exotic side that swept her off her feet in Arendelle. There was the cultured side whenever Elsa educated her about a historical place. There was the exiting, risk-taking side when she suggested the tattoo in Norway. Of, and the kinky side that was unleashed at night in bed with wine and chocolate to boot._

_Now what she sees isn't something worse pursuing._

_"After these two years, I don't really know what you are. And I don't think you know that yourself. I think you better find out before you get yourself hurt." Anan said slowly. Elsa could only open her mouth in silence as Anna turned her back on her, walking towards the door._

_"So this is it? You're...you're leaving me. You're gonna shut me out like the rest of them?" Elsa said, throat cracking as tears began to form._

_Anna was just about to exit the doorway when she turned back to face Elsa. Her foot was over the threshold, and the doorway was left ajar from the half-swing. She has done it all. Had her cake. Had her fill._

_Had Elsa._

_"Good-bye, Elsa." she said firmly, tears foaming around the eye. And with that, Anna exited the room and closed the door._

...

"Oh, hello Anna."

Anna had just left the cafeteria to go to the bathroom. Wheeling around, she saw Flynn approached her, looking slightly shifty and alert. It was good seeing a friendly male friend here. "Hey, Flynn. What're you doing here?"

"Just finishing up the latest touches on my letter. Um...if you don't mind, can you do me a favor?"

Anna blinked. She already had one favor that Ursula owes her, and now Flynn here was just asking to do him another. "Sure. It isn't illegal?" One can never have too many favors that other people owe you. After all, this was prison.

Flynn chuckled. "No, nothing of that sort. Um, can you deliver this to Rapunzel?" he said, handing Anna a sealed envelope with a heart sticker on top of it.

A Cheshire smile soon spread over the red-head's face. "Oh, it's that kind of letter? Sure, Flynn. I'll do it."

"Thank you. It's somewhat illegal to send personnel to inmates." Flynn said, scratching the back of his head.

Anna tucked the letter underneath her shirt, making sure no one was looking. "No problem. See ya around!" Waiving Flynn away, she entered in the bathrooms. Nobody was here, and unfortunately for Anna, all the stalls were unavailable due to maintenance (she overheard Ursula says something about plumbing issues). The only one that was available was one that was all the way at the back with its door locked from the inside.

"Come on, door. Are you really gonna shut me out now of all times?" Anna gritted through her teeth as she tried to push it forward. She had to go to the bathroom right now.

"Shouldn't you at least try and knock?" said a quiet voice of the other side of the locked door.

_Wait...why does that voice sound so familiar?_

Suddenly, the door to the stall flung open, revealing the person inside it.

_Oh my God..._

Anna didn't want to believe it at first. At first, she thought that her mind must be playing tricks on her. That someone must've spiked the punch bole in the cafeteria or that she is in a dream. Reality came crashing down upon her as she inhaled sharply, refusing to breath as the world before her slowed to a crawl. It was if time had dilated to a whole new standard of speed, bringing everyone with it to a screeching halt.

She looked so different, yet it was if she was just their at that hotel in Corona. Her hair, once a exquisite waterfall of platinum hair tied to her signature braid with slicked back bangs was now a jagged storm of spiky black hair (no doubt died, as her roots were starting to show). Her fingernails lack the smooth polish finish of a manicure, and no make-up is present on her face.

But there was no denying that unmistakable air of serenity and those ice blue, dilating eyes that hid beneath sharp, black bangs. Every sharp, elegant Victorian facial features still retain their youth and shape, as if they were forever preserved in ice. Not a wrinkle or blemish was in sight. Every contour and curve of her exquisite face was still just the same as when Anna had last saw in Corona. Not even the unflattering appearance of a prison uniform failed to hide her curves.

"Hey, Anna." Elsa quietly said in her signature husky voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Suprise, motherfuckers! Didn't expect that, didn't cha! Yes, Elsa has black hair in this story (her look is based on the concept art when she was still the villain. Feel free to Google it! And don't worry: her hair will grow back to her signature braid).<strong>

**I started a Tumblr account, so I can keep in touch with you sick, lovable bastards! I use the same username as the one on this website.**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are always encouraged and welcomed.**

**- V**


	12. Chapter 12: The Past is in the Past

**Just finished rereading Stolen Ice (the 1st fanfic I've ever read again). Even did a review of it on my Tumblr account, if you want to check it out. **

**Oh, and I don't own Frozen.**

Chapter 12: The Past is in the Past

* * *

><p><em>She looked so different, yet it was if she was just their at that hotel in Corona. Her hair, once a exquisite waterfall of platinum hair tied to her signature braid with slicked back bangs was now a jagged storm of spiky black hair (no doubt died, as her roots were starting to show). Her fingernails lack the smooth polish finish of a manicure, and no make-up is present on her face.<em>

_But there was no denying that unmistakable air of serenity and those ice blue, dilating eyes that hid beneath sharp, black bangs. Every sharp, elegant Victorian facial features still retain their youth and shape, as if they were forever preserved in ice. Not a wrinkle or blemish was in sight. Every contour and curve of her exquisite face was still just the same as when Anna had last saw in Corona. Not even the unflattering appearance of a prison uniform failed to hide her curves._

_"Hey, Anna." Elsa quietly said in her signature husky voice._

...

To break up or not to break up? That is the question.

To break of a relationship is one of the most difficult decisions anyone has to do. It could be hard for anyone getting past a relationships that you've put so much time and energy into. All those presents, kisses, make-out sessions, and presents...what was it all for what at the end? A walk in towards discovering your significant other cheating on you? A hastily scrambled 30 second break-up call? It's a direct slap towards everything you've invested towards to, and coming terms with the fact that either you or your then significant other were wrong about each other.

It's also a time of learning. Of reflecting, of pondering, and moving onward with ones life (and skipping stones across the pond if you're feeling cliché).

However, coming face to face with one of your exes is an entirely new thing. It's a mistake from your past that's came back, greeting you with a fake smile and a dull round of ceremonial catch-up questions ("how are you? I'm fine. We should catch up sometimes"). Small talk to draw out the time and to snuff the awkwardness in the atmosphere. Then again, it could be worse.

You could be in a women's penitentiary.

Surrounded by hordes of women with circumstances that rival (and maybe even exceed) hers.

With no internet connection.

"Hello, Anna."

Scratch that. Coming face to face towards your ex girlfriend in a women's penitentiary surrounded by hordes of women with circumstances that rival (and maybe even exceed) hers with no internet connection is much worse.

"Earth to Anna?" Elsa inquired, making sure the copper headed girl was at least conscious.

There it was again. Elsa just spoke. That soft mellow voice with a hint of huskiness at the end. It was the kind of voice could soothe you into a lullaby and whip you into submission. It was the kind of voice that appear intelligent and sultry at the same time. It was the kind of voice that can knock you back to the past while you're still standing.

"Anna, are you in there?" Elsa said, one patient brow raised.

Anna ignored her and blinked several times, making sure that this is not a dream. Aside from the different hair style and prison uniform, Elsa was just the same as she was a year ago. Anna felt a a jolt of cold shivering down her spine. Seeing her breath in the air made her realize how suddenly it got cold. After all, it still is snowing outside.

Elsa cocked her head to the left, noticing the sudden drop in temperature. "I've been down in SHU and they still haven't fixed the heater? This place is a dump." she muttered, looking around.

Dammit, she though. What was she suppose to say to that? The last time she saw her, they were arguing about the legitimacy of her international drug smuggling business.

_Heh...that was the last thing we spoke about..._

And now here she stands before her. It wasn't just the fact that her ex was standing in front of her. It was the fact that they're reunion took place in a prison, for fuck sakes. She had thought up a million different scenarios that she would likely encounter in prison. Corrupted guards, bullying, closeted lesbians waiting to prey upon there latest victim. Hell, Kristoff had even volunteered towards helping her research prison culture on the internet!

But this is the last one of them.

In retrospect, this was somewhat fitting: two former lovers ensnared in a dangerous lifestyle of high-class luxury and low-dealing drug smuggling being reunited in an institution that punishes such acts. Still, Anna would have preferred somewhere more sunny and less cramp.

Anywhere except a bathroom stall inside a penitentiary.

Alas, beggars can't be choosers.

_She was just the same as before...right? Or...is Elsa exactly as she was before?_

"Hey, Elsa...You...um...look different. It's a...good different." Anna managed to garbled through her mouth.

Elsa ran a hand through her hair; pale slender fingers across died black tresses as they fell before her eyes and jutted out of the back of her head. "Heh. Thanks! I know that this probably a bad time to say hi."

_Understatement of the century..._

"Yeah...um...hi. What's new with you?"

"Oh, you know...been doing stuff. Here. In prison. Excuse me?" Anna moved out of Elsa's way so that she could exit her stall. Walking towards in front of the mirror, Elsa looked at mirror with Anna caught right back at the reflection. She began washing her hands. "For the time being, I decided to have a little fun with my hair, although my platinum roots are starting to show. You?"

"What do you mean by that?" Then it dawned on her. The white stripe that Kristoff mentioned a few days ago when he visited her. Anna gingerly touched it, self-conscious that it was even there. Recently, other inmates have even begun to pick up on her new hair color. "Oh, this - yeah, I have no idea how that came to be. It just...showed up...there."

"Hm." Elsa narrowed her eyes , scanning Anna with icy blue eyes. "When did you get that?"

"Around after 1 week after I got here, I think."

"I see." said Elsa, leaning towards the sink as she splashed water on her face.

Anna was just about to leave when she noticed something different about Elsa: a sun tattoo on the back of her neck that bore the same rosemaling design as her own snowflake tattoo. It stood out in sharp contrast towards Elsa's alabaster skin. Anna was sure that it was the first think anybody would have noticed when facing Elsa's back.

_And her wonderfully sculpted ass._

Anna shook her head, trying to get rid of the involuntary though. "So...um...what's that around your neck? A tattoo? I don't recall it ever being there."

"Oh, this." Elsa tapped her neck. "Got it around a year ago Norway in the same place you got your snowflake tattoo. Oaken did it, in case you we're wondering."

A twinge of awkwardness filled the air. They were getting dangerously close to the subject of their break-up.

"I see. Tell him that he did a good job." mumbled Anna.

"I will. I'm writing to him." Turning around, Elsa faced Anna. "You know that you got the same prison number as he does, right? 2246 - ARE?"

Anna looked down on her name tag, then looked up at Elsa's. Rather fittingly, her photo is a lot more cleaner and professional looking, showing of the good side of her face (which is every side). She even had her signature platinum hair locks tied to a braid. Factoring in her dry remark about her being in SHU for sometime and the fact that she recently cut & died her hair, Anna calculated that Elsa has been an inmate at Arendelle Penitentiary for at least 2 months. Maybe even more.

_How is it that she still looks this good? I've only been here for a week and my cheekbones have gotten sharper already!_

"I wasn't aware of that." Anna stated with a monotone voice.

"Where you aware of me being here? Are you surprised to see me here? Because I should be the more shocked one." Elsa stated earnestly.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I never saw you as the prison type."

Anna let out a exasperated huff. "What's that suppose to mean?"

BBRRRRIINNNGGG

Both girls looked up towards the ceiling, loud speaker commanding their attention.

"ALL INMATES, REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM."

...

"Rider, where were you?" barked Hans.

Flynn grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Um...I was busy assisting an inmate with getting her mail for Valentine's Day. What's up?"

Hans gestured towards the crowd in front of them. "Look. New inmates."

The auditorium was packed before them. A motley assortment of various women sat before them. Hans, Flynn, and the rest of the correctional officers were standing on the side of the stage, away from the inmates line of sight. 200 inmates sat in chairs, waiting for a certain warden to make his grand speech. Some await eagerly to hear what the head of the Arendelle penitentiary would say about that one leaking toilet or flickering light or one vending machine that doesn't work anymore. Others seemed bored out of their mind, wishing to enjoy the last remaining day of Valentines Day.

He couldn't blame them for that.

After all, who would want to be here of all places?

The only reason Hans tolerated this place is that it provided an excellent cover-up for his drug smuggling business. Not to mention that it provided an adequate paycheck that pays the apartment here and there.

_And plus...there's plenty of women to go around. I mean, society wouldn't certainly miss them...right? One of the fundamental rule in business school: make use of what you've got before you disposed of it._

Hans checked at his watch. Weselton is late...again. Rolling his neck around and cracking a few knuckles, he let out a sigh as he looked up to scan the audience before him. A certain copper headed girl caught his eye as she looked around for a seat. Spotting one near a black haired inmate, she quickly walked past it and settled for one that was several seats away.

"That one's broken." said the raven-haired woman. Ignoring the warning, the copper haired girl (Anna, was it? thought Hans) decided to sit on the chair irregardless. A few seconds later, the chair collapsed, bringing Anna straight to the floor with a clunky thud, and eliciting a few giggles from a few inmates surrounding her. Beat red from pain and embarrassment, Anna decided to stand near the exit doors against the wall with arms crossed and a sullied expression.

_Hm...wonder what kind of history those two kind of ladies had with each other?_

Ursula tapped him on his shoulder "Sweety, the Warden is here."

'Bout fucking time, Hans thought as Warden Weselton got up on stage. Barely reaching 5'6", the old man nevertheless possessed remarkable posture and a somewhat respectable commanding present...if counter-balanced by a toupee that was always slightly shifting in place.

"Good afternoon, ladies. I am Warden Weselton, and I am in charge of this fine institution. It's here that you'll find that we strive to maintain facilities that are secure, humane, cost-effective, and most importantly..." he paused for a minute for dramatic effect "...rule-following."

The audience was silent, save for a small cough. Weselton continued.

"Any disputes with your fellow inmates, feel free to consult either your correctional facilities or me directly. We will settle any arguments that come between you two. Physical altercations will not be tolerated and will be SEVERELY punished to the utmost limits. Those who doubt my words...well, feel free to consult those that have spent time in solitary confinement." Weselton then gestured towards the front row. "On a brighter note, I'd like to introduce some new inmates that you'll have the wonderful opportunity of befriending."

Hans noticed that these inmates were new, as he has never laid eyes on them before (although he might have seen that one curly red-head one on TV a few days ago). One by one the inmates stood up, turned to face the audience, and introduced themselves.

"Mulan." said an inmate of Asian descent.

"Merida." said a curly red-headed girl with a strong Scottish accent.

"Ariel." said another redhead with straight girl and bangs that seem to defy the laws of conventional physics.

"Cinderella." said a blonde one who looked like she just walked out from the 40's.

Weselton waived them down. "Night schools are offered 2 nights a week, and they are a variety of recreational activities once a week, and clinical services are offered upon inmates request. Jobs will be issued after 7 days..."

Hans had to struggle at this point to not fall asleep.

"...so with that being said, I will pass the verbal button to Hans. Hans, where are you?"

Hans walked on stage, wheeling a trolley with an assortment of everyday household (or in this case, prison) items. "Over here."

_Let's get this shit over with..._

"This, ladies, is a piece of copper pipe. It was taken from the laundry room." Hans said as he picked up a foot long brass pipe off of the table on the stage. Running his palm through the cylindrical object, he struck the table with it, filling the room with a loud, hollow clang. A few of the inmates flinched at the sound. "As you can see, it's very sturdy. Can be used to break someone's rib...or crack your skull...or mess up your make-up...and..." he formed an O with his thumb and index finger and inserted the rod into the space "...among other things."

Hans let out a sneer, wicked green eyes glittering with satisfaction. He continued onward.

"Elastic toothbrush with a razor blade mounted right into it." Picking said object from the table, Hans twirled it around his fingers and holding it out in front of him so that everybody in the audience could get a good look. He quickly made some slicing motions with the elastic toothbrush over his arm, wrist, neck, and finally groin, each accompanied by a "sheenk" sound. "Women who used said items are down at SHU, with added sentencing. There lives are effectively over. So I don't want to catch you ladies with any bladed objects. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a general murmur of disinterest, with only a handful of inmates responding yes to that question.

Hans cleared his throat. "Let's try that again: do I make myself clear?"

"YES." answered back the audience.

"Excellent." He turned to face his female co-worker. "Ursula, you're up."

Ursula walked on stage. "Hello, I'm Ursula. I am the spiritual counselor here in Arendelle Penintentiary. If you have any concerns specific regarding your need as women, please come to me. I will handle them personally."

"Even I'm not that desperate." muttered Pocahontas under her breath. Rapunzel let out a small giggle.

Ursula walked out the stage, and Weselton soon followed back. "So ladies, that just does about it, covering all the basic points. Are there any questions?" he asked, clasping his hands. "Yes, young lady?" he pointed towards the curly red head.

"It's Merida, and I've got a question. Are we to do any kind of tasks while we're here?"

"New inmates will be assigned their work 1 week from now. And before you say anything, yes, you will be financially compensated for your efforts. You can then spend it on commissary."

"Oh, that's a relief."

Hans stood there at the side of the stage, tuning the questions Weselton is answering and looking at the window. It was still heavily snowing outside. In his mind, he would have killed to be outside, frolicking in the heavy snow. Because it was at least outside. Away from here. Away from this depressing place. He was even starting to miss the Southern Isle!

_The shit I put up for this job. This place is just a means to an end. __Just a few more months, and once I smuggle enough drugs and get enough money from Scar, I'm out of here for good. Dad, I'm doing this for you and the company._

_Hm...I'm going to have to talk to Tiana about my recent...shipment._

...

"That accent sure brings back memories. Doesn't it, Anna?" asked Elsa.

The seminar in the auditorium had just wrapped up, and the inmates proceeded straight to dinner (chicken casserole with salad and mango, thanks to Tiana.) Elsa was sitting directly in front of Anna, who in turn was doing her best attempt in ignoring her.

"Anna, I'm talking to you." Elsa said, waiving her hand in her face. "Remember? DunBroch was the first place you...well, you can finish that sentence for me, can't you?"

Still no response. Anna was absently playing with her food at this point, spinning her fork around a piece of chicken. Spearing a piece, she bit on it while she chewed slowly with eyes closed. Elsa could only watch with an expression that borders on awestruck and exasperation. Under normal circumstances, she would be welcoming the newer inmates with concern and open arms, explaining them about all the ins and outs of surviving in a prison system (which she had to do so the hard way). She would tell them which correctional officers to ignore, what topping to get on Taco Tuesday, and which inmate to ignore.

The one sitting in front of her comes to mind, although ignoring her is currently proving to be a herculean task at the moment.

"OK, Seriously? How far do you plan on keeping up this act?" Elsa drummed her fingers on the table, waiting for an answer. "We - "

" - live here in this prison? What does that make us? Roommates?" Anna snapped back as she slammed her hand down the table, braided pigtails flying back. The inmates around her turned quickly to see what was it all about, but then quickly lost interest. At this point, she didn't care. "I plan of spending my entire sentence avoiding you as much as possible."

"Anna, we both did some illegal shit, and we both got caught." stated Elsa.

"And here we are both, paying up for our crimes." Anna countered, spearing a carrot with unnecessary force. Taking a bite, Anna leaned in face Elsa with narrowed teal eyes. "What's done is done. The past is in the past."

Elsa grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. "Anna, what are you thinking when you see of me? That I stole your life? That I stole your good life?"

Ah, the million dollar question. Now we're getting somewhere. Truth be told, she doesn't blame Elsa in the slightest bit for her transgression. Her actions were her own and the woman sitting in front of her had nothing to do with them. OK, maybe a little, but Anna chose to shoulder her responsibility for the crimes that she committed.

No, what ticks her off to know end was the fact that Elsa has the audacity to look at her and start a normal conversation when in truth she was the one -

"That you named me." accused Anna with a lethal tone.

Elsa scoffed, brows raised with humor. "Excuse me?"

"You didn't have to take me down." whispered Anna.

Elsa scoffed, looking exasperated."Is that what it's about? You honestly think I turned you in?" she said, leaning in.

"You haven't seen me in over a year. I've changed. I'm a completely different - ."

Elsa let out a snort as she rolled her eyes, causing several people to turn to their table. "Oh, good for you. And F.Y.I., it wasn't me that turned you in."

"Liar." said Anna.

"Over 10 people were indited and charged with the crime." Elsa began to explain, but Anna cut her with a wave of her hand.

"And none of them ever met me. I know that it was you, Elsa." Anna raised. People were beginning to stare. Even Hans seemed vaguely interested, leaning from the wall on the other side of the cafeteria. "Did Scar set set you up with a deal? What did they give you? Time of for every innocent person you brought in?"

"'Innocent'?" Elsa let out first a snort, then a crackle of a laughter. "Didn't you hear me the first time? We both did some illegal shit. You're in this mess as much as I am. Other people might believe this whole, new version of you, but deep down, I know who you were once were: a boring little girl from Arendelle that wanted to see whole world and wanted to feel special. Whether that girl is the same that's standing before me...well, I don't know."

"Don't you dare spin this around me."

"Anna, you carried that bag full of drugs. No one had a gun pointed at you. And I didn't hear any complaints when I took you around the world. It would've been irrelevant even if I did name you, Anna. Bit I didn't. Although thinking back, I probably should have."

"Why?"

Elsa looked to her right and let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her hands together. "Because you...broke my heart when you only saw me as a dealer."

_What?_

Time seem to slow at a crawl at that point. Senses dilated to the extreme and breaths magnified. Anna was suddenly aware of the people looking at them, and if not looking, then listened as they continued eating. Anna could have sworn that she heard each individual snowflake lightly tapping on the window still towards her left. A cold wave splashed onto her heart, submerging her with the memory of the two of them in that Corona hotel. Their argument rang clearly as if the whole scenario took place yesterday. Elsa's voice brought her back to present time.

"What about...the two years that we were together? Did that...not count?" Elsa said through eyes reflecting from the ceiling light.

Anna set aside her spoon and looked at Elsa with earnest teal eyes. A small slither of guilt crept into her heart. And she hated this. She hated how Elsa was making her feel right now! Right now, she didn't know how to properly feel. Guilty? Angry? Suspicious? Detached? Manipulated?

"Elsa...I - "

"But hey - it's just like you said: 'the past is in the past', right? I've done horrible things, Anna. I admit that. But one that I never lied to you...was lie to you. Happy Valentines Day, Anna. See ya around...or not." Grabbing her tray, Elsa excused herself from the cafeteria with a slight sob, leaving Anna by herself.

Anna sat their alone looking at her tray for a solid minute. She had opted to eat alone from her fellow inmates, deciding that it would be best not to introduce Elsa to her friends at this point. She looked around her surroundings. The inmates, having lost interest of the commotion between the two, went back to eating their lunch.

It's times like these that she wished she were that same girl three years ago that. She had a simpler frame of mind with a passive view on the world before her. Ignorance is indeed bliss in some regards. She didn't have the stomach to finish her half-eaten chicken casserole in front of her. Clearing her tray, all she wanted now was to be greeted by a nice warm pillow.

Making her way to her cell, Anna looked around. Unable to find Elsa, she can only assume that her cell must be at the far end of the hallway. Wishing not to speak (let alone see) her former ex-girlfriend, Anna made her way towards her bunk.

"Hey, why're you hitting the sheets early?" inquired Rapunzel, who popped up from nowhere. Anna suspected that they possibly might saw the entire exchange with her and Elsa.

"Just tired." mumbled Anna on her pillow.

"Did it have to do with the Ice Queen?" asked Jasmine.

Anna turned around to face her fellow prison mates. "The who?"

"That's what everybody calls her. Apparently when she arrived her, she didn't talk to anyone, didn't eat with anyone, and simply spent the majority of her time either in the library or at her bunk. When Aurora threatened her with something, she went all crazy and beated the shit outta her." explained Rapunzel.

"Who?" asked Anna.

"Aurora. Use to be here. Now she's transferred to a different facility due to her wounds."

"Yeah, but the craziest part was that Elsa then tried to apply first-aid to Aurora, then volunteered to actually GO to SHU."

"Huh. I see." was all Anna could manage after a considerable pause. She didn't have it in her to continue conversation.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How do you two know each other?"

Anna sighed. She might as well tell them, considering the fact it was going to get out anyway. If not from her, then from illicit rumors other inmate will spread around. "She was my ex-girlfriend for two years."

Both Rapunzel and Jasmine's eyes were as round as saucers. Anna quickly cut them of before they had the chance of piling her with questions.

"Tell you about it some other time." Waving goodnight, she tilted her head so that lied face down on her pillow.

Because in reality, she really didn't want to talk about it. With anybody else, for that matter. Aside from Pocahontas (of whom even Anna was reluctant to ask for advice), who'd be able to relate to her current situation at the moment? As far as she could tell, she was on her own on this. In another world, this would make a great Netflix series.

The initial shock value of coming face to face with her ex now dissipated, leaving a void that's now being replaced with a raging storm of emotions. A miriad of emotions whirlwined and engulfed her heart, each battling for dominance. She...hated this feeling. She hated...not knowing how to properly feel.

First and foremost, there was anger. She felt angry for being so stupid into getting herself wrapped up in the schemes. That she could have been this stupid, this lovesick, this blinded towards what she did all those years ago. Next came the clawing sensation of shame. Sheer, utter disgraced by the fact that the only productive thing she has done with her life was blog about her travels with Elsa. Hell, even Kristoff was doing something productive by delivering ice to folks and herding/breeding his family's reindeer collection.

_I mean, starving children in India are making programs and inventions that could be potentially saving lives. And what do I do instead?_

And lastly (and most suprisingly of all), she felt guilty. Devastated by the fact that she broke up with Elsa on bad terms and threw away two years of fulfillment with her first love. That she could have done more if she thought about others instead of her. That, in another world, she could be saving Agrabah instead of rotting on a cheap mattress no doubt filled with bugs and meth inside a women's penitentiary.

Anna turned over, mattress springs mimicking her trail of thought as her lids began to feel heavier. A new feeling began to blossom underneath the folds of her heart. A twinge of...wellness. A euphoric sensation that is slowly warming in heart. Perhaps with small embers and some smoke, but the element of fire was undeniably present.

Happiness.

She felt happy. But why? And how? Happy that she is now presented the chance to meet with her former lover? To make amends? To right wrongs?

How?

And should she?

After all, she and Elsa said it best: the past is in the past. Would it not be appropriate to leave it at that? After all, she came here for one thing and one thing only: to serve _her_ time in jail.

Perhaps she was over-thinking it all. Perhaps she was not suppose to feel. Perhaps that this is just another passing fad.

_Or perhaps...this was...*yawn*...just all a dream..._

She turned over, giving today's events one past ponder before sleep overtook her thoughts.

_Then...why does it feel like my chest is hurting?_

* * *

><p><strong>12 chapters in and Elsa finally makes her physical debut. Aren't you guys glad that I didn't drag this longer than it had to be?<strong>

**I think I managed a good chunk of character development here and there. Feels great to incorporate some signature lines from the movie as well. ****Started a Tumblr account with same username as this one to keep in touch with you guys! Oh, and finals are coming up, so forgive me for slowing up on chapters. Education comes first. ****Reviews & constructive criticisms are encouraged and welcomed.**

**- V**


End file.
